The Long Way Home
by UnintendedBliss
Summary: Artemis gets shot when he jumps in front of Butler to save him. He gets rushed down to the J. Argon clinic in critical condition. Holly is haunted by the memories of that fateful night. When she finally gets to go and see him, she is shocked to discover that it's not exactly Artemis in control of the teenager's body. Post TLG. AxH fluff. My first fic.
1. Vivid memories

Chapter 1: Vivid memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

"_Artemis!"_

Holly shuddered, bringing her knees up to her chest, cradling them. She hurt. She couldn't tell if the pain was physical or mental. All she knew was that it killed. It absolutely killed. _She watched in_ _horror as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide with pain .Red, dark red liquid ... blood. _Holly tightened her grip around her legs, pressing her mouth hard against her knee.

"_Artemis, wake up! Please, Arty, please!"_

_But he couldn't hear her, and she knew it. _The vivid flashbacks wouldn't go away. Holly whimpered quietly. _ Just leave me alone, _she thought. But she kept seeing his face, hearing his pained cry as the bullet struck him in the chest. She wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. _Oh, Arty, why do you always get yourself into trouble?_ She knew it was pointless pondering over it, but she couldn't help herself.

_She leaned over Artemis, touching his face, begging him to open his eyes. She couldn't think. She didn't notice anyone but him. Even as Butler leant over Artemis, she stared at his face, his beautiful, beautiful face, the throbbing agony in her chest reaching a new level of pain she had never felt before._

"Holly?" Holly stood up so quickly that her vision temporarily filled with black spots. She had been so lost in her memories that she hadn't been aware of Juliet entering her office. "Holly?" she repeated worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Holly nodded slowly, keeping her eyes averted from Juliet. She didn't trust her voice. She felt as though she was about to burst into tears. She heard Juliet sigh and approach her. A gentle hand came to rest on the miserable elf's shoulder.

"I-I'm scared," Holly admitted, her voice trembling.

"I know, Holly," Juliet replied gently. She unexpectedly grasped Holly's face in her hands. Holly was stunned to see how worn out Butler's sister looked. Her usual bright, happy eyes seemed to be missing their cheeky glint and her hair wasn't shining and bouncy like it usually appeared to be.

"He's going to be alright, Holly," she said softly. "He's a fighter, you know that." She smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. A tear slipped down Holly's face. Juliet frowned and wiped it away with her finger. "Have faith in him, Holly."

"Can I see him?" Holly asked hopefully. Juliet's calm expression faltered. Holly felt her heartbeat accelerate. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously, unsure of whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"Well … he hasn't … woken up yet," Juliet answered timidly. She raised a hand to silence Holly's objection. "But he has just had surgery, Holly. The sedatives haven't worn out yet, and even then, he's only human. He needs rest. Dr. Argon said that he is going to be fine."

"It's been two days, Juliet," Holly whispered, her lips trembling. Juliet just looked at her gently. She searched Juliet's eyes as if she could somehow find the answers to her doubts. "Please, let me see him," she pleaded.

Juliet hesitated. "I don't know, Holly …"

"Please?" She grabbed Juliet's wrist. Juliet knew she was going to have to give in. "Please?" she repeated quietly. Juliet paused and studied Holly thoughtfully. She sighed in resignation.

"Okay, but please don't … freak out when you see him."

Holly felt her insides flipping. "Why? What's wrong?" Juliet hesitated again. Holly tightened her grip on her wrist.

"Juliet," she said firmly. "Just tell me."

Juliet sighed. "Holly, he looks really ill. Dr Argon is worried that he might have damaged his brain when his head hit the ground." _There was a loud thud as his head came into contact with the ground. His eyes rolled back into his head._ Holly whimpered, and Juliet pulled her into her arms. Holly sank into her embrace, her feet unable to support her any longer.

"It's okay. Artemis—" Holly burst into tears as soon as she heard his name. Juliet grimaced at her stupid mistake, and tightened her grip on Holly's shaking body. All she could do was hold the poor elf as she sobbed uncontrollably.

After Holly regained control over her emotions, Juliet released her and looked at her anxiously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "You really don't have to." Holly took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She had made her decision.

"I want to."

* * *

Holly wasn't surprised to see Butler outside _his_ door. He was on the phone to someone. He sounded tired, and it seemed like the person on the other end was yelling, because he was flinching every few seconds. _It must be Angeline._

Butler had to do a double take when he saw Holly. He was vaguely aware of Angeline's loud voice thundering out of his mobile phone. "Mrs. Fowl, I really have to go."

"Don't you dare—_" _Butler had already pressed the button. _Angeline's going to kill me later, _he thought momentarily before approaching Holly. She looked like she had just been crying. He glanced at his sister. She gave him a helpless look. Holly frowned.

"Hey, I'm right here," she complained. "Please, let me see him." She strode bravely to the door and placed her hand on the knob. _You can do this. _Butler and Juliet came behind her.

"Do you want us to come?" Butler's voice asked gently from behind her.

Holly shook her head. Butler frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but Juliet silenced him with a glare. Holly slowly turned the handle and stepped into the room. She closed her eyes and pushed her back into the door, closing it behind her.

The room was utterly silent. The only thing Holly could hear was the occasional beep of a machine. _But wait … What's that sound?_ It was a steady rhythm. It was breathing, _his_ breathing.

_It's going to be okay. I am not going to react badly to this. Get a grip, you wimp. Open your eyes. _Holly anxiously opened her eyes, peeking through her lashes.

She gasped.

There lay Artemis Fowl II, his skin even more pale than usual, dark bags under his eyelids, his dark, raven hair a dishevelled mess. There was a massive bruise where he had hit his head. Holly's feet subconsciously pulled her towards the hospital bed. She reached out and realised her hand was shaking. Her hand skimmed across his cheek. It was hot. _Artemis._ She couldn't believe how sick he looked.

"Artemis," she whispered. But his body stayed limp, and his eyes remained shut. The only thing that suggested he was alive was the fact that he was breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

Holly sank into the chair beside his bed. She stared at him. _How did everything go so wrong? _It seemed that bad luck found them no matter how hard they tried to avoid it. But this was so unfair. Artemis hadn't done anything wrong. Holly clenched her fists in hate.

"I'll make sure whoever is behind this gets caught. I promise," she vowed to the lifeless teenager on the bed.

_Where am I?_ Artemis wondered. It was like his eyes were weighed down by some invisible force. He was aware of his head throbbing, as if someone had just smashed it with a hammer. _That was a gruesome metaphor, Artemis, _he thought to himself. There was nothing he could do for the moment, but think, since his eyes were still forced shut.

_Thinking is my thing. _

Suddenly, the mysterious weight on Artemis's eyes dissipated. He opened them and nearly feinted when he saw him.

Orion smiled. "How are you feeling?" Artemis glared at him.

"Why am I here?" he asked harshly, ignoring the question. He was in his dreaded mind-office. _Here we go again. Maybe it would have been better if I had died._

Orion shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I asked you, so I obviously don't know!" Artemis retorted angrily. _I am stuck with an absolute fool. This is great. _

Orion held his hands up in defence.

"No need to get so upset," a voice said. Artemis paused. It sounded like his voice but something was different about it. It was more … teenager-like?

Orion turned around and grinned. "Artemis, this is Alistair," he announced happily, as the identical boy came to stand by him.

"Dude, Orion has told us so much about you," Alistair said, an annoying smirk on his face. Artemis's eyes widened. "Hey man, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean us?" Artemis demanded irritably. Alistair's smile grew wider.

_Kill me now. No, seriously._

* * *

**Obviously, I own Alistair and every other alter that Artemis has, except for Orion. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think. **


	2. Alters

Chapter 2: Alters

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Artemis Fowl. **

"Hey guys, come on out!" Alistair hollered. Artemis buried his face in his hands. _I need to get out of here_. He stood up and looked around. It was pretty plain. In the centre of the room was a table with eight seats. There were doors along the wall, all the same brown colour. The screen that showed what was going on outside was black. _Good, no one out there to make a fool out of me._

The first door along the wall opened. The identical boy stopped when he saw Artemis, his lips stretching into a wide smile. He strode to the gaping teenager, basically bouncing on his feet, and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Mane!" he said a little too excitedly.

_You have to be kidding me._

Mane beamed and clasped Artemis's hand, shaking it. "Why are you so serious all the time? Orion says you're boorish." Artemis glowered at Orion, who was standing next to him with an innocent expression on his face.

Three more doors opened and three more indistinguishable boys walked out. "Oh, Artemis, I'm Oisin," the one on the right said kindly. Artemis internally cringed. _How many are there?_ The one on the left lifted his hand into a half wave timidly. "I'm Isidore," he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. The one in the middle mumbled, "I'm Quaid."

"Please tell me there's no one else," Artemis said, turning to face Orion. Orion pointed to the furthest door along the wall. "Only Addison, but I don't think you want to meet that young man. He's ill-tempered."

_This can't be Atlantis complex. I am not frightened by the number four. This is impossible .I was cured._

Artemis sighed and started pacing around the room. _Come on, Artemis. Think. _He massaged his temples. _There must be some explanation for this. _A few minutes passed.

"Um … Artemis?"

"Orion, be quiet. I'm thinking," Artemis snapped.

"Dude, Oisin is totally in control of us right now," Alistair said excitedly, leaning back in his seat. Mane glanced at him, a perfect eyebrow raised. Quaid and Isidore had retreated back to their rooms, nowhere to be seen.

Artemis's head instantly shot up. "No!" he shouted at the screen.

Oisin opened his eyes and groaned. His body ached. "Ouch," he whimpered. "My head hurts." He turned to see an elf sitting in a chair beside his bed, her eyes wide in disbelief. She gasped.

"Arty? Is that you?" she asked hopefully, gripping the side of the bed. _Please, please, please be Artemis._

"No," the teenager replied, sounding sympathetic. "I'm Oisin. You must be Holly." He smiled kindly. Holly opened her mouth several times but no words left it. Oisin tried to sit up and froze as his head and chest protested. Holly instinctually reached out and pushed him gently back down into the soft white blankets.

He watched her, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Holly couldn't believe her eyes. He looked so beautiful. "Thank you," he said quietly, and closed his eyes. "This must be hard for you. Don't worry, Artemis is just fine."

Holly slumped forward on her chair in relief. "Oh, thank god,' she whispered, running a tired hand down her face. She lifted her head to see Oisin's eyes on her. He looked concerned. "You look tired," he commented. "It's okay, you can sleep."

"No, actually I wanted to ask you some questions." Holly flinched at how doctor-like she sounded. Oisin raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Uh … sure, you can ask me anything." Holly blushed under his gaze.

Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl II glared in envy at the screen.

"Are there any other personalities?" Holly asked nervously, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Oisin smiled another sympathetic smile.

"There are six more alters, not including Artemis and Orion." Holly's expression changed from concern to horror so quickly that Oisin paused. "Holly?" he asked worriedly.

"My fair maiden must be worried for me!" Orion cried from inside their head. Alistair shook his head in amusement. Artemis ignored him completely.

"_Six? Not including Orion?" _ Holly whispered in shock. "Oisin, this is bad." The boy lying in the bed was looking at her, clearly concerned.

She took a deep breath and reached out, placing a gentle finger on Osion's forehead where the bruise was. He flinched at the contact.

"He got sho-shot when h-he—_"_

"I know what happened. We share memories," Oisin said, not wanting her to have to relive it. Holly covered her mouth with her hand, struggling not to cry. Oisin reached out and grasped her free hand. "I-I was so scared," she confessed.

"Hey, it's okay," Oisin said softly. "I just saw Artemis. I think he was acting quite normal."

Holly sniffed. "What was he doing?" she asked, a fond smile forming on her lips.

Oisin looked up at the ceiling in thought, content in making Holly feel better. "Let me see … he woke up, got mad at Orion, and then started pacing the room, muttering to himself." Holly snorted.

"That's Artemis for you," she said, giggling.

In his mind office, Artemis smiled fondly at Holly. _Holly._ Mane and Alistair glanced at each other and snickered.

"Who are the others?" Holly asked curiously, letting Oisin's hand go.

"Well," he said, grinning. "There's Mane. He's like Artemis's crazy side."

"Artemis has a crazy side? That's crazy!" Holly and Oisin paused, shared a look, and then burst into a fit of laughter. Holly had never felt so carefree around the usually serious teenager. She had never heard his laughter this loud. It sounded so unique and wonderful. When the laughter died down, Oisin said, "Then, there's Alistair. He's like a cool dude, you know, a classic teenager."

Holly gaped at him. Oisin chuckled. "I Know," he said. His expression abruptly became sombre. "There's Quaid. He's really gloomy and depressed all the time." Holly frowned.

"Poor thing," she whispered.

"Then, there's Isidore. He's terrified of everything." Holly gazed sadly at the white bed sheets that covered Oisin. _There are the sad alters. Does that mean he has a … evil alter?_

There was a pause. "And … there's Addison." Oisin didn't say anything about him. He knew that Holly knew.

"Addison," she murmured, the name sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes," Orisin agreed. "He's not the brightest." Holly lifted her eyes to look at him.

"What are you like?" A shy smile touched Oisin's lips as he looked down, blushing.

"I guess I'm his … soft side." Holly gently smiled.

"I rarely see that side of him."

Oisin nodded. "He cares about you a lot," he said quietly. His expression changed to an amused grin. "And he's probably outraged that I'm telling you this and there's nothing he can do about it."

"He shouldn't be embarrassed. I care a lot about him too," Holly said gently.

Inside their head, Artemis was feeling unfamiliar emotions clawing at his chest, Alistair was experiencing a laughing fit in the corner of the room, and Mane was just about to pass out of asphyxiation.

"So," Oisin said. "Where exactly are we?"

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Butler. His eyes widened when he saw the teenager awake.

"Artemis?"

"I'm Oisin," Oisin said. "You must be Butler." His eyes switched to Holly. She smiled at him sweetly. His features softened slightly, a cute little smile appearing on his lips.

Butler had much the same reaction as Holly originally had. Once he could speak again, he asked, "Holly, why didn't you tell anyone Arte-Oisin woke up?"

"No, It's not her fault," Oisin answered defensively. "I was distracting her with questions." Holly couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness. Butler would have grinned if it was Artemis in control of the teenager's mind, but it wasn't, which was really, really bad.

"I should get Dr. Argon," he said as he disappeared around the corner, closing the door on the way out. Oisin looked questioningly at Holly.

"We are trying to figure out exactly what happened to Artemis," she explained.

"Is it possible that he has Atlantis complex again?" he asked. Holly shook her head.

"From what you told me, he seems to be acting like his normal self. When he had Atlantis complex, he was obsessed with the number five and terrified of four. Not to mention he got it in the first place—"

"I know," Oisin reminded her gently.

"Oh … yeah, sorry; I forgot." Holly said. Orion shook his head.

"Don't be," he said, a soft smile on his lips.

Holly yawned involuntarily. "Go to bed, Holly," Oisin insisted, waving her away with his hand.

"I'm not tired," Holly said, quickly sitting up straitly. Oisin gave her a disapproving look. _How is he so beautiful all of the sudden?_

"I don't believe you," he said, pulling her out of her musing. Holly flushed embarrassedly, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, that's really too bad, isn't it?" she said, trying to sound teasing. Oisin looked down at his thin, feeble body and groaned; there was no way he could get out of bed to push her out the door. "Holly, Come on." Holly crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly. He studied her for a second. His eyes narrowed playfully.

"You know, you are going to have to leave the room as soon as the doctor gets here." He smirked and leaned back into the soft cushions with satisfaction at Holly's irritated expression.

"I thought you were Oisin, not Artemis," she complained, throwing her hands up in the air. Oisin sneered and stuck his tongue out. Holly nearly swooned at his attractiveness.

_You will be the death of me_, and _not just because you're annoyingly smart._

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice asked from behind Holly.

* * *

**Okay, well that's chapter 2. Please consider reviewing, I really would love some feedback. :)**


	3. Diagnosis

Chapter 3: Diagnosis

**Authors note: I've already written quite a few chapters for TLWH, so updates will be fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer, therefore, I obviously don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Holly spun around. Dr. Argon and Butler stood at the door. The doctor looked tired and grumpy. _That Orion guy was enough,_ he thought.

_Oh, someone help me please, _Artemis Fowl thought. Mane and Alistair were playing chess at the table in the centre of the office. Orion was watching, his eyes wide in wonder and awe. "I win!" Mane shouted, jumping up from his chair, high-fiving a slightly confused Orion.

"You cheated!" Alistair accused angrily, standing up from the wooden chair and crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"You're both morons! Shut up!" Artemis yelled. Orion winced. Mane and Alistair scowled and shared a look.

"You know, Artemis," Alistair said, "that we are part you. So technically, you're calling yourself a moron." Artemis gave him a withering glare before turning back to the screen.

"Please, just be quiet," he ordered, his mind preoccupied with what was happing outside. As he watched the events unfold, a tiny thought crossed his mind. _How the hell did they get a chessboard?_

"Holly, Butler, if you could leave me alone with …?"

"Oisin," Oisin concluded kindly, moving a stray strand of raven hair off his forehead. The gnome forced a smile. _Delightful, it's not Artemis, _he thought sarcastically _… Maybe that's a good thing,_ he realised after an afterthought, remembering the irritating, smart comments the_ genius_ always felt the need to say. _Humph, this mud boy seems to get himself into a lot of trouble for_ _a_ _genius with the highest tested IQ in Europe. _

Holly turned around to face Oisin. He smiled reassuringly at her, and then indicated to Butler with his eyes. The bodyguard came forward and placed a hand on Holly's shoulder.

"Come on, Holly," he said gently. She hesitantly nodded and let him lead her out the door. The last thing she saw before Dr. Argon closed the door was a slight touch of worry on Oisin's face.

"Butler?" she enquired, looking up at the bodyguard. He kept his eyes forward as they walked down the long, low-ceiling hallway. Holly briefly wondered if he would answer.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you think he's alright, I mean, Artemis?" A touch of softness spread across Butler's features. He looked down at the elf. "Yes, I'm sure he's alright."

"How do you know that?"

"… I just know it," was all he said. They walked in silence for a while. Holly's mind wondered to her other friends. She wondered what they could be doing right now. _Has Foaly told Mulch and No. 1 what happened yet?_

Butler seemed to realise what she was thinking. "Mulch and No. 1 are with Foaly. They want to see you," he said calmly. Holly nodded.

"Are they okay?" she asked softly. Butler sighed and nodded, his eyes switching back to her. "They're worried about Artemis, and … they're worried about you." Holly felt her chest tighten.

"Are we going to see them now?" Holly asked hopefully, her eyes pleading. Butler hesitated.

"You should sleep," he advised. As much as he wanted to find out more about Oisin, Holly was important too. She hadn't slept properly since Artemis was shot. Forty-eight hours without proper sleep, worrying sick about one of your closest friends the whole time, is not exactly what Butler would call pleasant.

"No," Holly refused. "I will sleep after I see them." Butler fixed a disapproving eye on her. She stood her ground. "You promise?" Butler asked doubtfully after a few seconds.

"I promise," she said.

* * *

"So, Oisin" Dr. Argon said, flipping through his new notes. "I believe you said there are seven alters, but you have only mentioned six." Oisin looked at Dr. Argon blankly. He had been cooperating at the start of the session, but Dr. Argon's relentless questions were exhausting him. He was hungry and tired, and he simply just wanted to be left alone.

"I don't want to talk about him," Oisin replied uncooperatively, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Artemis sighed inside their head. Addison still hadn't come out of his room, and Artemis was starting to wonder if he worse than he had primarily thought.

"Is there a reason for that?" Dr. Argon sounded like he was talking to a two year old. Oisin refrained from rolling his eyes. _Of course there is a reason. _He looked at the ceiling, avoiding the gnome's eyes. Dr. Argon was getting frustrated. "Oisin, are you going to answer me?"

Oisin kept staring up at the ceiling, focusing intently on the light right above him. Dr. Argon frowned. _Patience, _he thought, rising up from the chair Holly had occupied nearly an hour before. "I'll come back tomorrow," he said. "You might not be occupying Artemis's body then."

Oisin stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on the ceiling light. He heard the door open and shut. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to relax. He felt savagely hungry. He didn't know how long it had been, but when he opened his eyes again, Holly was there. She smiled gently at him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked kindly. He opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach beat him to it. Holly broke into a fit of giggles. He blushed deeply, a bashful smile on his face. He peeked up at her from under his lashes, his blue eyes stunning her, rendering her silent.

Artemis stared at Holly through the screen. He couldn't understand her expression. She was staring at him, or rather Oisin, her eyes full of some emotion.

Oisin paused. "Holly?"

"Uh … yeah-here!" she stammered, reaching over to the bedside table, and picking up a hot bowl of steaming soup. She handed it to Oisin, who took it gratefully.

"Careful, it's hot," she warned. He paused, the spoonful of soup halfway in its journey towards his mouth. He smiled appreciatively and blew on it, before letting the spoon finish its journey. Holly felt better seeing him eat. At first, he was a little self-conscious, eating slowly, but then he seemed to relax, finishing the bowl quickly. Holly took his empty bowl and handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you," he mumbled, after gulping the glass down in one go. Holly grinned.

"Do you feel better?" she asked. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Yes, thank you." Oisin sank deeper into the sheets, closing his eyes. Holly watched him, a deep feeling of affection encompassing her. She watched his thin chest rise and fall, the constant pattern calming her.

"You might not see me for a while," Oisin murmured, his eyes still closed. "It was really wonderful meeting you. Orion was right." Holly briefly considered asking him what exactly Orion was right about, but he looked so exhausted that she didn't have the heart to.

"Goodnight, Oisin." She paused and stroked his raven hair once. "Goodnight, Arty."

Artemis looked at her through the screen. "Goodnight, Holly," he whispered, feeling oddly emotional. Orion opened his mouth to say goodnight also, but Alistair covered it, a wise decision on his part.

Holly had promised Butler that she would go to bed after seeing Mulch, No. 1, and Foaly, but she knew Oisin had to be starving, so she convinced Butler to let her get him some food. As soon as Holly closed the door to Artemis's room, Butler was in her face.

"Go to bed," was all he said, pointing down the hallway. Butler decided not to tell Holly about what Dr. Argon had told him about Artemis, just yet. Holly nodded and patted his arm before walking away.

Butler quietly entered Artemis's room. The boy was fast asleep, clearly exhausted. He settled down in the corner of the room, where there was a small, two-seater couch. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt as he gazed at the teenager who had saved his life, who he had been through so much with.

_Artemis really has changed. _He felt a silent tear roll down his cheek. _And now he has a multiple personality disorder … with seven alters. Was he already going to get it anyway? Hitting your head doesn't give you a multiple personality disorder. _Butler remembered Dr. Argon's words.

"_MPD is usually caused from experiencing repetitive trauma, such as childhood abuse, and I doubt Artemis has ever been abused in any way, so I don't know why he has it. I think that somehow, when he hit his head, his personality shattered into little sections, which is why he has more than one alter, but it is just theory."_

_Whatever you have done wrong in the past, Arty, you never deserved this._

The boy remained asleep, completely unaware of Butler's presence, his lean chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm, his tired eyes shut away from the world.

_I wonder who it's going to be tomorrow._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon. I'd really appreciate your feedback. :D**


	4. Here we go again

Chapter 4: Here we go again

**Author's note: I was going to wait to post this but i just ... couldn't ... resist! A special thank you to happywritingx for reviewing! You seriously made my day! Orion's not here yet, but I promise, he's coming. If any of you are worried I'm going to ditch this story, don't worry. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO. **

**Disclaimer: Amazingly, I still don't own Artemis Fowl. I know, it's so shocking ... NOT.**

"Dom, Angeline just called me. She really wants to see Arty."

Juliet had walked in an hour ago with two large coffees, much to Butler's relief. Butler had told his sister about everything as she stared at Artemis's sleeping form the whole time, unable to believe the words entering her ears.

"We can't let her see another alter, Jules. We need to wait until Artemis is in control again," Butler replied reasonably. His sister leaned into the back of the couch and yawned.

"Well, you can make something up if he doesn't take control soon, because Angeline is scary when she's mad," Juliet replied, playfully shoving her brother in the side. Butler sighed, resigned. _Sometimes, I wish I was the younger one._

_I love being the younger one._ Juliet smirked victoriously. _Go me._

The door suddenly opened, and the Butlers looked up to see Foaly, Mulch and No. 1. Mulch seemed to have lost his smug attitude, and No. 1 wasn't smiling as brightly as he usually did. Foaly just looked worried.

"How is he?" No. 1 asked quietly, concern obvious in his voice.

"He's alright, No. 1," Butler answered, glancing to Artemis. "He's just been sleeping."

"That mud boy always gets himself into trouble," Mulch said, a rueful smile on his face. Butler paled, remembering the day clearly. Juliet placed a comforting hand on his arm, looking at him sympathetically.

Foaly and Mulch shared a look. No. 1 was standing by Artemis, studying his face. He tried not to wince when he saw the huge bruise on his forehead.

"… Hey guys," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Everyone smiled when they saw Holly, and mumbled their greetings. Juliet stood up and hugged Holly tightly.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked gently, releasing her to look into her eyes. Holly smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She laughed tiredly. "I needed that sleep though." The Butlers nodded in synchronisation. Holly raised her eyebrows. "Ok, ok, you guys were right," she muttered in resignation. The butlers smirked proudly. Holly shook her head and went to stand by No. 1. He smiled at her kindly and looked back to Artemis.

Juliet was dying to find out about the alter Holly had met. "Holly?" she asked sheepishly. Holly looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, I was just wondering … about the alter you met yesterday." Holly smiled gently as she remembered Oisin. Juliet nearly squealed in excitement. Everyone looked at Holly.

"Uh … well, he was nice," she said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. Juliet's smile was about to reach her ears.

"And …?" she encouraged eagerly.

"And … we talked." Holly couldn't look at the teenager occupying the bed anymore. Foaly and Mulch smirked. "Talked about what, Holly?" Foaly asked smugly.

Holly shrugged. "The other alters."

Juliet narrowed her eyes playfully. "Come on, Holly, you must have had a conversation about something else." They were interrupted when Artemis groaned and shifted, his eyes slowly opening. _I'm in control! _He sat up a little too quickly, and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as his chest protested. A pair of small hands pushed him gently back down.

He slowly cracked his eyes open looked around silently, his eyes taking in all his friends. He felt a smile forming his face. They couldn't believe it. Artemis Fowl II, smiling. His blue eyes looked relieved as he took in everyone, meeting each of their eyes. He met Holly's mismatched eyes last, and stared into them.

Holly nearly feinted. Everyone in the room was so shocked that they couldn't speak. They stared at the boy's face.

"Artemis?" For some reason, Holly felt like it was him. He nodded, his smile becoming small again. Holly broke their intense eye contact.

Juliet bounced to Artemis's side. "Where is my hug?" she shrieked, encompassing him in a bone-crushing hug. Artemis's eyes widened and he felt his face colouring. He groaned, feeling his ego being crushed with his body. Butler smiled evilly and slipped his hand into his pocket, closing his fingers around the phone and pulling it out. He took a picture, shocking the boy currently getting crushed.

"Butler!" Artemis cried in disbelief. Everyone broke into a fit of laughter, Foaly pointing at the fuming teenager on the bed. Juliet smiled with satisfaction. Artemis buried his face in his hands. "Oh, why does this happen to me," he mumbled into his hands.

"We love you, Artemis, that's why," Juliet said, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, and you should smile more often. It makes you look gorgeous!" Artemis was sure his face was as red as a tomato by now. Holly laughed and leaned in, kissing his other cheek. His lips twitched, and his face, as impossible as it seems, turned a shade darker. His eyes darted around the room, avoiding hers.

Juliet walked up to Butler and took his phone. She burst into laughter and doubled over when she saw the picture. Artemis's eyes were wide, staring in disbelief at the camera, while his cheeks were tinged a deep red, and his usual neat hair stuck out in random directions. Everyone stood around the hospital bed, their mouths open in laughter.

"T-this," she stuttered through her laughter, "is p-priceless." Butler grinned, taking the phone out of his sister's hands.

"Okay, alright. Everyone out," Butler ordered, a slight chuckle escaping his throat. Foaly snorted humorously, and as he walked past the open door Butler held, said in a teasing tone, "Bye, mud boy." Artemis rolled his eyes. Butler pushed out a laughing, Juliet.

"Don't worry, Artemis," Mulch said, "Foaly missed you." He followed Foaly out the door. No. 1 shook his head in amusement. "I guess I'll see you sometime later," he said kindly before disappearing out the door. Butler chuckled and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Holly and Artemis stared at the door, confused expressions on their faces. Artemis sighed quietly. Holly turned to look at him. He hesitantly met her eyes. They smiled awkwardly at each other and an uneasy chuckle escaped Artemis's throat.

"Well, that was …" he tried to think of a way to explain it, "hectic, frantic, and absolutely chaotic."

Holly laughed. "Yeah, I think you explained it pretty well."

Artemis realised he was smiling. _Why do I smile around her so freely?_ He didn't know the answer to his own question, which really, really annoyed him.

Holly expression changed as she remembered why they were there. Artemis frowned. "Holly, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. A tear slipped silently down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away.

"Nothing, Arty," she said, trying her best not to cry. Artemis didn't know what to do, didn't know how to comfort her. He cautiously took her hand. She paused, looking at their hands with a surprised expression.

"Holly," he said, looking at her seriously. "I …" He looked down, hiding his eyes way from her. Holly couldn't believe what she was seeing. "… I hate seeing you cry. Please, don't cry," he whispered.

Holly nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. "It's not fair, Artemis," she murmured. Artemis lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"It could have happened to anybody," he replied. "He would have killed Butler; I didn't have time to warn him."

"I thought I was going to lose you this time," Holly said, her voice shaking. Artemis stared down at their hands, lacing his fingers through hers. Holly was shocked by the uncharacteristic gesture. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly.

"It doesn't make sense," he murmured. "What happened after I was … shot?"

Holly winced. "You hit your head on the concrete." She reached up and stroked his bruised forehead. Artemis flinched and reached up, feeling the bump.

"I must have hit it pretty hard," he muttered nervously. Holly just gazed at him, her eyes full of some emotion he couldn't identify.

"Artemis," she said quietly. "I—"

The door opened quietly, and in walked Dr. Argon. Artemis tore his eyes away from Holly, and sighed when he saw who it was. He lay back into his soft bed, glaring at the ceiling. _Here we go again._

Holly sighed, looking at Artemis once more, before standing up. "I guess I should go. I'll see you soon, Arty," she said, hesitant to leave him. Artemis's heart fluttered at the use of his nickname in front of the doctor. He nodded and watched her walk out the door.

"So, Artemis," Dr. Argon said, settling into in Holly's seat. "We meet again." He took out his notebook.

"Yes, yes," Artemis said impatiently. "How did this happen?"

Dr Argon sighed. "Well, you were at a restaurant and then—"

"I remember that I was shot," Artemis cut in, clearly annoyed. "People don't get multiple personality disorders from hitting their heads, so why do I have it?"

"I will tell you my theory if you stop being so rude," Dr. Argon said angrily. Artemis averted his eyes. _Then why don't you get to the point._

"I think," said Dr. Argon, "that when you hit your head, your personality somehow shattered into what are now, your alters." He raised his hand to silence Artemis before he could argue. "If you have any better theories, I would love to hear them."

"That's impossible though!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Well, however it happened, it happened, so now we need to work on curing it, correct?" Artemis hated being treated like a normal teenager. He ignored the gnome, his mind deep in thought.

_Come on, Artemis, think … I need to meld the alters back together somehow … but how?_

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed. :) Next chapter is coming soon. Thoughts? comments? Pwetty pwease? :3**_  
_


	5. Plan

Chapter 5: Plan

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. **

Holly sat outside Artemis's room, impatiently waiting for him to finish his session with Dr. Argon, when Butler sat next to her. "Hey, Holly," he greeted.

"You didn't have to leave me and Arty alone like that, you know." Holly grinned at the sheepish expression on Butler's face.

"Well, I just thought … Oh, I don't know, Holly. I thought you guys wanted to talk in peace, without a crazy Juliet in your faces." They laughed, remembering the picture Butler took on his phone.

"Okay, point taken," Holly said after the laughter died down. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"We took Juliet to get a coffee." Holly gaped at him. Butler threw his hands up in defence. "Hey, what would you have done? She's like Beckett after consuming sugar! I had to find a way to keep her quiet!" Holly giggled. "Then, Juliet made me call Angeline. She's coming to visit Artemis after lunch with the twins and Artemis's father."

"We better warn Artemis," Holly said. "He loves his family, I know, but he would still want to know beforehand." Butler nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while. Something occurred to Holly.

"Butler?" she asked. "Where are the others?"

"They're all hanging around the Ops booth. I came to see if you were alright." As he replied, the door opened, a very irritable gnome walking out.

"That mud boy is still as stubborn as he was last time," he grumbled, storming past them. Holly had to cover her mouth with her hand to avoid bursting out laughing. Butler grinned amusingly.

"Shall we?" He stood up and indicated to the door. Holly nodded eagerly, jumping up from her seat and nearly running to the door. Artemis jumped as the door flung open, his crazy friend bursting into the room. Butler came in behind her, having to duck even lower through the small door. Holly paused and grinned sheepishly.

Artemis raised his eyebrows. Holly glared playfully at him and bounced to his side, jumping into her seat. Artemis couldn't help but grin; even if it was a tiny, barely discernible grin. But this was Artemis Fowl, the second, a troubled boy who had barely smiled or shown any emotion for that matter, openly in his life. He was still getting used to smiling. Butler and Holly shared a quick grin.

"Are you hungry?" Holly asked.

Artemis nodded. "Quite," he replied. Holly laughed. "What?" Artemis demanded.

"You don't have to be so formal, Arty." Artemis forced back the smile trying to claim his lips. Butler stood up and grinned.

"Coming up," he said, happy that Artemis was going to eat. He walked out of the room, a slight chuckle escaping his throat.

"What was Butler so exuberant about?" Artemis asked quietly, confusion evident in his voice.

Holly beamed. "He's just glad you're going to eat something," she replied. Artemis rubbed his face with a tired hand, and winced at the shooting pain in his head as his fingers skimmed across the bruise.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked worriedly, reaching out with her hands automatically. Artemis nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just forgot about the bruise." He pointed to it. Holly nodded in understanding. Artemis looked down at his bed sheets, unsure of what to say. He glanced at Holly, and frowned at her expression. She seemed disappointed.

"Holly, what is it?" he asked quietly. Holly smiled sadly, gazing into his eyes.

"I just … I don't know why you feel so awkward around me," she admitted. Artemis looked up, as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Holly," he said in a gentle tone. He lowered his eyes to meet hers. "I … I care about you … a lot. I just … I'm not good at showing my feelings. I guess I never really worried about having friends before. I was always alone, or with Butler, but I never felt like I needed to worry about him judging me. He was just … there … always." He looked at the ground, his eyes full of emotion.

Holly was startled by his confession. He seemed so vulnerable. She reached out, wanting to comfort him. She hated seeing Artemis this way. She didn't want him to feel hurt, she wanted him to feel what he deserved; happiness.

Then, the door opened, and Butler walked in with a tray hot bowl of soup and some bread. Artemis quickly lay back into his bed, his face becoming neutral again. _How does he do that?_ Holly thought, as she tried to control her expression.

Artemis ate slowly and quietly, feeling self-conscious. Holly just wanted to hug him, and reassure him that he didn't have to be shy. Holly handed him a cup of water after he finished. He took it gratefully, glancing at her quickly. She noticed that he made sure not to let their hands touch. _Get over it, Holly. You're being paranoid, _she told herself.

"So," Holly said after he had finished, breaking the silence. "Have you figured out what you're going to do?"

"Well," Artemis said, his voice sounding business-like. "I know what I need to do; I'm just not sure how to do it, exactly."

"What exactly do you need to do, Artemis?" Butler asked from his spot on the two-seater couch. Artemis inhaled deeply and glanced at Butler. Holly noticed he was fidgeting nervously with his hands, an unusual gesture for Artemis.

"I need to somehow meld the alters back together. Dr. Argon said that there isn't much he can do because the alters aren't cooperating. When I'm back in my head, I need to try controlling the outside alter—"A sharp stabbing pain suddenly encompassed Artemis's head, interrupting his sentence. The pain was nearly unbearable.

A strangled cry escaped his mouth as he doubled over. His body started jolting violently, his chest getting jerked around painfully. Holly and Butler jumped up from their seats. They held his jolting body still, unable to grasp the situation properly. His body was burning hot. _That's why he didn't touch me? Oh, Artemis!_

"Artemis!" Holly yelled desperately, her high-pitched voice full off panic. The situation was all too familiar … _No!_ _This is NOT happening!_ It didn't make sense to Holly. How did everything go so wrong, so quickly? Her mind was racing, yet, she didn't know what she was thinking. She was thinking everything. She was thinking nothing. Was she thinking? Panic, panic, panic … the only feeling was panic, clutching at her like dry ice, clogging her throat, _strangling_ her, _burning_ her.

Artemis gritted his teeth, forcing the words out. "Holly, sedate me." His voice sounded so pained. Holly couldn't believe her ears. "Holly," he repeated, his body protesting widely against Butler's strong arms. Butler glanced up at her.

"Listen to him," the bodyguard said, trying to sound firm despite the dread he felt. And then, so abruptly that Butler and Holly didn't have time to react, Artemis's eyes rolled back into his head, his body becoming still.

"Artemis!" Holly cried, breaking down in to tears. Her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground. Butler checked the teenager's pulse. The beat was fast and slightly uneven, but it was still there. Butler sighed in relief. For a second, he thought he was … No, he didn't think that. Artemis was going to get better. He had to.

Butler approached the sobbing elf and encompassed her in his arms. She melted into his embrace. "He's alive, Holly," Butler said softly.

Holly exhaled noisily. "Thank you," she whispered again and again, her voice full of gratefulness. Butler patted her back comfortingly. After a few minutes, Holly pulled herself together, rising up from the ground, wiping her teary face, and anxiously lifted her eyes to Artemis.

He looked almost peaceful, except for the massive bruise that covered his forehead … and the sweat that coated his face. Holly carefully walked to the bed, lifting a shaky hand. She pressed it against his cheek. It was hot, really hot. Hotter than it had been minutes before. Holly grimaced.

"Butler," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on Artemis. "Arty definitely has a fever, a bad one." She couldn't describe the sadness she felt. There weren't words to describe this sort of pain.

Butler sighed and walked up to Holly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I should go and tell Dr. Argon what happened. Will you be okay? I can get Juliet, if you want."

Holly shook her head, keeping her eyes on Artemis. "No," she replied quietly. "I'll be fine." Butler hesitated, glancing at Artemis, and then her, a doubtful expression on his face. He silently slipped out of the room, making sure to close the door as softly as he could.

_Silence ... _Cold, blistering silence abused Holly's ears. The bone-chilling silence never leaving, tormenting her, teasing her, while it found every happy corner of her mind, isolating it and killing it off, until there was no happiness left, just nothingness. What was the point of living anymore?

But then, if she listened real close, she could hear the quiet, so very quiet breaths of Artemis fowl, the second; the life in the dark void of her hearing. _In, out, in, out._ It was the sound of hope, the sound of life, the sound of peace, the sound of joy, the sound of bliss … pure bliss. It was the little faint glow in that dark, dark nothingness of Holly's mind.

Holly smiled softly. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at him. There Artemis was. All the memories flooded back to Holly; the happy times, the sad times, the funny times, the irritating times, and the confusing times.

_People don't realize how wonderful you really are, Arty. _Holly blinked back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. There was a knock on the door. Holly cursed under her breath as she remembered that Artemis's family was visiting.

She ran to the door and opened it. Angeline and Artemis senior were standing there, Myles and Beckett at their feet.

She gulped.

* * *

**Oh, no. Arty's family's coming ... Anyways, thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Visit

Chapter 6: Visit

**Author's note: All will be explained about Artemis senior knowing about the fairies, don't worry. HollyArty foeva, thank you so much for that awesome review! I was so shocked when I saw it. happywritingx, fortunately, you don't have to come and kick the crap out of my computer because I have just posted another chapter. :) Enjoy ...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"Holly!" Angeline cried in relief. "Is Arty okay?" Holly put her finger to her lips.

"He's asleep," she whispered, seriously hoping that he really was. Artemis senior stormed past them into the room, without a word. Angeline smiled apologetically at Holly.

"You told him?" Holly exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not having any more secrets in our family," Angeline said firmly, looking at Holly. "If you and Arty are going to be friends, then my husband is going to know about it." Myles looked up at his mother, a worried expression on his little face. He reached up and tugged at her hand.

"Mum, what happened?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Angeline looked down at him sadly. "I told you, sweetie, Arty is sick." Beckett and Myles looked like they were about to cry. Angeline got down onto her knees, and encompassed them tightly in her arms. "He's going to be just fine, don't you two worry about that," she said reassuringly.

"Mrs. Fowl." Angeline glanced up to see Butler standing there nervously. She stood up angrily, startling the twins. "I would appreciate it," she said, poking a finger into the bodyguard's chest, "if you would not hang up on me."

Before Butler could say anything, Angeline grabbed the twins and entered Artemis's room. Butler and Holly shared an anxious glance before hurrying after them.

Artemis senior was standing next to Artemis's bed, stroking his son's hair. There were tears running down his face. "Arty," he whispered in the teenager's ear, "I'm sorry, son." Angeline came to stand by her husband. Holly and Butler mutely settled into the couch in the side of the room. Butler shot Holly a questioning look and indicated to Artemis senior.

"Angeline told him,"Holly whispered quietly. Butler seemed surprised but stayed silent.

"It's not your fault, honey." Angeline grasped his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Artemis senior shook his head.

"I could have done something," he whispered regretfully.

"What could you have possibly done? You weren't even there," Angeline replied softly, resting her head on his shoulder. He exhaled shakily, trying to control himself.

Beckett and Myles tugged at their parents' hands. "Let us see him," Myles complained. Artemis senior picked Myles up, while Angeline picked up Beckett. The twins stared at their older brother's face.

"Why's that bruise on his head, mum?" Myles asked, looking at his mother accusingly. Angeline frowned and turned to Holly and Butler.

"He hit his head when he fell, I suppose?" she asked quietly. Holly and Butler nodded, both of their expressions miserable.

"What? He hit his head? What, mum?" Myles was getting, very obviously, upset. Beckett just looked from his mother to his twin brother in confusion.

"Myles, Beckett," Angeline said calmly. "Come outside with me. I'll tell you." Artemis senior placed Myles down, reaching out to grasp Artemis's thin hand. He felt the guilt clawing at his chest. It didn't matter if he couldn't have done anything to help, he still felt as though it was his fault. Artemis was his son, his responsibility. "Say goodbye to Arty," Angeline said. Beckett and Myles turned to mother in disbelief.

"We're going, already?" Beckett asked, his voice full of disappointment. Angeline looked at them firmly. They sighed unhappily and walked to Artemis senior, who lifted both of them up once more on to Artemis's bed. Myles placed his tiny hand on his big brother's cheek. He flinched at the heat.

"Mum, why is Artemis so hot?" he asked worriedly. Angeline paused, turning to Holly for an answer.

"He has a fever. Don't worry; Dr. Argon is getting medicine right now." She didn't like making things up, but she had to. _Dr. Argon will give him medicine when he arrives, anyway, _she reasoned. Angeline nodded, trying to smile reassuringly at Myles. The boy nervously turned back to Artemis.

"Bye, Artemis," Myles whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. "We'll visit you soon." Artemis Fowl the second, remained unaware of the outside world, unaware that his family was visiting him. Beckett burst into tears, throwing his arms around Artemis.

Artemis senior reached out and removed Beckett first, and then Myles, from the bed. Angeline stepped forward and kissed Artemis softly on the cheek. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispered, trying not to panic at his extremely high temperature. She took a deep breath and stood upright again, taking Myles and Beckett out of her husband's arms.

As she walked past out the door, she said, "I'll be calling you soon and expecting a full explanation, Butler." Butler gulped, nodding.

Artemis senior reached down and whispered in his son's ear, "Be strong, Arty." Before he walked of the room, he glanced back at his son once more, before saying, "Make sure he gets medicine for his fever, right now." He looked firmly at Holly and Butler. They nodded.

"Right away, Mr. Fowl," Butler said seriously. Artemis senior nodded, glancing at Artemis one more time, before hesitantly disappearing out the door. Holly and Butler let out the deep breaths they had been holding. Butler turned to Holly.

"Why did Angeline tell him?" he asked.

Holly sighed. "She said that she doesn't want any secrets in the family." She shrugged. "It's probably a good thing. I don't like hiding when I visit."

Butler nodded. "I guess so." There was a silence.

"What did Dr. Argon say?" Holly asked curiously.

"He was going to come over and check him out, but I told him Artemis's family was visiting, so he said he'll come and check on him after. He'll be here really soon. Don't worry Holly."

Holly nodded, trying to slow down her heart hammering against the wall of her chest.

"I'm going to find Juliet," Butler announced, standing up. "Will you be okay?"

Holly smiled and lifted her legs onto the couch, laying sideways on it. "Yep, I think I'll be just fine." Butler grinned. As soon as the door closed, Holly rose from the couch, sighing deeply, and walked to her chair next to Artemis's bed. Before she sat down, she hesitated, glancing at the spot next to Artemis. She desperately wanted to snuggle up to him and forget her worries, but she knew she had to reasonable.

She settled down into the seat.

Inside Artemis Fowl's head, Addison lay in his bed, his hands behind his head, smiling evilly at the ceiling. _They think they can control me._

Addison tapped his bedside table with his fingers, thinking, plotting. He rolled over onto his side, staring intensely at the clock on his bedside table._ Artemis really has become stupid. It's a shame, really … well, not for me. _Addison chuckled darkly. _He won't even know I'm tricking him._

Artemis groaned and forced his heavy lids open. His vision burred before clearing. Orion's face was directly above his. Beside him, Oisin was looking worriedly at him.

"Artemis, you're awake!" Orion exclaimed cheerfully.

Mane's face came into view. Before he could open his mouth, Artemis asked, "How did I know that you were Mane, just by looking at you?"

Mane shrugged. "We're technically one personality, so I guess we just know each section sub-consciously, because mentally, we're one … I think that made sense … did it?"

"No," Artemis said. "That made absolutely no sense, whatsoever."

Mane clapped his hands together once. "Okay, well then I'm sure you can figure it out on your own, because according to Orion, you love to brag about being a genius."

Artemis glared at Orion. "What else did you say about me?"

Orion pouted. "You always used to say rude things about me!" he accused. "You aren't the only one who can look through that screen!"

"That's because you were making a fool out of me!" Artemis retorted, sitting up. His vision blurred again. He moaned.

"You okay there, dude?" Alistair asked from his seat at the table. "You were out cold for a while." Artemis sighed.

"I'm fine." _I can't believe he's part of me. _

Artemis glanced at the screen nervously. It was black. He sighed in relief. He stood up and started pacing in front of the screen.

"So," Oisin said, "what happened?"

Artemis messaged his temples. "I was just talking to Holly and Butler, and then I felt this really strong stabbing pain in my head, and … that's all I remember." Artemis tried to recall what happened, but to no avail. He simply couldn't remember.

"You did hit your head really hard, right? Maybe you just haven't had enough rest," Orion suggested. Mane nodded in agreement. Artemis sighed.

"Are you okay?" Oisin asked. Artemis nodded, surprised by his concern. Oisin glanced at the last door along the wall, his eyes anxious.

Artemis looked at him questionably. "What is it?" he asked.

Oisin hesitated. "I don't know …" He turned back to Artemis. "I just … I feel like he's planning something."

"You mean, Addison?" Artemis guessed. Oisin nodded in confirmation. "Is he really as dangerous as you all say?"

Oisin looked at Artemis seriously. "We're all exaggerated parts of you. Imagine how you used to be, and then exaggerate it. What do you get?"

"You mean … Addison is a criminal mastermind … exaggerated?" Artemis's insides flipped. He didn't want confirmation.

"Exactly," Oisin confirmed. Artemis nodded, shoulders slumped. Orion and Mane sat at the table, listening to their conversation.

"Where are Isidore and Quaid?" Artemis asked anyone.

"They're in their rooms," Alistair answered. "We're usually the only ones out here in the open."

"Has Addison been in his room the whole time?"

Orion nodded. "Yes. It's rude, really … and anti-social. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to me? I'm lots of fun to talk to." Artemis and Oisin shared an exasperated look, and chuckled together.

"Are you the only sane one around here?" Artemis muttered.

Oisin grinned. "They're really not that bad once you get you get to know them."

"I'm not planning on that anytime soon," Artemis replied.

"We're right here!" Alistair complained, throwing his hands in the air. "Dudes, if you want to complain, can you and do it somewhere else?"

A vampire smile formed on Addison's lips, as he rose from his bed.

_He won't even know I'm tricking him._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, it really means a lot to me.**


	7. Repressed anger

Chapter 7: Repressed anger

**Author's note: happywritingx, Addison is up to something, but you'll see. Thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. It's really obvious I'm not Eoin Colfer ****because my writing is nowhere near as good as his. :) Anyways, Enjoy you awesome people that are reading my story, which, may I say, is just absolutely so amazingly awesome of you. Thank you! **

Addison threw his door open, his face twisted in rage. His sinister smile grew when he saw all the shocked faces looking at him with fear. _If they are scared of this, then imagine them when I really try something._

Artemis's spine crawled when he saw the ever so familiar smile on Addison's face. It was his old smile. Artemis couldn't remember it being so intimidating. _But how can he still be part of me? I changed. _

Addison strode to the screen purposefully, a glint in his eye. There was no way Artemis was going to let him out. "Stop him!" he yelled, grabbing Oisin and stepping in from of Addison. It all happened so quickly. Everyone held back Addison with all their might, save Quaid and Isidore, while he jerked and shouted in protest. Artemis searched the group of faces struggling to hold Addison back. He grabbed Orion by the collar, and yelled over the noise, "I need you to go outside!"

Orion nodded, gulping. His usual happy eyes were full of worry. "But how do I get out?" he asked.

"Just get out, I don't care how!" Artemis replied, pushing Orion towards the screen. Orion tripped and fell, his body vanishing into the screen. Artemis groaned. _I thought you were more agile than me._

"Let me go!" Addison hollered at the top of his lungs, interrupting Artemis's thoughts. Artemis turned around and glared into his enraged eyes.

"Try something like that again, and there won't be any more chances," he threatened. Addison's face was red with rage, and his breathing was heavy. He didn't say anything, instead, deciding to glare at Artemis in hate.

Artemis hurriedly glanced at the screen, and saw that Orion was in control. Holly was on the chair next to his bed, fast asleep. He released a relived breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. He turned back to the enraged alter, still struggling to free himself.

"Lock him in his room," he ordered. He watched as Oisin, Mane, and Alistair pushed Addison towards his door, the furious alter kicking and shrieking.

"I'll get my revenge!" he yelled at Artemis. "And next time, you won't be able to stop me!" Artemis kept his face impassive, forcing down the retort boiling in his throat as his alters pushed Addison into his room and shut the door. Oisin took out a key and locked it quickly.

Artemis didn't bother asking him where he got the key; his mind too preoccupied with the outside world.

Addison slid down to the floor, his back pressed against the door. He chuckled darkly, his beautiful but intimidating eyes shining with amusement. _That foolish boy didn't even realise. Ha! Nice one, Addison. Now, while I'm locked in here, I may as well plan what I'm going to do when I take control. They will be like putty in my hands. _

Orion stared at Holly lovingly, and had been for the past fifteen minutes. _How can someone be so extravagantly beautiful? _She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and shifted in the chair. _I shouldn't be lying here in luxury, while my sweet princess is sitting on a hard chair!_ He tried to sit up, but his head and chest throbbed painfully, forcing him down again, a quiet whimper escaping his throat.

Holly's eyes flew open at the sound. She gasped when she saw him awake. "Artemis?" she asked. The boy paused, a sad expression crossing his face, before he forced it into a smile.

"No Holly, It's me, Orion," he said, clearly pleased to be there. Holly sighed.

"Hello, Orion," she said, surprised by her gentle tone of voice. Orion beamed happily, delighted that Holly was being so nice to him.

"Addison tried to take over," he said, deciding to notify her. "We locked him in his room."

Holly frowned in confusion. "His … room?"

Orion smiled kindly. "Yes, my dear. Why are you confused?" Holly tried not to cringe. _I'm sorry Orion, but I'm not your dear. _"Hasn't Artemis informed you about this yet? There's an office in our head, where we can all talk and do whatever we like."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Wait, there's … an office in your head?"

Orion nodded in confirmation, a bright smile on his face. Holly had to admit, he was sweet, and … he looked … cute. "It's imaginary, of course, but yes, an office. When I was Artemis's only alter, it just had a desk and chair, but now, it has a table in middle, and separate rooms for all of us."

Holly looked at Orion in awe. "Wow, that's really weird." Orion's eyes seemed to be mesmerised. He was so obviously unashamed by the fact that he was openly staring her, admiring her face.

"I missed you," he murmured fondly, his eyes studying her face dreamily. Holly flushed profusely. He smirked. "Your blushing, Captain Short," he observed. "Now, why is that?"

"Orion!" Holly exclaimed, laughing it off, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"What, my princess?" demanded Orion seriously, his expression genuinely perplexed. Holly just shook her head. He gazed at her, his eyes full of hope.

"… Did you miss me, Holly?"

In their head, Artemis fowl groaned. _Here he goes again, off with his romantic babbling … Poor Holly; she really must get tired of this._

Holly sighed in resignation. _It's not like he can get out of bed and start demanding a kiss, or anything._

"Yes, I did. Are you happy now, you crazy mud boy?"

"Crazy for you," he said affectionately, gazing at her openly, completely at ease.

Artemis and Holly sighed.

"Oh, please. That card has been played before," Holly muttered, rubbing her face tiredly.

Artemis looked at her sympathetically. _And it only gets worse, Holly._

Orion obviously felt the need to continue his romantic nonsense. "You are my angel in this cold, unforgiving world. You are the light of my life, the glow in the darkness, and I will smite anyone who tries to hurt you. I love y—"

"Orion? Is that you?"

Orion's mouth was still open, his sentence unfinished, thanks to the centaur that had just entered the room with Butler. Holly sighed in relief, a smile growing on her face. He turned to Foaly, and a smile lit up his features.

"Ah, noble steed!" he exclaimed. "How I have missed you!"

For one to describe Butler's expression as funny would be the understatement of the century.

Holly burst out laughing, doubling over in her chair. Orion looked at Holly, his smile softening. _Oh, my princess, your laughter is as wonderful as the sound of singing birds on a pleasant summer's morning._

Holly caught him staring at her, and paused. "Orion, stop that," she insisted. Orion frowned confusedly.

"Stop what, my fair maiden?" he asked, looking alertly around the room for any signs of danger. Foaly snickered, and strode to stand beside Holly, Butler following automatically.

"Stop staring at me!" she yelled. Orion's kind blue eyes looked so wounded that Holly instantly felt bad. "Orion ..." He stayed silent, his eyes searching hers nervously. "I'm not mad at you," she said softly, taking his hand. He flinched in surprise, his eyes widening a notch. Holly grinned at his appearance. His hair stuck out in random directions, his surprised blue eyes wide. It reminded her of the picture Butler had taken of Artemis.

She smiled apologetically at him. "I've just been stressed lately," she explained. "I'm sorry."

Orion shook his head fiercely. "Do not apologise, sweet maiden," he replied, squeezing her hand softly. "I shall do whatever you want me to." Butler was too shocked to do anything; he just stood there, staring at Orion blankly.

Foaly snorted. Orion shot him a glare. "I don't see what is amusing you, centaur," he said testily. "My princess is upset. There is nothing amusing about that!" Foaly tried not to laugh, he really did.

But he just couldn't help himself.

Everyone looked at him, Orion and Holly with irritated expressions, though for different reasons, and Butler with an expression of disbelief. Foaly continued laughing like an idiot at the situation, Butler's expression only fueling his mirth.

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Argon appeared, smiling when he saw Orion awake. Foaly paused when he saw the doctor, which was after he had come to stand by the bed.

"My noble steed seems to have lost his mind. I must banish him from my kingdom, so that my sweet maiden is safe!" Holly didn't have the heart to release Orion's hand; she knew it would upset him.

She looked at Orion. He looked so serious that she felt a tinge of sympathy for him. _It must be hard getting laughed at all the time. _

Dr. Argon nodded. "Okay, you lot. Out," he said, his eyes full of amusement.

"What? No, my princess stays here," Orion said conclusively, protectively tightening his grip on Holly's hand. She sighed wearily.

"Orion," she said impatiently, looking into his eyes, "I'll come back straight after, but I want you to answer Dr. Argon's questions, okay?"

Orion nodded. "I shall not fail your wish, sweet maiden." He glanced at Foaly warily. "Be careful, princess." He brought her hand closer to his lips—_don't tell me he's about to_—and kissed it tenderly.

"Too late," Orion glanced up at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry fair lady, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"What other nicknames do you have for your girlfriend," Foaly asked humorously. Holly shot him a glare, and Orion obviously perceived it differently.

"How dare you! We are soul mates, eternal lovers—"

"Orion!" Holly interrupted. Orion paused, startled by her cross tone. She relented. "We are wasting valuable time."

_She's right! Valuable time we could be spending in each other's company, away from that rude centaur!_

"Yes, my dear, you are right," he said, a fond smile gracing his lips. _I love you._

* * *

**Orion just never gives up, does he? **

**Thank you all so much!**

**PS****: I know I keep telling you that, but I seriously can't thank you enough. I'd love to hear your thoughts or comments. **


	8. Orion

Chapter 8: Orion

**Authors note: Okay, so chapter eight ... I love writing Orion! He's so adorable! ****Anyways, Enjoy! You guys are awesome!**

**(If you haven't noticed already, yes, I am a little obsessed with the word "awesome")**

**I was so shocked to find those wonderful reviews. All reviewers, I actually can't thank you enough. You make my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Artemis Fowl. (I don't think I could come up with a character as awesome as Arty!)**

Dr. Argon sat in Holly's seat, nearly falling asleep. Butler had been right; Artemis did have a fever, an awfully high one too. When the gnome checked his temperature, Orion kept complaining about having a headache, so Dr. Argon gave him some medicine, letting him relax while it started to work.

Orion took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He pushed a straying strand of rich, black hair of his forehead. "Okay, fine sir, I'm ready for you questions," he announced, impatient to see Holly.

"What did Artemis do when he woke up?" Dr Argon enquired, sitting up straight and blinking his tired eyes.

"Oh," Orion said casually, "Artemis boorish things, you know, complaining, pacing, talking to Oisin …" He studied his nails, his expression uninterested.

"Oh yeah, and Addison tried to escape."

Dr. Argon nearly dropped his pen. His eyes slowly drifted up to Orion's face. The teenager was still clearly bored as he nonchalantly studied his nails. He sighed quietly, feeling sorry for himself, unaware of Dr. Argon staring at him. The doctor cleared his throat impatiently. Orion paused, looking up.

Orion raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that, wise healer?"

Dr. Argon sighed. _No point explaining it to him. _"What did you do with him?" he asked, ignoring Orion's question.

"I don't know." Orion blankly stared at Dr. Argon. The doctor wanted to hit something in frustration.

_Don't go insane, stay calm, and most importantly; don't slap the patient. _He inhaled deeply, fixing a firm eye on Orion. "How is it that you don't know?" he asked calmly.

Orion simply shrugged. "Artemis pushed me out before Addison could get out," he said. "The last thing I saw was everyone holding Addison back."

"And what is Addison like?" Dr. Argon held his breath, wondering if Orion would cooperate.

"He's ill-tempered and rude," Orion complained, throwing his hands in the air. "He hides away in his room all the time. I was so worried when he tried to get out. I swear, if he ever hurt my princess, I would smite his head off." The boy's eyes narrowed in resentment.

"You seem to be quite openly affectionate for Holly," Dr. Argon observed.

Orion stared into space dreamily. "I love my princess more than anything," he said gently. The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"And … does Artemis feel this way also?"

"Yes, of course," Orion said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He simply hasn't admitted it to himself yet."

Artemis felt his anger boiling to rage._ I don't love Holly, not in that way. I need to control this fool. _He stared at the screen anxiously. _If this isn't Atlantis complex, then I won't see any fours in the screen, which means …_

"Is that so?" Dr. Argon muttered, eagerly scribbling down more notes. Orion rubbed his face tiredly. _My princess is waiting for me._

Artemis took a hesitant step into the screen, and as darkness encompassed him, was met with resistance. There were no swirling fours, much to his relief. He sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

If Mane and Alistair hadn't been having some pointless argument, they probably would have noticed Artemis disappear into the screen.

Orion felt something in his head shift. He frowned.

"Does Artemis feel … Orion?" Dr. Argon froze. Orion's face was twisted in confusion. He placed two fingers on his temple, squeezing his eyes shut. _Ouch, my head. _

Artemis paused. A quiet thought had just entered his head, and it wasn't his. _I can hear Orion's thoughts! _The resistance only got stronger, but Artemis persisted through the invisible force, eager to discover where it would lead him to. He suddenly started becoming aware of Orion's panic, which made him panic.

_Orion, it's me,_ he thought, excited by his discovery.

… _Artemis? What in the world are you doing? _Orion demanded.

Artemis frowned. _You don't have to be so rude! _He caught himself. _My emotions are being influenced by this idiot._

_I can hear you, you know, _Orion thought angrily.

Artemis snorted, and was shocked when it came out of Orion's mouth instead. Orion's alarm flowed through Artemis. He felt Orion's desperation to stay in control of their body.

_Wait your turn! You're the one who pushed me out here in the first place!_

Artemis suddenly felt his body being forced back to his office, his energy rapidly decreasing. He gasped, stumbling backwards.

_Orion, stop it!_

_Stop what?_

_Stop protesting! I'm not taking over, okay? _The force lessened slightly. _Orion, come on . _A resigned feeling flowed through Artemis, the force stopping altogether. _Thank you, _he thought sarcastically, swiftly walking back out of the strange void, towards the light of his office.

"Orion!" Dr. Argon's loud voice brought Orion back to reality. The doctor's face was full of worry. Orion shook his head to clear it, relieved that his feelings and thoughts were his own again.

"What just happened?" Dr. Argon demanded. Orion sighed and explained to the doctor about the strange events that had just occurred in his brain. Dr. Argon seemed interested, eagerly jotting down more notes.

* * *

"What's he like, Holly?"

Holly groaned. "Juliet, can you leave me alone?" She was currently sitting in a café, surrounded by her friends; Juliet, Butler, No. 1, Mulch, and Foaly.

Foaly snickered and said, "He has pet names for Holly." Holly shot him a glare, silently advising him to shut his mouth.

No. 1 laughed. "Holly, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're probably going to find them out in the near future, so you may as well tell us." Mulch nodded in agreement, a smirk on his smug face. "And anyway," No. 1 said lightly, "you're not the only one; he once called me a _gentle mage_."

_I would so prefer that over princess or sweet maiden, _Holly thought bitterly.

Mulch chuckled. "This Orion guy sounds funny."

"Funny," said Foaly, "would be an understatement."

"He has pet names for you? That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Juliet exclaimed, her eyes wide in delight. Holly sighed, running a tired hand down her face.

"You're not the one getting chased around by a lovesick mud boy," she muttered. Juliet's hand paused, the coffee cup halfway towards her mouth. She slowly placed it down and turned to Holly, her eyes so wide that they looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

"Did you say … lovesick? Oh my-h-he loves you?" She jumped out of her seat, squealing in joy, which earned a few odd looks from everyone in the café. Holly gaped at her, mortified. Butler sighed, reaching out with his hand to grab Juliet, sitting her down next to Holly again.

"Thank you, Butler," Holly said, flashing him a grateful smile.

"No problem, Holly," he replied sympathetically, giving his sister a stern glance. Everyone smirked at Holly, making her want to run away and hide in a hole. Juliet's smirk was the worst of them all, bothering her so much that she had to look away. Holly knew Juliet was just excited, but she really wasn't in the mood. She felt stressed and miserable. She just wanted Artemis to be alright again.

Butler glanced at his phone. _6:00 PM. Orion should be finished about now. _

He tapped Holly on the shoulder. She lifted her head, a questioning look in her eyes. "Orion should be finished his session, about now," he said. Holly sighed, averting her eyes and nodding. Butler didn't want to question her behaviour with everyone surrounding them; he knew Holly wouldn't want the attention.

"You guys want to come?" Butler asked.

"Do we? Of course, we do!" Juliet exclaimed, getting up from her seat. She grabbed Holly's hand, pulling the surprised elf behind her, towards the J. Argon clinic. They disappeared out the door, their friends watching amusedly.

"Well," Foaly said, getting out of his awkward position on the seat, "I guess we should follow them."

"Juliet, wait—" Juliet burst through Artemis's door, Holly getting pulled behind.

Orion's eyes shot to the door. They lit up when he saw them. "Oh, my sweet maiden, you're safe! And who is this young lady accompanying you, princess?" Holly softly groaned. _Why me, Orion?_

Juliet squealed, releasing Holly's hand, and bouncing over to Orion. "Hi, I'm Juliet!" she said happily, shaking the beaming teenager's hand.

"I'm Orion!" he said back with just as much enthusiasm. Holly sighed. _They are going to be great friends._

* * *

Butler, No 1, Foaly, and Mulch were walking towards Artemis's room, chatting about random things, when Butler's ringtone went off. He stopped, slowly reaching into his pocket. _Please, please, please don't be Angeline. _He nervously looked at the screen.

It said Angeline. _Great, no, this is just wonderful._

His friends looked at him questionably. "I have to take this," he said tiredly. "It's Angeline." No. 1 nodded sympathetically.

Mulch and Foaly burst into laughter, pointing at the fuming bodyguard. Butler sighed. "Take them, No. 1."

"Yep, I'll just do that," The demon warlock replied, glancing at Mulch and Foaly humorously. "Come on, you giggling girls."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon ... :) Thanks for reading!**

**YOU ARE AMAZING! ALL OF YOU!**


	9. Gentle knights and cool dudes

Chapter 9: Gentle knights and cool dudes

**Author's note: Time to see Orion's super gentle side! happywritingx, yes, I want to marry Orion too! (Though I think he might have to get over his EXTREME obsession for Holly) :) **

**Reviwers, you are just ... I can't even describe how happy I feel when I see your awesome comments! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you—I'm going to shut up now! **

**PS: THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. (I know you know that)**

"And so, I told them I didn't want to play. They cheat anyway! Mane has this strange illusion that he is skilled in chess, but really, he only won because Alistair's terrible at it!" As soon as he finished dinner, Orion had started complaining and babbling about random things to everyone. Mulch and Juliet slouched on the couch, listening intently, while Butler, No. 1 and Foaly stood around the room. Holly sat silently in her chair. She seemed to be lost in thought, her eyes far away.

"Where did you get the chessboard?" Mulch asked, smirking humorously. He shoved the piece of bread in his mouth that Orion had given him during dinner, rudely belching afterwards.

"Our office is imaginary; we can merely just think things up that we desire, and then bam!" Orion threw his hands up in the air. He was clearly enjoying all the company, his voice full of excitement. His blue eyes were bright with happiness, something that Artemis's friends were unfamiliar with.

"You know," Juliet said, "that sounds really fun. I would love to be able to just wish something up." She leaned her elbows on her knees, looking at Orion excitedly.

"Mulch would wish for some more food," Foaly joked, smirking at the dwarf. Mulch stared lazily into space. _Food, food is good._

Butler glanced at Holly worriedly. She sat there smiling, but her eyes seemed sad. _Maybe I should take this lot somewhere, give Holly some space. _No. 1 surreptitiously tapped Butler, indicating to Holly with his eyes. He also noticed something was off with her. Butler nodded at him, lifting his eyes back to everyone.

"Come on guys. Orion needs to rest," Butler announced.

Juliet groaned. "But he's not tired, Dom!" Butler shot her a glare for addressing him by his real name in front of everyone, even if it was a nickname. Everyone paused, turning to Butler, curious looks in their eyes.

"Now," he said firmly, leaving no room for disagreement. Everyone grudgingly got up. Orion watched them go, his gentle eyes disappointed. Juliet waved kindly at Orion as she walked out the door, the teenager kindly returning the gesture. She glanced at Holly briefly, concerned for her. _Maybe I should ask Dom._

"Goodbye_, noble youth_," Foaly said, amusement laced in his voice.

Orion beamed. "Farewell, noble steed," he said, "You have proved your worthiness, fellow comrade." Foaly snorted, sounding somewhat affectionate in a really mocking kind of way. "Rest well, my friends." Orion waved, smiling happily at everyone disappearing out the door.

* * *

Butler closed the door, turning around to see his sister in his face. "What's wrong with Holly?"

Butler shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think she just wants Artemis to get better."

"We all do," Juliet murmured, staring numbly at the ground. Butler placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall to their waiting friends.

"I know, sis, I know."

* * *

"Are you feeling unwell, my princess?" Orion's concerned voice drifted to Holly's ears. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Orion was looking at her, genuine concern in his soft blue eyes. Holly nodded, a forced smile on her face, but it didn't fool Orion.

He held his hand out anxiously, wondering if she would let him take hers. Holly sighed quietly, allowing him grasp her hand. She was simply too upset to get mad at him.

"Holly?" he enquired quietly. Holly was surprised by his tone, surprised that he had even called her by her name. He was really worried, his face set in a deep frown. She shook her head, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm fine, Orion," she said, her voice not even the least bit convincing.

Artemis stared at Holly. He didn't know what to do. There really wasn't anything he_ could_ do. He wanted to reach out and hug her, ask her what was wrong, but he couldn't. He also knew that he probably wouldn't have the guts to anyway. Only Orion could comfort her, and Artemis seriously doubted Holly would want that.

Holly felt something soft press against the palm of her hand. Her head shot up in surprise. Orion had his cheek pressed against her palm, his eyes shut. His eyebrows were pulled together in worry. His rich, luscious hair swayed to one side. Holly's heart fluttered. She wasn't feeling annoyed like she usually was when she was around Orion. She felt touched, touched that he was so concerned.

As she gazed at him, she suddenly realised how much older he looked. He was no longer a boy, but a young man. His face was more angled and his cheekbones more prominent. His midnight black hair was tousled in all directions, giving him an extremely handsome appearance. But as she thought about it, the thing that Holly loved the most, was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, and when different alters were in control, Holly would notice something different in his eyes, something that suited that particular alter perfectly. His face just looked older. He was … beautiful, so impossibly beautiful. _As much trouble as this mud boy has put me in, I still love him. _

Orion frown slowly ceased, his head slowly leaning harder into Holly's hand. Without thinking, Holly gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. His blue eyes drifted open for a few seconds, staring lovingly into hers. Holly stared back into the deep blue pools, entranced by their beauty. The boy's eyes drifted closed again, his body sinking slowly back into his bed. Holly softly pulled her hand from his grip, laying his exhausted head on the soft pillow.

_Come on, Artemis. We need you._

Alistair's eyes cracked open, squinting as the bright light shocked them. A smile grew on his face as he wiggled his fingers, looking at them in awe. _Wow, this is cool. _Someone cleared their throat, forcing Alistair's attention to the couch, where Butler was sitting with an anxious expression on his face.

"Hey, dude," Alistair said. "Wow, you're bigger than I first thought." Butler raised his eyebrows, and despite himself, smiled humorously.

"And your name is?" Butler asked curiously.

"Alistair."

Butler nodded, somewhat reminded of Alfonse Lee, one of Artemis's fake identities. He chuckled.

"I'm—"

"Butler, Domovoi, I know dude. I share Artemis's memories." Alistair sat up, grimacing at the pain in his head. _Ouch._

"Oh." Butler didn't know what else to say.

"I'm starving, anything to eat?" Alistair asked, running his hands through his hair, messing it about even more. _It must be the cool look. _Butler squeezed his mouth shut to stop himself laughing.

"Yes, what do you want?" Butler asked after he had regained control over his mirth.

Alistair looked at the ceiling in thought, deciding. "I would like a burger and a coke … oh, and some chips." He grinned.

Butler paused in surprise. "W-what?"

Alistair sighed. "I'm not Artemis, I don't need fancy food." He paused at Butler's expression and then burst into laughter. "D-don't be so shocked, d-dude," he stuttered through his laughter, doubling over. The fact that he was laughing shocked Butler even more. "S-stop!" Alistair begged, laughing so hard his chest hurt.

As Holly approached Butler's door, she heard that same wonderful laughter. She grinned, turning the door handle. She gasped when she saw … whoever it was, sitting on the bed with his legs dangling of the side. The boy looked up and paused when he saw her. His eyes travelled the length of her body. He gulped.

Artemis Fowl II wanted to smash his head into something. _Why, why, why? _

Holly crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows at him. He smiled nervously, his eyes struggling to meet hers. Butler took it as his cue to leave.

"Ok, I'll be back soon. I'm getting Alistair food," he explained to Holly as he disappeared out the door, closing it behind him.

Holly remembered Oisin's words._ "Then, there's Alistair. He's like a cool dude, you know, a classic teenager." Oh, no._

Oh yes.

"I would appreciate if you controlled your hormones, mud boy," Holly muttered, walking over to sit in her seat. Alistair blushed.

"S-sorry, Holly. You just … look so beaut—"

"Look, mud boy," Holly interrupted, "I'm so much older than you, trust me, you wouldn't want to be my boyfriend or whatever."

Alistair searched her eyes for a second, lost in thought. "I know how old you are. I share memories with Artemis."

"Oh, right … I forgot," Holly muttered. Alistair kept looking at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "What?" she demanded.

Alistair hesitated. "I remember you kissing Artemis once." Holly flushed, looking down irritably. "If you didn't love him, why in the world would you do that?"

Artemis fowl glared at the screen. _Why did I let this idiot out? Or maybe I have turned into the idiot._

She looked up, glaring at Alistair. He raised his eyebrows. _Feisty now, are we?_ She leaned forward, poking him in the chest, her mismatched eyes full of annoyance.

"I was confused, okay? Now stop being a jackass."

Artemis Fowl actually laughed. Mane and Orion gaped at him in shock. Oisin grinned in amusement.

"Nice, Holly!" Artemis exclaimed, doubling over. Mane nudged Orion in the arm, a smile on his face.

"I told you Artemis has a sense of humour," he confided quietly to them. Orion and Oisin turned to him and smirked.

_I knew it, _Orion thought.

_This whole situation is just crazy, _Oisin thought. _And I'm not sure if Artemis is laughing out of humour._

* * *

_**Thank you once again! :) Next chapter is going to be **_**INTENSE!**_  
_


	10. Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

**Author's note: Yay! Chapter 10! SERIOUSLY, thank you so much for the amazing reviews everybody! OMG, I just think you all rock! You support me so much! THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME! *VIRTUAL HUGS***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Addison was furious.

He was ready to take control of their body, and nothing was going to stop him. He sighed as he picked the lock of his room with a paperclip. _Did they really think locking me in my room would do much? _He chuckled, his deep blue eyes narrowed in hate. _Stupid, stupid Artemis. I'm the real genius here. I suppose it's his friends' fault. They've softened him up. _

Addison burst through the door unexpectedly, shoving Orion onto the floor. Artemis, Oisin and Mane all spun around up, stunned silent. The mad look in Addison's eyes terrified Artemis. Mane glanced at Artemis in dread. Oisin just stared at Addison, knowing that something bad was going to happen. For once, Artemis didn't know what to do. Without thought, he threw himself at Addison. Addison easily ducked, sending Artemis crashing into the floor. A moan escaped his mouth before everything went black.

Mane approached the crazed teenager slowly, holding his hands out. Oisin copied his movements, approaching Addison at a different angle. Orion peeked through squinted eyes from his spot on the ground. His couldn't move. His body simply wasn't listening to his brain signals.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Mane asked weakly, desperately trying to talk some sense into him. Addison smirked, and before Mane could react, lunged at him, his hands outstretched, his eyes wide in rage. Orion and Oisin watched in horror as Addison threw Mane into the wall. There was a loud thud as he collided with it. Mane crumbled in a heap on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

Addison swung around, his teeth bared. Oisin knew that Addison had really lost it, and knew that nothing he could say would help him now. He stepped away from Addison slowly, his eyes wide in fear.

"What? Are you scared?" Addison abruptly stopped. Oisin paused; trying to stop is mind racing, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

"Don—" Addison took the opportunity to leap forward and punch Oisin as hard as he could in the chest. Orion's eyes widened in pain as Addison's strong fist struck him. He fell to the floor, clutching the spot right above his heart, helpless, powerless.

"My sweet maiden," Orion moaned helplessly as Addison disappeared into the screen, his crazed laugh full of enthusiasm.

_Get ready, Addison's on the loose._

"We locked Addison in his room. There's no way he can get—" Alistair suddenly doubled over, vomiting violently all over the floor. Dr. Argon gasped in shock. The boy kept his head down, his midnight hair the only thing Dr. Argon could see. His breathing abruptly changed from ragged, to smooth, deep breaths.

"Alistair? Are you okay?" Dr. Argon asked worriedly.

The teenager clung to the bed sheets, his hands gripping them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Wonderful," he muttered to himself. Dr. Argon paused. His voice was cold, devoid of any emotion. He chuckled darkly, slowly lifting his face. His sinister smile intimidated Dr. Argon so much that he whimpered in fright, which only amused Addison more.

"You wanted me, so here I am," Addison said calmly, his voice menacingly quiet.

Dr. Argon couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He just stared ahead.

Addison stood up, his weak body protesting. He felt his legs shaking as he stumbled to the door. His lips turned upwards into a menacing grin as his fingers closed around the doorknob.

"Pathetic," was the only thing Dr. Argon heard before Addison disappeared into the hallway.

"Artemis, wake up!" Artemis moaned, shifting position. His head was pounding, his heart was throbbing. He just wanted to sleep. Why didn't he want to listen to that desperate plea? And then reality came and slapped him in the face.

_Addison!_

"Artemis, can you hear me? You need to—"

Artemis's eyes snapped open, the face above him pausing. It was Alistair. Artemis felt dread clawing at his stomach, encouraging him to throw up. He pulled himself of the floor, ignoring the stabbing pains in his head. He glanced quickly around the office. Mane was holding himself together in a ball, sobbing quietly, Orion lay on the floor, crying and mumbling incoherently about his sweet maiden, and Oisin was on his knees, clutching his chest, tears running down his cheeks.

"Artemis, Addison …" Alistair's words stopped making sense to Artemis when he finally looked at the screen. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted it so badly not to be true, but it was. Addison was running through the hall, taking absolutely no notice of his protesting chest or his throbbing head. He felt so alive, so free. And then Holly turned around the corner, and Artemis swore his heart stopped beating.

_There has to be something I can do!_

Holly froze. The boy mirrored her gesture. A dark smile grew onto his face. The threatening look in his eyes could only mean one thing; that he was Addison.

"Addison?" Holly whispered shakily, his expression scaring her.

"Holly," he said calmly, stumbling towards her, a glint in his eyes. "Join me, and together we will be unstoppable."

Holly took a step back, shaking her head. Addison frowned, his eyes confused. "Why not?" he demanded, his voice becoming forceful.

"Don't come any closer," Holly said, her voice trembling.

"… But Holly, I love you," he said persuasively, continuing to take slow steps towards her. Holly kept moving away from him, feeling her heart hammering. She had never anticipated Addison to be like this.

"No, you don't," she whispered. Addison suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her arms and pinning her against the wall. She struggled to get free, but he dug his nails into her skin, dragging them down her forearms. Holly gasped in pain before his lips crashed against hers. She bit down on his bottom lip as hard she could. He yelped, pulling away.

Artemis jumped into the screen, running as fast as he could. He felt his heart thrashing wildly against the wall off his chest. He had never felt this livid about anything in his life. _How dare he touch Holly! _As Artemis ran against the force, he started becoming aware of Addison's cruel thoughts.

"I'm going to kill you!" Artemis roared at the top of his lungs, outraged. He suddenly realised that the words were coming out of Addison's mouth as well as his._ I must be so close to the surface that I can control him! _Holly whimpered, backing away as fast as she could to a safe distance. Addison felt Artemis's presence in his mind. He felt like his being was slowly being pulled back into the confines of their mind-office.

"No!" Addison yelled in protest, tugging at his dark, rich hair in concentration. He was on his knees on the bright floor of the clinic hall, his eyes staring ahead, desperation obvious in the deep blue pools. Sweat covered his forehead, slowly dripping down his face. Holly couldn't bring herself to run away. She still felt the tingle where Addison had forced his lips upon hers. She felt the cuts on her arms from his nails digging into her skin, but she didn't dare to take her eyes of him. She watched in confusion as he writhed and shrieked on the floor, yelling at someone.

Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Holly couldn't move. She just stood there, a few metres away, her mind racing with thoughts. As scared as she was of Addison, she hated seeing him in pain, because it was Artemis in pain, Artemis's face twisted in torture. She forced her feet to move, slowly approaching the teenager curled up into a ball on the floor.

"A-arty?" The boy suddenly burst into tears, covering his face with his hands. Holly gasped, feeling her heart leap painfully in her chest. The sound was the most heart-breaking sound she had ever heard. She quickly closed the distance between them and knelt down beside him.

"Arty?" she whispered again. "Is that you?"

He curled up even tighter, his loud cries turning into quiet sobs. Holly hesitantly placed her hand on his arm, stroking it comfortingly. He mumbled something incoherent into his hands. She leaned closer to his face.

"What?" she asked gently. He moved his hands so that they were just covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his lips trembling. "W-we t-tried t-to stop h-him." Holly kept stroking his arm, gazing at him worriedly.

"It's okay," she said softy. "… Thank you … Artemis?" He nodded his head slightly, a shaky sigh escaping his mouth. After a few minutes of silence, Artemis slowly revealed his face. His cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes red and puffy from crying, his midnight hair knotty and dishevelled. His eyes nervously studied her expression. They drifted down to the cuts on her arms, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to restrain from crying. His eyes glassed over again, tears slipping noiselessly down his cheeks.

Holly frowned in concern, following his stare. Her arms were worse then she had initially thought. They were covered in bruises, with nail marks weeping dark red blood. She couldn't help but shudder, which only made Artemis feel worse. She looked up at him, placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"Come on, Arty. You need a shower," she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes, trying to control his ragged breathing, his raging emotions clawing away at his heart like wildfire. After a few silent minutes, he nodded, slowly pushing his feeble body of the ground. Holly didn't want to say anything to him, but her cuts were stinging intensely. _Leave him, Holly. You'll only make it worse._

The hall was quiet and deserted. Holly had been walking down it in the first place because all her friends in the Ops booth had been bugging her about Orion's extremely obvious infatuation for her. She had just said that she was going to see Alistair, which made them laugh even harder. They had no idea about the events that just occurred. _No one could have anticipated this. _

"Holly?" Artemis's quiet voice pulled Holly out of her thoughts. She nodded, gently placing a hand on his back, being careful not to touch him with her bleeding arms, leading him down the hall to his room. Artemis stared at the ground as they walked in silence, a deep sadness in the depths of his tired, guilt-ridden blue eyes.

* * *

**:) Thanks for reading! **


	11. Signs

Chapter 11: Signs

**Author's note: You know what I'm going to say but I don't care. You all deserve endless praise! :) Thanks to all you wonderful people who review! YOU ROCK! THANK YOU! I love hearing your feedback, it really encourages me!  
**

**BTW, I know, Holly's magic should have healed her cuts last chapter but bare with me, the reason is just about to be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. (I LOVE YOU ARTY, YOU BOSS!)**

**PS: Sorry, that was random. Anyways, enjoy ... :)**

Artemis lay in bed after his shower, his hair washed, the bright lights in the room making it shine. Holly had quickly left while he was in the shower to clean and bandage her cuts. She had made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt to cover them, mostly for Artemis's sake. She had already been running low when the incident happened, and had used every last drop of magic she had had left, simply to keep Artemis alive until they had gotten down to the clinic. She made a mental note to ask No. 1 to replenish her magic as soon as possible.

Artemis's face had returned to his usual pallor, but his eyes held emotions that Holly had never seen in him before. They were depressed. He stared at his fidgeting hands, unable to meet Holly's gaze. He felt responsible for Holly's injuries, and the guilt in his eyes was driving her insane.

"Artemis," she said quietly. He didn't reply, the intense silence in the room making him want to cry out in frustration. Holly watched as he clenched his fists, his jaw tightening, his deep blue eyes glassing over.

"It's not your fault. Look at me." She leaned forward, placing a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards her. He still avoided her eyes. "Artemis Fowl, I said look at me," she said firmly.

His eyes slowly drifted to her face. She frowned sadly. "You did nothing wrong. You weren't in control. You didn't ask for this … I'm fine," she said gently, staring into his eyes. Artemis shook his head, grimacing.

"You're not fine," he whispered miserably. "How can you fine? He pinned you against a wall against a wall, for goodness sake!" Holly jumped at his sudden change of volume. He pushed her hand off of his cheek, burying his face in his hands. Holly looked down. What could she possibly say? He was right; she wasn't fine. She was terrified. Her heart was still jumping all over the place, her cuts were still stinging nearly unbearably, and her lips still tingled.

She was terrified.

Artemis suddenly felt so outraged that he just wanted to burst. "He hurt you, _I_ _hurt you!_" he shrieked, tugging at his hair. Holly's head shot up, her eyes wide in shock. "It's my fault!" His voice was creeping up in panic, and his eyes were darting anxiously around the room, unable to keep still. They were full of terror. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He just needed to get away from everything, everyone. His hands were pulling at his hair so tightly that Holly was sure he would rip it out any second. The door suddenly opened, and Dr. Argon raced in.

Once he had regained his composure after Addison left the room, he had grabbed a syringe to sedate the out-of-control teenager, and had been searching for him desperately, when he ran past Artemis's room and heard the commotion. He had immediately known what it was.

_Teenagers with MPD can often show signs of bi-polar disorder and panic attacks._

Artemis's head shot up and his eyes immediately dropped to the needle in Dr. Argon's hand. "No!" he cried, moving back frantically, his hands clinging to the bed sheets so hard, they turned white. Tears streamed freely down his face. "Please, no!" he begged. "No, no, no!" Holly actually felt sick watching him writhe in such obvious discomfort. Her vision blurred and she felt hot liquid running down her cheeks. She was crying.

Dr. Argon slowly walked forward. Artemis shot Holly a pained look, his eyes begging, begging for her to help him. Holly jumped in front of the approaching doctor.

"Wait!" she demanded. Dr. Argon looked at her seriously. "Holly, I know what I'm doing. I'm a doctor. Artemis is experiencing a panic attack. Do him a favour and help me." Artemis's pained cries in the background were driving Holly mad. She couldn't take it. She let Dr. Argon push her away.

"Holly, hold him down." Another scream of fear erupted from Artemis. That one sentence made Holly wanted to run away, to burst into tears, to scream. Her emotions were overwhelming her judgement, and she knew it. The bright glow, the happiness in her mind, was flickering out … dying. She took a deep breath. _Come on Holly. Do it for Arty._

"Holly!" Dr. Argon's impatient voice yelled over the shrieking. Holly rushed forward, gripping Artemis's arms, leaning on him so he couldn't struggle away. His eyes were hysterically looking around. The scared, deep blue pools fell upon her. He looked so hurt, so betrayed. Holly's tears spilled onto Artemis's chest. Her vision blurred so much that she could barely see him. He was just a swaying blur of colours. He suddenly cried out, so loudly that it hurt her sensitive ears. He sobbed uncontrollably until he was simply too tired to make any more sound. Holly didn't dare look up at him as the sedative started working. She just couldn't.

She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his hammering heart slow down back to normal. Dr. Argon patted her back comfortingly, and quietly slipped out of the room to give her some space.

Holly heaved a shaky sigh, letting Artemis's arms go to rub her face with tired hands. Her arms stung terribly, but the slow rising of Artemis's chest calmed her, making the pain easier to deal with. _I really need magic. _She forced her eyes to stay open, because every time she closed them, she saw his face. Saw his eyes as he glared at her accusingly. But one thing was for certain. The glow was bright again, gently swaying in the darkness, the soothing pattern repetitive and strong. Artemis was safe again. There was hope again.

_For now, at least._

* * *

"Can we go and see Artemis simple-toon?" Beckett asked quietly, tugging at his mother's flower-pattern dress. Myles looked up from the picture he was drawing at the dining table, his eyes full of hope. The crayon he was using hung loosely in his grip, forgotten.

Angeline sighed, stroking Beckett's hair. She was tired. She just wanted Artemis to be okay again, wanted him to be at home. "I don't know, honey. I'm going to call Butler and ask how Arty's going." Myles wandered over to Angeline, crawling into her lap beside Beckett.

"Can I talk to him on the phone, mum?" Myles asked, his voice excited.

"Me too?" Beckett added, a smile growing on his small lips.

Angeline nodded, taking out her mobile phone. "Yes, of course."

* * *

"Jules, I don't care w—" Butler's phone went off. He sighed when he saw Angeline's name pop up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Butler, how's Arty going?" Butler had told her about Artemis's diagnosis when she had last called him, and ever since, she had been extremely paranoid, calling him obsessively and asking about Artemis. Juliet put her ear next to Butler's phone, listening to their conversation.

"He's fine, Angeline," Butler reassured. "Holly just went to visit him, or rather Alistair, one of his alters." There was a silence. Butler could literally hear Angeline's deep breathing on the other end.

"… C-can you call me when Artemis is … in control?"

"Yes, of course," Butler replied. He felt sorry for her. "Angeline?"

"… Yes?"

"He's fine … I promise." Butler and Juliet glanced at each other, their expressions gloomy.

"… Okay … bye," Angeline whispered, her voice shaking, before she hastily ended the call. Butler stared at his phone, wishing there was something he could do.

"Poor Angeline," Juliet murmured. Butler nodded noiselessly in agreement.

"Who was that?" Foaly asked, looking up from his laptop. Mulch was snoring soundly in the corner of the room, No. 1 sitting silently next to him.

"Angeline," Butler answered sadly.

"Is something wrong?" No. 1 asked worriedly, leaning forward.

"She's just so worried about Arty," Juliet said, staring at the floor. Everyone stayed silent, the soft snores of Mulch Diggums the only the only sound in the room.

* * *

"What did he say, mum?" Myles demanded unhappily, confused to why he didn't get to talk to his oldest brother. Angeline sighed, pulling the twins into a tight embrace.

"Mum?" Beckett mumbled into her.

"Later," Angeline murmured, tightening her grip on them.

"Is he okay?" Myles asked quietly, his small fingers clinging to his mother's soft, brown hair.

"… He's okay," she responded in the same quiet voice. Myles and Beckett sighed disappointedly, letting their mother hold them.

* * *

_In. Out. In. Out_

Holly watched Artemis's chest as it rose and fell. She sighed. The bruise on his head had turned a purple, yellowish colour, indicating that it was slowly healing.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Holly turned her head to see Butler entering the room. He frowned

"Holly, what's wrong?" he asked, glancing worriedly at Artemis, and then back to her. _The scared deep blue pools fell upon her. He looked so hurt, so betrayed._

Holly held back a shudder. "A-ad-addison came out," she stuttered, his name sending her into panic mode again as she became aware of the cuts on her arms. She ignored the pain, keeping her expression neutral.

"What?" Butler exclaimed. He lowered his voice, reminding himself that Artemis was, what he thought was sleeping. "What happened?"

"I was walking to this room," Holly indicated with her hands at the space around them. "And I saw Addison running down the hall, so I stopped." Holly paused, gulping. "And … and then Artemis took control again."

Butler knew she wasn't telling him something, but he kept his mouth closed.

"Then, he had a panic attack," Holly added hesitantly. Butler gasped, his mouth gaping at her, his eyes wide.

"Dr. Argon sedated him." She didn't say anything more, turning back to Artemis to gaze sadly at his handsome face. His expression remained neutral, almost peaceful. But the massive bruise and his skinny, paler-than-usual face gave it away.

Butler walked to Holly, placing a big hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay, Holly. Go to bed, I'll watch him."

She nodded silently, shakily rising from her seat. She reached out and stroked Artemis's cheek once, before walking out of the room, guilt weighing heavily on her heart.

* * *

**Okay, so if you don't know what bi-polar disorder is, it's basically a disorder where you have really big mood swings. (Of course, that's very basic description.) Thanks for reading! :) YOU ARE WONDERFUL!**


	12. That crazy smile

Chapter 12: That crazy smile

**Author's note: Wow! Chapter 12! Guess what I'm going to say. Two words. The first word starts with "T" and the second starts with "Y".**

**Yep, you guessed it! THANK YOU! I can't thank you enough! I simply can't!**

**Hariti12, OMG, that's so nice of you! THANKS!**

**happpywritingx, school :( It's actually schools holidays for me right now, which is why I've had such quick updates. I JUST WRITE ALL DAY! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, and this fact hasn't changed for the last 11 chapters, but yeah ... Enjoy ... :D**

Holly had woken up early the next day, and raced to Artemis's room. She had slept terribly, only getting a few hours of sleep. Artemis's face wouldn't stop haunting her in her dreams. She kept seeing him screaming, crying, and desperately begging her to help him. She kept seeing the horror in his eyes as she held him down so that Dr. Argon to sedate him. And then in other dreams, she would see Addison, slowly approaching her with that terrifying, sinister smile. She had never remembered it being so intimidating on Artemis. The mere fact that Artemis blamed himself for Addison, had kept her up nearly all night. She wanted to see Artemis, but she also knew it might not be him.

Holly approached the door. She could hear her fast breathing. _What's wrong with me?_ She silently hoped that it was Artemis. She wanted to apologize, wanted to tell him that he was a good person, wanted to just talk to him. She missed the sarcastic comments he used to make, the smug smirk he would wear on his face, the way they bantered with each other to show their affection. _Arty. _Holly slowly turned the doorknob of his room. She sighed when she saw him. He lay peacefully on his bed, his face serene. His eyes suddenly opened at the sound, the bright, happy, blue pools lighting up when he saw Holly. The widest smile Holly had ever seen grew on his face.

"Holly! I'm Mane!" The boy said excitedly, his voice hyper, his eyes shining with happiness. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Holly couldn't understand how this alter could actually be part of Artemis. _"Artemis has a crazy side? That's crazy!" Holly and Oisin paused, shared a look, and then burst into a fit of laughter._ Holly shook her head in disbelief. _Oisin, you are the only sane alter. _

Despite herself, Holly grinned. She walked towards Mane, settling down in her seat by his bed. She pushed away the feeling of disappointment. _Can Artemis see me?_ _Does he want to see me?_ "Hi Mane," she said kindly, shaking his awaiting hand. He shook it surprisingly gently. Holly noticed him looking at her arms, concern in his soft eyes.

Meanwhile, Artemis was sitting in his own room of his mind-office, staring numbly at the ground. He didn't want to go outside, didn't want to see any of the other alters. He felt lost. He felt like every time he took control, everyone had already experienced something with one of his alters. There were spaces in his memory that he just couldn't remember. One minute he would be in his mind office, and then the next, he would be in the real world. It was hard for his friends to see that he felt confused. They never really noticed because it was always Artemis's face they saw, always his face they talked to.

"Artemis was so upset. He wouldn't say anything to us … Holly, are you okay?" Holly's expression was so depressed that Mane instantly felt terrible for telling her. "Hey," he said, squeezing her hand comfortingly. Holly hesitantly lifted her eyes to Mane. He smiled sympathetically, his deep blue eyes sparkling at her. "Don't be sad," he murmured, letting her hand go to pat her shoulder. Holly glanced at his hand, surprised by the friendly gesture. It was different to when Alistair was around her. Mane's eyes shone with pure affection, pure friendship. Holly couldn't tell if he was attracted to her romantically, like the other alters had shown … well, except Oisin.

Mane couldn't stand the sad atmosphere floating around the room; it was driving him insane … not like he wasn't already insane in the first place. But Mane had a crazy, kind, loving personality, something Holly wasn't used to. It was a friendly, hyperactive craziness. Holly knew Artemis was a loving person—she had never doubted that—she had just never seen him so open about it. Well, technically, it wasn't really him.

Holly sighed, her chest tightening. "I'm fine …" Mane didn't look like he believed her.

At all.

_How does Artemis do that expression controlling thing? Ugh._

Mane narrowed his eyes playfully, suddenly scooting over on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "You know, I may be crazy, but I can be a good listener." A light red colour touched Holly's cheeks as she eyed the spot next to Mane. He laughed, grasping her hand and pulling her up on to the bed next to him. He crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes watching her brightly. They were full of happiness, and Holly couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a hint of humour in them.

"Now spill."

Holly turned to him, a suspicious look in her eyes. "Does your head hurt?"

Mane gaped. "What are you suggesting!"

Holly threw her hands up in defence, giggling at his crazy expression. "I'm not suggesting anything, Mane! Haven't you felt any pain in your head?"

Mane ran a hand over the tender spot on his head, grimacing at the pain that shot through it. "Now that you mention it, yeah, a little—wait a minute, you changed the subject!" he accused, nudging Holly playfully in the side. She grimaced as pain shot up her arm.

Mane's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide. His frantic hands hovered above her arm, like he was unsure what to do with himself. "I'm so sorry! I just … I get excited and I forget things … I'm just crazy and stupid and—"

"Mane!" Holly interrupted, grasping his panicky hands. He paused.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes guilty like a child being told off after stealing something.

"No, don't apologise," Holly replied grinning, letting his hands go.

"Sorry!" he blurted, his hands flying to his mouth at his mistake. "Sorry!" He bit his hand to shut himself up, and squealed in pain, about to say the word again when Holly hands grasped his cheeks, her mismatched eyes looking at him firmly.

"Mane, you're getting hysterical." Mane nodded awkwardly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So-sandwiches!" Mane nearly apologised again, and hadn't been able to think of a more normal thing to say instead of sorry. Holly froze, gaping at him in bewilderment. She suddenly burst out laughing, pointing at Mane, his sheepish expression only making her laugh harder. Mane just watched her, his awkward grin eventually turning into a warm-hearted smile.

When Holly looked up again, Juliet and Butler where standing by the door, trying not to look too shocked at the sight of Mane's expression. Holly felt awkward next to Mane, especially with Juliet shooting her teasing looks from where she stood next to her brother.

"Hello, Juliet, Butler … I'm Mane!" Mane waved excitedly, his eyes cheerful.

Juliet laughed, her smile reaching her ears. Butler merely grinned, and walked towards his spot on the couch. He was getting used to the meeting-different-alters-everyday thing.

* * *

Artemis senior gazed wistfully out the window, sadness in his deep blue eyes. He couldn't believe this had happened. He and Artemis had been on the brim of becoming closer as father and son when tragedy struck. _He didn't deserve this. What did he do? I swear, I will find that fool and—_

"Timmy?" Angeline's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. He didn't turn around. He felt his eyes watering and he gave in, his shoulders slumping as he broke into a fit of pained sobs. Angeline rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her head on his back, gently reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. Angeline slowly slipped around him, coming to stand in front of his tired form. She reached up, stroking his right cheek with back of her fingers, wiping away the hot tears.

Artemis senior sighed, staring into his wife's eyes. "I just want him to be okay again," he whispered, new tears slipping down his already wet cheeks.

"I know, Timmy. Me too," Angeline murmured fondly.

"We've come close to losing him too many times." Angeline wrapped her arms back around his waist, leaning up to look at his face.

"I know," she whispered again, her voice shaking.

Artemis senior placed his hands on either side of her face. "Can't Artemis come home and have a human doctor? What can the fairy do that a human couldn't? It's therapy, Angeline, not magic."

Angeline seemed to abruptly become hopeful. "I can ask …"

"Angeline, he's our son; they can't say no," Artemis senior pointed out

Angeline smiled sadly. "I know, but I just want to make sure we're doing what's best for him. Butler said Holly's really helping him."

"The elf?" Angeline nodded in confirmation.

"Well then let her stay here too. We have plenty of guest rooms." Angeline smile turned cheerful. She leaned up and softly kissed Artemis senior's lips.

"Thank you, honey," she happily said, before disappearing out of the room to grab the phone.

* * *

"I'm like opposite to Artemis," Mane said, holding his hand out to number his points. "I'm an adrenaline junkie, I love lollipops, I really like talking, and I'm crazy." He glanced at Holly. "Like you haven't noticed," he added sarcastically, a smirk on his face, humour in his kind eyes. Holly smiled gently, sinking into the bed. She regretted getting up so early, because now it was taking its toll on her … big time.

Juliet beamed. "That's great! I'm all of those things too!" Butler was about to smirk when his phone rang.

_Damn it._

Butler did feel sorry for Angeline, but her endless calls were staring to get really annoying. He had considered just turning his phone off, but then the thought of seeing Angeline again terrified him so much, that he decided against it.

Everyone looked at him questionably as he rose from his seat, heading towards the door. "It's Angeline," Butler explained before slipping out to the room.

Mane looked down. "Mum," he murmured quietly, longing in his voice. Juliet and Holly shared a look.

_Mane must be the part of Artemis that wants to be close to his family, _Holly thought. She knew Artemis loved his family dearly. She has always noticed something missing in his life. It was just an empty space in his heart which belonged to loving his family. He had never fulfilled that hole. He didn't know how to. He was too scared to try.

Holly placed a comforting hand on Mane's shoulder. "Mane, are you okay?" she asked softly, her hand stroking his weak shoulder. His eyes were still kind and friendly, but the crazy, hyper look in them had disappeared.

"Yes, I'm fine, Holly," Mane replied, lifting his sagged shoulders and smiling at her. But his heart wasn't in it, and Holly and Juliet knew it. Holly didn't know what to say. Neither did Juliet. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like ages, Holly gently stroking Mane's shoulder, the sad teenager staring mutely at his bed sheets.

Butler suddenly entered the room again, a grin on his face. Holly raised her eyebrows and Juliet sat forward in her seat on the couch, knowing her brother was about to tell them something big.

"Mane?" Mane looked up at Butler, feigning a smile. Butler's grin grew wider.

"I have some good news for you."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I BEG YOU! YOU WILL FIND OUT EARLY NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!**

**Okay, I just noticed how long this chapter is. O.O woops ... OH WELL! I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you again, for reading my story. You really are Awesome! I'd love to hear what you thought of it. :)**


	13. Change of plan

Chapter 13: Change of plan

**Author's note: I know, you're probably thinking, "ARTY CANNOT GO HOME! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"** **Patience, all will be revealed in this chapter. ****Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Quaid and Isidore are coming next chapter, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Mane's heart jumped. _News?_

Inside his head, Artemis had been laying in his bed for the last … he didn't even know how long. He didn't think that anything could make him feel better. Addison had remained in his own room, which was smart of him, because Artemis had been ready to strangle him to death. If it hadn't been for the other alters stopping Artemis, Addison would have been in big trouble. Quaid and Isidore were still absolutely nowhere to be seen, but Artemis didn't care. As long as they didn't cause any trouble, he was fine with it.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Juliet demanded impatiently, throwing her hands into the air, her blue eyes wide. Juliet definitely didn't like not knowing things.

Butler smiled, his dark blue eyes studying Mane's expression. "Well …" Butler held his hands up. "Wait for it …" Juliet was just about to rip her blonde curls out in frustration. Butler was very aware of this fact. A slight smirk covered the usually expressionless bodyguard's face.

"… We're going home."

That one sentence took everybody a long time to comprehend. They stared at Butler blankly. Holly's mind was racing with thoughts. _Is it safe? … Arty's not cured yet! … He'll be alone … _Holly couldn't push the uneasy feeling out of her stomach. It just seemed like an unreasonable thing to do. How was Artemis meant to explain anything to a human doctor? _He can't reveal us. _

"Artemis!" Oisin yelled from the table in the office. Artemis sighed, forcing his body of his bed. He walked tiredly out the door. All the alters, save Addison, Quaid and Isidore were sitting at the table, staring at the screen in surprise. Artemis hurried to sit by Oisin, his sad thoughts forgotten.

"What's happening?" he asked quietly in Oisin's ear. Oisin didn't take his eyes of the screen.

"We're going home," he muttered, unable to believe the words himself. Artemis eyes widened. _What? I can't go home! _As much as Artemis despised it, he knew that he needed Dr. Argon in order to get better. He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair.

"I hate to say this, Artemis, but I think it's a terrible idea," Oisin murmured, taking his eyes off the screen to look at Artemis. Artemis nodded in agreement, staring at the table, pressing his fingers to his temples.

Alistair swung around on his seat. "Yeah, dude, I have to agree," he said, ruffling his hair. _What's with Alistair and ruffling his hair?_

Orion paled. "My sweet maiden looks worried," he said anxiously, his eyes still glued to the screen. Everyone's eyes shot to the screen, all worried for Holly.

"Holly!" Holly jumped at the sound of Butler's voice. Butler had been standing beside Artemis's bed for at least three minutes, and with Mane, had been trying to get Holly's attention. Holly frowned in concern, searching Butler's eyes.

"Dom, I don't think this is a good idea," Juliet said before Holly could open her mouth. Butler turned to his sister, his eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" he asked, unaware of how dangerous Addison was.

Mane suddenly murmured, "Addison." His voice was full of fear, his deep blue eyes staring at Butler with terror. Holly felt sick hearing his name. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control her emotions, but she saw him approaching her with that horrifying smile, dragging his nails down her forearms, forcefully kissing her with fierce passion. She became, once again, aware of her arms. They were a bit better, but they still hurt. An odd sound escaped her throat. It was like a choked cry.

Mane unpredictably wrapped his arms around her sideways, laying his head on her shoulder. Butler and Juliet shared a worried look. "It's okay, Holly," Mane murmured softly into her ear. Holly sighed, leaning into Mane's warm embrace. He tightened his arms around her and started humming a tune. Holly's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise. The Butlers just stared, their expressions like stunned deer.

Artemis blushed, staring at the ground in mortification. _Way to go, Mane._

The tune was unfamiliar but beautiful. It eventually lulled Holly to a tranquil state, her eyes drooping closed. She was just so tired, and Mane arms were so gentle and loving. He kept humming the tune until Holly was barely awake, and then he turned his head slightly to whisper in her ear, "We won't let him hurt you." Holly mumbled incoherently and Mane smiled gently, tenderly kissing the spot in front of her right ear.

Orion glared at the screen, envy obvious on his features. "She's my fair lady!" he yelled, leaping from his seat and pointing at the screen.

"That lucky dude!" Addison complained jealously, back to his old self again. Oisin smiled in amusement, a quiet chuckle escaping his throat.

Artemis leaned his head on the table, heaving a deep sigh. _Just let it go, Artemis, let it go._

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Argon peeked in. He looked Holly and the boy on the bed in surprise, a hint of disapproval in his eyes.

"Juliet, Butler," The gnome said in greetings, coming to settle in Holly's seat. Mane smiled kindly at the gnome.

"I'm Mane," he said quietly, not wanting to wake Holly.

"Ah, Mane, the …" Dr. Argon paused.

"Crazy one, yeah, that's me," Mane finished, completely unashamed. Dr. Argon restrained from gaping, nodding curtly and turned to Juliet and Butler, who were sitting on the couch, watching him with worried expressions.

_Mud people are so confusing._

"Ok, well you better take Holly," Dr. Argon said, settling into his seat. Mane'e eyes widened, and he clung on to Holly protectively.

"Dr. Argon?" Butler asked, raising his massive hand slightly into the air.

"Yes?" Dr. Argon asked impatiently, really wanting to get on with the session.

"Artemis's mother called and asked if he could go home, and I was wondering what you thought of that," Butler said, scratching his head nervously. Dr. Argon froze, looking at him blankly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I suppose you don't know much about MPD, is that correct?"

Butler nodded. "Well, no," he said, feeling helpless. Juliet just stared at the ground, deep sadness in her eyes. Mane's searched the doctor's face.

"I don't want to go," he said worriedly, keeping his arms wound tightly around Holly.

"I would advise you not to, anyway," Dr. Argon replied, glancing at Mane before turning back to Butler and Juliet. "That would make Artemis's recovery almost impossible. How do you expect him to tell them anything? He can't reveal that the people exist. There would be nothing for him to say. Artemis needs to start telling me things. I need to form a relationship with him so that he feels he can tell me anything. Medication will help with his anxiety and depression, but only he can truly cure himself with the help of me. By all means, bring Artemis's family here to visit, but having him live at home will not help, I assure you."

Butler nodded slowly, a bit stunned by his blindness. _ I must be tired. _

Mane just stayed silent. He looked at Holly's face, her presence calming him. _Poor, poor Artemis. It's not fair._

"I'll come back in the afternoon. Get Mane something to eat," Dr. Argon ordered, rising from his seat.

* * *

"Angeline, I'm sorry, but it's a terrible idea," Butler said into his phone, rubbing his tired face with his free hand.

"Why? What did the doctor say?" Artemis's mother demanded, her voice clearly upset on the other end.

"He won't be able to tell any humans about the fairies. He needs a doctor that he can tell everything. He needs a doctor that truly understands him."

Angeline stayed silent for a moment. "At least let me visit my son," she said, her voice almost begging. Butler sighed tiredly.

"Tomorrow, Angeline," he replied, seriously just wanting to sleep.

* * *

Mane lay silently on his bed, Holly in his arms. Butler had left the room to get him some food. Juliet sat awkwardly on the couch, staring at her hands. Mane watched her, unsure of what to say.

"Juliet?" he asked softly, his gentle blue eyes concerned.

Juliet's head shot up and she smiled, her blonde curls bouncing with the sudden movement. "Yes, Mane?"

"Are you okay?" His eyes were genuinely worried. "You look sad."

Juliet's smile faltered and she sighed deeply. "Mane, I'm just … I mean, I just feel confused. I want Arty to be happy. It's not fair at all!" She paused, covering her mouth. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly into her hand.

Mane frowned. Shaking his head, he said, "Don't be sorry. That's completely fair. I wish this had never happened either." Mane looked down at Holly. "It's taking its toll on everybody," he murmured, his eyes miserable.

"… Do you love her?" Juliet asked hesitantly. Mane nodded, keeping his eyes on the elf in his arms.

"I think so," he replied softy. "But Artemis is confused with his feelings." Mane looked up at Juliet. "I think he doesn't want to admit it to himself," he murmured sadly, "because deep inside, he knows that he and Holly could never be, and it kills him to ponder over it."

Juliet nodded understandingly, her eyes sad.

Mane nodded. "And I mean, people see him as such a mean person, but deep down, he cares so much. He loves you guys, he loves you." Mane snorted. "He loves Foaly. He loves arguing with Foaly."

Juliet grinned. "And Foaly loves him too," she replied, giggling.

Artemis stared at the screen in shock. _When did Mane become so observant?_ And then, _Oh, I forgot, he shares my intellect. _

Orion laughed, pointing at Artemis. "You're blushing!" He doubled over at Artemis's irritated expression.

Artemis groaned.

* * *

** Next chapter is going to be dedicated to Isidore and Quaid, maybe some Addison. **

**YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	14. Nervousness

Chapter 14: Nervousness

**Author's note: Your reviewers are just ... AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING! **

**Oh, and did I mention that you're amazing?**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Artemis Fowl. (Like you haven't realised)**

**PS: LOL, you probably just noticed Isidore's name and was like, "FINALLY!" Enjoy ... :D**

Isidore sat quietly on the floor in the corner of his room. There wasn't much in his room. Furtherst away from the door was his bed. There was a bedside table next to it with a digital clock placed on it. Next to that, was a wooden bookshelf of neatly stacked books from Artemis's memory. There was a small, dark blue couch that matched the walls perfectly. The walls were a deep blue colour,giving the room a cave feel, just how Isidore liked it. He didn't actually like being alone. For a while, yes, but now it was driving him mad. The only reason Isidore stayed away from the other alters was because it made him feel safe. It made him feel like no one could hurt him. And no one ever did. He had been locked up in his room for what felt like a really long time. The difference between days and nights melded together, making time seem to move extremely slowly. Isidore shakily sighed, rubbing his tired face. He was so bored, so impossibly bored, but he was too scared to leave his room, his comfort zone.

He gazed at the door for a while, studying the intricate patterns in the wood. He had memorised what everything looked like in his room, not that there was much to memorise. He wanted to scream in frustration. He so badly wanted to talk to someone. He _needed_ to talk to someone who would just listen, and not judge him. He had never seen Holly, but he shared memories with Artemis. He felt an extreme infatuation for her. She was so beautiful, and full of life and happiness. Isidore looked at his pale hands, his eyebrows pulled together in worry.

_Would she … listen to me?_

Isidore could hear the sounds from outside, which was mostly Alistair and Orion arguing about something. But if he listened really closely, he could hear the amused chuckle of Oisin, and the exasperated groan from Artemis. He gripped his midnight hair, tugging at it impatiently. He was absolutely terrified of Addison. He had a feeling that Addison was up to something bigger than any of the other alters thought. He hated arguing, hated any form of disagreement, because he felt like it could break out into war at any second, when really, it could just be harmless teasing. But Addison was no harmless teaser; he was dangerous.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stand being alone much longer. He had as much of a personality as any other human. He was lonely, and loneliness drove people insane. Isidore listened to the outside sounds, flinching every time someone laughed or yelled too loudly.

_Why can't I be like that?_

Isidore had never laughed, never joked, never argued. He just sat in his room, trying to find the guts to go outside. But he never found them. The thought of even opening the door terrified him so much, that he whimpered, his heart hammering painfully against the wall of his chest. His mind raced with possible scenarios of what could happen if he went out, and all of them ended badly.

Isidore was smart, very smart. He knew his worries were unrealistic, but it didn't stop him from worrying more. He simply couldn't stop. He didn't dare to make as much sound as a whisper as he sobbed, sitting mutely in the corner of the dark room, covering his mouth with his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Quaid lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling blankly. His room was dull. He had similar things to Isidore, except they were different colours. The walls were a pale grey colour. He had a bedside table without a clock. He didn't care what time it was. It made no difference to him, only made time seem slower. His couch was a black colour, bigger than Isidore's, because usually he would just sleep on it instead of his bed. Quaid was so depressed that he physically hurt. He always felt like this. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. The fact that no one ever bothered to notice him upset him so deeply, that he had learned to just block out the feeling. And at times like this, it took its toll on him. Having his emotions bottled up behind a neutral face was his way to protect himself. If anyone ever bothered to look at him in the eyes, they would notice the burning emotions in those deep pools of dark blue. They would see the pain, the anger, the depression, the loneliness, searing him, slowly tearing him apart.

A silent tear slipped down his expressionless face. He felt utterly hopeless.

_Death would be better than this._

And then he would see Holly's face in his memories, and somehow he would hold on for her. She was his beacon, his guiding light, his unintended love. Quaid's expression faltered, a few more tears slipping down his pale cheeks. He knew he was deeply affectionate for Holly. He didn't know if it was in a romantic light of a friendly one, but it just a deep fondness. He would be anything she wanted him to be. As long as he could mean something to her, that's all he would ever need, all he would ever expect.

He wanted to meet her, but he had no control over any of the other alters. A slight hint of a frown touched his face.

_Should I ask Artemis? Would he let me go out?_

Quaid envied the alters outside, laughing and enjoying themselves. He sighed quietly, covering his face with his hands. His cheeks were soaked. He didn't realise he had been crying. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he had to let himself suffer. He felt like he was slowly being burned alive. He didn't like social situations; he didn't know how to act in them. He wanted someone to care for him, wanted someone to just tell him that he was loved in some way.

_No one cares, Quaid. Why would they?_

* * *

Addison wanted to hurt someone. He lay in his bed, tapping his bedside table in a fast rhythm. He was so sick of being bossed around by the other alters. He wanted someone to feel the pain he felt. He had been so close to talking with Holly when Artemis took over. Addison laughed darkly. _It was just a harmless kiss. I don't know what all the fuss is about. _

Addison, unlike Quaid and Isidore, preferred to live in luxury. His room was bigger than any of the other alter's were. He had more than one couch, spread in random places around the room. His bed was massive, covered with fluffy blankets. On the white walls, there were paintings of gore and blood. He liked that sort of thing; it made him feel tough. He was angry, furious at Artemis for ruining his plan. He sighed angrily, picking up a glass decoration he had on his bedside table and throwing at wall as hard as he could.

* * *

Artemis paused. "Did you hear that?" he asked Oisin, looking down the hall at the last door.

Oisin nodded, his eyes worried, glancing in the same direction as Artemis. "I'm telling you, Artemis, he's not finished yet," he muttered, fear obvious in his voice.

"Well, he's going to have to get past me first," Artemis said, his voice dangerously low, his eyes full of rage. "I hate him," he said, clenching his fists tightly.

Oisin sighed. "Artemis, you know that in order to cure you, we need to work together."

Artemis turned to him, smiling dangerously. "Do you think he's going to work with us?" he asked sarcastically.

Oisin sighed, studying Artemis's angry face. He suddenly stood up from the wooden table, getting Alistair's attention. Orion had already been watching them, his gentle eyes worried.

"What are you doing?" Artemis demanded, standing up with him.

"I'm going to talk to Isidore and Quaid," he said patiently.

"Why dude?" Alistair asked. "They don't like coming out."

Oisin stared ahead. "They're just scared," he murmured. "Imagine being alone all day, no one bothering to visit you. Would you like that?"

Orion shook his head, his eyes full of sympathy. Alistair looked down, ashamed. Artemis sighed, shaking his head hesitantly.

Oisin nodded, walking towards the fifth door along the wall. He stopped in front of it, motioning for Artemis to come with him. Artemis groaned quietly, forcing his feet to take him to Oisin. Oisin put his finger to his lips, before quietly knocking on the door.

"Isidore?" he said quietly, his voice gentle. The only reply he got was a frightened whimper. Oisin winced. He placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it. Inside, Isidore curled up even tighter, peeking through his hands at the door. Two identical boys slipped into the room, the one at the back closing the door behind them mutely. It was dark in the room, but Isidore knew it was Oisin and Artemis.

"Isidore," Oisin said softly. Isidore broke into tears, leaning hard against the wall like he wanted to disappear through it.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," he begged. Artemis was surprised. He had never thought Isidore would be like this. Oisin held his hands out, softly approaching the sobbing teenager.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," he reassured kindly, settling slowly down beside Isidore. Artemis just stood still, not wanting to spook Isidore any further. He watched as Oisin put an arm around Isidore, talking to him softly. Isidore was shaking, his pale hands covering his face. Artemis felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was. He felt like he should do something. He wanted to help Oisin calm Isidore down, but he didn't know how.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Oisin asked, looking at Isidore—who had taken his hands of his face—in the eyes. Isidore was terrified of going out, but he couldn't stand the thought of being left alone again in the dark, silent room. He nodded slowly, his timid dark blue eyes anxious.

Oisin smiled smoothly. He stood up calmly, and held his hand out to Isidore. Isidore eyed his hand anxiously before hesitantly taking it, flinching at the contact. Artemis's watched in surprise, jealou—annoyed that Oisin was so good at calming people.

_How does Oisin do that?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, walking to the door and opening it for Oisin and Isidore. Isidore paused, squeezing his eyes shut.

"It's okay," Oisin said patiently, gently walking forward again. This time, Isidore slowly walked forward with him, glancing at Artemis nervously as they passed him. Oisin lead him to the table, motioning for him to sit down next to Orion. Orion and Alistair smiled kindly at the scared teenager.

"Hey dude," Alistair said, running a hand smoothly through his raven hair.

"Hello, Isidore," Orion said nicely, deciding to just use his name.

Isidore nodded timidly as he sat down, a tiny smile on his face. Orion started babbling about random things, mostly complaining about chess, and for once, Artemis was relieved that Orion was annoying and talkative; it meant that he didn't have to make conversation.

Artemis looked at Oisin as he settled into his seat at the table. Oisin smiled contently, pointing to Quaid's door, before approaching it.

* * *

**There will be more Isidore and Quaid from now on. I'm sorry they aren't in earlier chapters. They're the two quiet kind of alters, and so much was going on with Arty and ... well, you get the point.**

**Thank you for reading! YOU ARE AWESOME! :D**


	15. Controlled feelings

Chapter 15: Controlled feelings

**Author's note: YOU. ARE. AMAZING. What else could I possibly say? You are simply amazing. I wanted to dedicate some chapters to Arty and Holly, since they haven't seen each other much. But after that, Isidore and Quaid ARE COMING OUT. I PROMISE. **

**L0ra2, YES, THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA! :D**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. **

Artemis blinked his sleepy eyes open, the bright light temporarily blinding him. He sighed, his heart thumping anxiously. He looked around the room. Butler slouched on the two-seater couch, his head lulled to one side, snoring softy. Artemis smiled slightly at his bodyguard, unable to imagine his life without him.

_You have always been there for me, old friend._

Artemis reached up with his hand, feeling his forehead. The bump he had before had gone down a little, much to his relief. He yawned, dragging his hands down his tired face. Holly's face suddenly appeared in his mind and his chest tightened.

_She probably hates me now._

* * *

Holly entered the Ops booth to see Foaly, Mulch and No. 1. Foaly was typing away on his laptop doing god knows what, while Mulch chewed away at … Holly wasn't sure what, and neither did she have the inclination to ask, and No. 1 was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Hey guys," Holly greeted kindly. Foaly mumbled some incoherent reply, his eyes never leaving his laptop's screen.

Mulch belched, smirking at Holly's annoyed expression.

"Is there anything you wanted, Holly?" No. 1 asked kindly, curiosity in his voice.

Holly looked at the floor, a nervous expression on her face. "Uh … yeah, about that," she began. She ran a hand through her hair. "I was wondering … if you could … replenish my magic. I-I mean, I don't want to leave Arty alone and—"

No. 1 grinned in amusement, and before Holly knew it, the spiral rune on his forehead suddenly flashed bright red, a beam of magic blasting out of it towards Holly, encompassing her in bright light.

"There," No. 1 replied nicely when he finished, a content smile on his face. Holly smiled as her fingers tingled, full of magic. She felt powerful again. She heaved a sigh of relief, unbelievably grateful towards No. 1.

"Thanks, No. 1," Holly said sincerely wriggling her fingers as the magic danced up her arms, healing the cuts on it.

That got everyone's attention.

As soon as Foaly had seen the bright light flash in his peripheral vision, his head snapped to the source of it. He gaped, a stunned expression crossing his face. Mulch and No. 1s' expressions were much the same in terms of their reactions. Holly froze, abruptly realising she hadn't thought of an excuse. She was in two minds about revealing what had happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it. She supressed a shudder, seeing Addison's threatening grin in her mind.

_Should I tell them?_

"Holly?" Foaly asked. "What happened?" The centaur glanced at her arms, and then back to her, his eyes worried. Holly's eyes were wide with anxiousness. She hesitated.

"Tell us, Holly," Mulch demanded, unusually serious, the food in his grip forgotten. No. 1 stared at Holly, waiting for an explanation.

Holly sighed in resignation.

* * *

Butler's eyes snapped open. Artemis was awake, staring silently at the ceiling. He looked so glum, so lonely. Butler sat up, clearing his throat to get Artemis's attention. Artemis's eyes shot to Butler, his expression becoming neutral again. Butler didn't want him to hide under that expression, but there was really nothing he could do. Artemis stared at him silently, and it was obvious he was trying to hold back some emotion he didn't want his bodyguard to see.

"Butler," he said evenly.

Butler wanted to hug his young charge, but he knew Artemis wouldn't want that. Artemis held Butler's gaze, his deep blue eyes straining with effort until it simply became too hard. Artemis looked down at his hands. Butler didn't know what to say. The room was utterly silent, except for the breathing of the giant Eurasian bodyguard and Artemis Fowl the second. They had not been alone in each other's company for such a long time that it had become awkward. Artemis's lips trembled.

_Don't you dare start crying, Artemis Fowl._

"Artemis?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, old friend?" he asked stiffly, refusing to meet Butler's eyes.

Butler hesitated, knowing something was wrong. He leaned forward on the small couch, his elbows on his knees, watching Artemis with worry. "I've known you your whole life. Something's wrong, I can tell."

Artemis stared blankly at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "I assure you, Butler, that I am perfectly fine."

Butler sighed deeply, glancing at the low ceiling before his eyes returned to Artemis. "I don't think so," he replied doubtfully. Artemis couldn't understand why he was feeling so miserable. His chest ached more than it ever had, and it was slowly demoralising his efforts to remain neutral.

_Breathe, Artemis. _

But it didn't matter how much he tried to calm himself, it wasn't working. Artemis knew he was losing it again, and he didn't even know why. "Well then you are sadly mistaken, Butler," he replied, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. Butler flinched at his tone. _It must be MPD symptoms,_ Artemis realised.

Artemis glanced at Butler, and then hurriedly back to his hands, which he were fiddling with like there was no tomorrow. He felt his breathing becoming faster, his heartbeat speeding up. "Butler, I need anxiety medication. Right now," he said desperately, tugging at his midnight hair, his eyes starting to dart around the room uncontrollably.

Butler nodded silently, rushing out of the room. As soon as he was in the hall, he was running.

Artemis squeezed his eyes shut, running his hands over his face, wincing when he touched the tender bump on his head. He couldn't do anything. He just sat there, breathing hard, pulling at his dark, rich hair.

_In. Out. In. Out._

This wasn't right. No one should have to feel anxiety to this level. Artemis cringed. _There's no way out, no way out._ His thoughts were becoming jumbled and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them as tightly as he could. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to restrain from crying. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails digging into his palms. The pain distracted him from the sorrow he felt tearing at his being.

Holly approached Artemis's door with his breakfast, a calm smile on her face, when she heard someone quietly sobbing inside the room. She paused. She knew that sound. Her smile vanished abruptly. She bolted the last two steps towards the door, throwing it open.

She gasped when she saw him, her mismatched eyes widening in terror.

Blood.

The sickly smell of it tormented Holly's sensitive nose, driving out the last of the calm thoughts she had left. The teenager on the bed whimpered, curling up tighter, more blood seeping out of his pale clenched fists. The contrast of dark crimson blood streaming down his paper-white skin was horrifying to look at. Holly dashed forward, placing the forgotten food on the bedside table. She turned to the sobbing boy and paused. She didn't know what to do, how to help him.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, leaning in so that she was closer to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face set in a deep frown. His breathing was fast, too fast. It sounded as though he was trying to force air through his lungs and back out again, instead of it being a natural process. The question seemed to upset him greatly, his eyebrows bunching closer together. His lips were pressed together in a hard line. Holly felt terrible. It suddenly became obvious to her.

_Imagine if people kept asking who you were. Imagine if you weren't in control of your own body every day, and that it was something you had to fight for._

She grasped his hand gently. He flinched but didn't pull away. She pried his left fist open, pressing her palm flat against his, ignoring the sickening feeling of his warm blood against her skin. Magic sparked between their palms, healing the nail marks on his palm. Holly kept hold of his left hand, reaching around his bunched up body to grasp his other hand. He didn't protest, opening his clenched fist strait away for her to heal it. When he didn't let go of her hands, Holly slowly climbed on the bed beside him. She pulled one of her hands out of his grip, reaching forwards to stroke the bunched up muscles in his forehead. His forehead was hot, and there was sweat on it, but Holly couldn't care less. It seemed to calm him, because his hard expression softened, even if just slightly.

The teenager let Holly's hand explore his dark hair. It was unbelievably soft. He leaned into her hand, his right hand still laced through hers. The door slowly opened, and Holly felt the boy's hand tighten his grip on hers. She removed her hand from his hair reluctantly, letting him grip it again. His eyes remained closed the whole time. He didn't dare to take a peek. He didn't need to. He trusted Holly with his life. And at the moment, that fact was clear to him.

"It's okay," Holly murmured softly, silently turning her head towards Butler and Dr. Argon. The doctor gazed at them, his eyes studying their linked hands, the boy's pale face. Butler looked surprised, his eyes wider than usual.

"Is that Artemis?" Dr. Argon asked Holly, his expression impossible to read. Holly looked back to the teenager, wishing he would open his eyes.

Artemis nodded his head mutely, answering Dr. Argon's question. Holly was stunned. She hadn't even considered the possibility of him being Artemis. He seemed so unlike Artemis, but Holly knew it was because of depression and anxiety. She could see it as she gazed at him, even though his eyes were closed. His face was worn and bony, there were bags under his eyes, and he simply looked unhealthy.

"Do you still want the medication, Artemis?" Dr. Argon asked calmly, not wanting to upset him further. Artemis nodded, his eyes still closed tightly. Holly gazed at him softly.

_Oh, Artemis. Why won't you open your beautiful eyes?_

Butler stayed at the door, while Dr. Argon walked forward with a cup of water and a small pill in his gloved hands. He handed it to Holly. She paused, looking at Dr. Argon questionably. A hint of a smile touched Dr. Argon's lips before he walked back towards the door.

_I have to have a bit of humour in my job._

Butler glanced once more at Holly and Artemis. Holly smiled at him gently. Butler smiled back half-heartedly, worried about Artemis, before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Holly turned back to Artemis, and was stunned to his deep blue eyes already watching her. They were red and puffy from crying, but Holly felt like he was silently communicating with her, silently conveying his gratefulness. She could suddenly easily tell it was him. Something in his eyes just made her sure of it.

She handed him the cup, placing the pill in his other hand. She watched him, softness in her mismatched eyes, as he swallowed the pill and water. When he finished, she took the cup from him, placing it on the bedside table. Before he could react, she turned back to him and unexpectedly threw her arms around his neck, digging her face into the crook of it. He froze, his eyes widening, his hands hovering awkwardly around Holly. Artemis could hear her ragged breathing. And then he realised she was sobbing. He felt his eyes water, and he squeezed his mouth shut to restrain from crying with her. The fact that he was feeling really depressed wasn't helping him control his emotions. Artemis hesitantly lowered his hands until they were wrapped tightly around Holly's waist.

"I'm sorry, Arty," Holly half sobbed, half laughed. "I know this is awkward for you, it's just that … I just missed you so much."

Artemis blinked, a tear slipping down his right cheek. He couldn't understand his emotions. All he wanted to do was hold Holly tighter, to lean his cheek on her head, to fall asleep in her gentle arms. "I … I missed you too," he whispered so quietly, that even Holly's sensitive ears barely heard it.

Holly was surprised. She hadn't actually been expecting a reply from him. She breathed in his ever so familiar scent, cherishing the feel of being so close to him, something very rare for them. Artemis wanted to sink into her embrace, tell her how much he really cared, but he knew he would never be able to do that; he was too scared, not to mention terrible with social situations. They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms for a short, blissful moment. Holly knew that she should let go, slowly and hesitantly releasing him. He let her go, even though all he wanted to do was keep holding on.

Holly grinned up at him with her mismatched eyes, wiping away her tears, laughing at his concerned expression. Artemis glanced down at her, a tiny, tiny smile growing on his face, replacing the worried frown. He still felt a little anxious, but Holly's presence was making him feel so much better than before. Holly's expression became playful.

"Now, mud boy, you're going to eat right now, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Thank you, once again! :D**


	16. Progressions

Chapter 16: Progressions

**Author's note: Thank you! (I should count how may times I've said that. Too much.)**

**Disclaimer: I know, It's really hard to figure out what I'm going to say ... lol, just kidding. I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"I won that chess game!" Mane shrieked, throwing his hands in the air. Isidore whimpered quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. All the alters sitting at the table gave Mane a nasty look, except for Quaid, who had eventually let Oisin take him outside. Quaid was sitting on the other side of Oisin, staring at the screen, watching intently as Artemis had his session with Dr. Argon. Mane blushed, lowering his hands.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking guiltily across the table at Isidore, who was trying to look brave. Oisin, who was sitting next to him, patted his shoulder, smiling. Isidore hesitantly turned his head to him, and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't mind him," Oisin said. "He just gets excited … a lot."

Orion snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like all the time, you mean," he complained in exasperation, a teasing look in his eyes. Mane stuck his tongue out at Orion, who returned the childish gesture. At first, when Isidore and Quaid came out, the atmosphere had been awkward, but of course, with Mane, Orion and Alistair around to babble like idiots, everyone eventually became fairly comfortable around each other. Artemis had asked if he could take control earlier that morning, and no one had argued. It had been so obvious that he really wanted to see his friends.

Orion's eyes widened, and he suddenly smiled. He turned to Isidore. "Do you want me to teach you how to play chess?" His deep blue eyes were so excited that Isidore couldn't decline. He nodded timidly. Orion's smile grew impossibly wide, which frightened Isidore a little. Alistair nudged Orion in the side.

"Stop scaring him, dude," he said. Orion's smile faltered.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Aha!" Mane yelled, pointing at Orion accusingly. Isidore cringed at the loud noise.

"Shut your mouth!" Orion yelled, irritated. Mane's hands flew to his mouth. He wasn't used to being quiet.

"Sorry," Mane mumbled again in to his hands. Isidore shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he murmured, looking at the table top. _Stop being a wimp, _he thought to himself. Oisin glanced Quaid. He seemed to be fascinated by the outside world. His eyes hadn't left the screen once. Oisin smiled. In the back of his mind, he knew that they were going to have to face Addison or vice versa at some point. He glanced at the last door along the wall, hearing Orion's excited voice in the background as he enthusiastically taught Isidore how to play chess.

Dr. Argon sighed. "Artemis, you need to talk to me," he said. Artemis stared at the wall opposite his bed. He seemed to be having a battle within himself, his eyes full of raging emotions. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until he couldn't cry anymore, to scream until his lungs gave out.

"Artemi—"

"You think I don't know that?" Artemis snapped, turning to glare at Dr. Argon. The gnome's face remained calm, his eyes sympathetic, which only annoyed Artemis more.

"What's bothering you, Artemis?" he asked, looking at Artemis in the eyes. Artemis looked away; despising the look of understanding in the doctor's eyes. He stared at his hands.

"Is it because of … Addison?" Dr. Argon guessed slowly, his voice gentle and patient. Artemis felt his shoulders slump. He buried his face in his hands. He hated feeling like this. He had just started to feel better with Holly, when Dr. Argon had walked in. Artemis knew Dr. Argon was right; he did need to start talking with him, but it wasn't that simple for him. He hadn't ever opened up to someone like Dr. Argon was asking of him, not even to Holly. And he knew that he trusted Holly way more than he trusted Dr. Argon.

"I just …" Artemis released a shaky breath. "I don't have my own life. I can't control him. He'll hurt h-her" Artemis didn't say anything more, but Dr. Argon knew that this was a big step for him. He nodded, noticing Artemis was starting to shake a little.

"Do you want to finish now, Artemis?" Dr. Argon enquired, not wanting to push him too far. Artemis nodded, his face still covered by his pale hands.

Dr Argon rose from Holly's seat. "Okay, Holly's waiting outside. Do you want to see her?" Artemis nodded again.

The gnome stepped outside the room, motioning for Holly—who was sitting on one of the chairs outside his room—to go inside. She nodded, her face worried, and as she passed Dr. Argon, she murmured, "Thank you." Dr. Argon nodded, closing the door behind Holly. Holly's expression became rueful when she saw Artemis. He was looking at her already, his expression guarded.

_Artemis, why won't you show me how you really feel?_

She settled down in her seat by his bed. She smiled gently. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Holly, I'm quite alright." Holly sighed, leaning forward and soothing back his midnight hair. His blue eyes widened a notch in surprise. She smirked.

"Still working on your social skills, Artemis?" she asked teasingly, leaning back in her seat.

Artemis smiled slightly. "It would seem so," he replied humorously, feeling a bit like his normal self again with the playful bantering between him and his friend. Holly felt it too, her body visibly relaxing the tight muscles in it.

Holly suddenly remembered something. "Uh … Artemis?" she asked. He frowned, confused by her nervous tone. "Your mother is visiting today."

His expression became startled. "W-what? Today?" he stuttered uncharacteristically. "My mother can't see me now!" his voice rose in panic. He leaned back into the pillows, his body stiff, and started muttering to himself. Holly grimaced.

"Why not, Arty?"

"Don't you see, Holly? I'm an emotional mess. I can't control myself, I—" His voice abruptly became quiet as he started muttering again, running his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Artemis!" Holly gripped him by the forearms, looking into his eyes firmly. He seemed surprised, his eyes widening. "Your mother hasn't talked to you at all since …" Holly didn't finish her sentence.

Artemis forced himself to calm down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "When is she arriving?" he asked calmly, his eyes still closed. Holly released his forearms and stood there in front of him, gazing at his pale, skinny face.

"Half an hour or so," she answered.

_Ok, half an hour. I have time, _Artemis thought, taking another deep breath. He felt Holly's eyes on him. He didn't understand why it made him so nervous, but it did. The silence was agonizing. Artemis slowly opened his eyes. Holly's expression confused him. Her eyes were so sad. He had never seen her like this. A tear slipped down her cheek. Artemis didn't know what to do.

_Oisin would know what to do, _he thought enviously.

"Holly," he said, grimacing at how formal he sounded. Artemis reached forward, brushing his hand against hers, silently asking permission to hold it. Holly gripped it tightly, looking at him in surprise. Artemis was finding it very hard to meet her gaze, in fact, he simply couldn't. He stared at the floor as he spoke.

"Don't look at me like that, Holly," he whispered almost noiselessly, his voice full of angst. He heard Holly take a deep intake of breath.

"You're not looking at me anyway. What difference does it make to you?" She sounded hurt. "I'm looking at you like this because I'm worried about you. I care about you …" Holly's voice faded off. "Don't you care about me?" she whispered so quietly that Artemis wondered if he had imagined it. He looked up at her. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, her mismatched eyes wounded.

Artemis's vision blurred, and he knew he was crying. "Don't take it personally, Holly," he said, his voice shaking. He blinked his overflowing, watery eyes so that he could see Holly properly. He reached out with his free hand, wiping away Holly's tears. "Holly, I'm a coward," he admitted. His deep blue eyes were so full of emotion that the blue almost seemed to be moving, like waves of fire swaying gently back and forth.

Holly just stared at him, relentless tears streaming down her cheeks. Artemis continued. "You know I care for you. You know that, Holly," he murmured, the words just slipping from his mouth uncontrollably. "I'm not a good friend." He looked at her hand in his grip, unable to bring himself to meet eyes. She felt terrible. Holly pulled her hand out of his, and cupped his bony, wet cheek. She shook her head, angry at herself for getting mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Arty," she said genuinely, stroking his cheek. He just stared into her eyes, his breath ragged and uneven, and his expression guilty. "I didn't mean it. I've just been so stressed lately. I can't sleep properly anymore. I just … I want you to be happy. You're a wonderful young man, Artemis."

Artemis couldn't help it anymore. It was all just too much for him. He broke into tears, despising himself for it. He hated crying; it showed the vulnerable side of him. Holly was so shocked, that she actually couldn't move for at least five seconds. When she could move again, the first thing she did was wrap her arms tightly around Artemis's tiny waist. He clung to her neck, sinking his head into her shoulder. It felt so good to let out all his raging emotions, that Artemis couldn't stop crying. Holly just held him, softly reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Artemis eventually stopped crying, but couldn't bring him to move from Holly's embrace. He knew it was because of how depressed he was feeling. He never wanted to feel it again. As he held her, he realised that he actually felt content. He listened to her calm, even breaths, and she listened to his. Holly suddenly chuckled sadly.

"After all the things we've been through, _this_ is the worst," she said. "At least we kind of enjoyed ourselves on those crazy missions."

Artemis stayed silent, and Holly frowned worriedly. "Arty?"

"Hmm," The teenager mumbled into her. _I don't think Artemis has ever said something so informal in his life. _Holly patted his back, trying not to shudder as she felt his bony spine through the material. Artemis shifted and buried his head into the crook of her neck. He was half-asleep; unaware of what he was doing. You would never find Artemis in his right mind doing something like this.

Holly suppressed a gasp as she felt Artemis's gentle, warm breaths on her neck. _He must be asleep. There is no way in the world that Artemis Fowl is awake right now._

She leaned back, gently cupping his cheeks. His arms remained loosely around her neck His eyes drifted open for a brief moment before closing again. "Artemis, you need to wake up," Holly urged, patting his cheeks. He groaned, mumbling something incoherent. "Artemis!" He jumped, his eyes snapping open. He glanced at his arms around Holly's neck, and then her expression. His eyes were wide in shock. He quickly removed his arms from around her neck, leaning back into his bed.

He stared at his hands, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had surrendered to his emotions, letting them take control of his actions. Holly opened her mouth to say something, but the door creaked open, and Butler peeked in. Holly could see Angeline behind him. She walked passed him, ducking under the low door, and paused in surprise when she saw Artemis awake. Artemis stared back at his mother, shocked by how much he had missed her.

"Holly, can I be alone with my son?" Angeline asked quietly, her eyes never breaking contact with Artemis's.

Holly nodded. "Of course," she said, even though she didn't want to leave at all. Artemis broke eye contact with his mother to look at her. She smiled gently. He just stared at her as blankly she walked out of the room with Butler.

Artemis gasped as he felt two strong arms encompass him in a tight hug. "My little Arty," Angeline whispered in his ear, her voice full of happiness.

* * *

**Arty is meant to be acting a little OOC because of the depression and anxiety. I know he would never normally do something like that. :) ****Thanks for reading!**


	17. Uncharacteristic gestures

Chapter 17: Uncharacteristic gestures

**Author's note: THANKS YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**DarkShadowPerfection, I know, I'm sorry I haven't had much Addison. There's just so much going on with everyone else. I will, I promise. I just need have Quaid and Isidore surface first. :) And then bad boy is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis breathed in his mother's unique scent, sinking into her warm embrace. He couldn't stop himself. He was so confused with his feelings. Angeline was so warm and gentle, and he hadn't seen her for what felt like years to him.

"Mothe-mum?"

Angeline smiled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Artemis hesitated, burying his face into her neck. "I … I'm sorry." Angeline wanted to lean back so that she could see Artemis's expression, but he clung tightly to her neck, his face hidden. Angeline stroked his dark, luscious hair, soothing it back. Artemis seemed to like it, his weak arms tightening the slightest bit.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked gently, a frown on her worried face.

"I should have been a better son," he whispered, his voice trembling. Angeline's hand paused abruptly, and she pulled back, cupping Artemis's cheeks. There were tears on his face and his blue eyes were red and puffy. He looked so confused, so helpless. She had never seen him so distraught before. She leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to his nose.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son," she said gently. "You have saved me so many times."

Artemis shook his head, his sad eyes downcast. "I got you into all the trouble in the first place," he argued, grasping his mother's hands on his cheeks, and holding them in his own. Angeline smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, an unfamiliar feeling tugging at his heart.

"Mum," he blurted without thinking. Angeline opened her eyes, making Artemis feel uncomfortable under her stare. "I just … was wondering how Myles and Beckett are," he said, pushing down the three words he was about to say. Angeline smiled.

"They miss you so much. They never stop asking about you, Arty," she said, her eyes full of affection for her oldest son. Artemis nodded, guarding his expression. Inside, he felt so deeply touched. He missed his little brothers. They put the bounce back into his life, the happiness and craziness. Artemis briefly imagined Mane being left in room with them.

_That would be disastrous, catastrophic._

"… And fath-dad?"

Angeline was pleased that Artemis was making an effort to be less formal around her. "He misses you so much, Arty." She reached up and stroked his cheek, holding his gaze. "We all do. It's not the same without you." Artemis nodded curtly, desperately trying control his emotions. He tore his eyes away from his mother's, looking down again.

"Mot-mum, I'm incredibly exhausted. Dr. Argon said that I need to sleep more." Artemis hated lying to his mother. It made him feel horrible, but he needed to be alone. He hadn't been alone in so long. Even when he fell asleep, he would wake up in his mind-office, surrounded by all his alters.

Angeline nodded, kissing his cheek. "You can sleep," she said. Artemis knew that tone. She wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Mum, go home," he said softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Angeline frowned.

"No, I want to be with you, Arty," she protested.

"No, I'll be fine. You need to go home to Myles, Beckett and father." He was losing his patience, and Angeline could tell by his formal tone.

"Don't you want me here, Arty?" she asked, wounded. "Don't you love me?"

Artemis sighed unsteadily, looking up and shaking his head fiercely. "I … Of course I do," he replied, unable to say the words. He reached out, placing a hand on his mother's cheek. "You know that … mum." Angeline sighed, looking into his eyes. She stared into them for a long time, searching them.

"Alright," she said disappointedly. "I'll go. But next time I visit, I want to bring your brothers and father." She leaned in and kissed him once more on the cheek, before walking out of the room, trying her hardest to remain neutral.

Artemis sighed deeply when he heard the door close, leaning back into his bed, his tight muscles loosening. He couldn't believe he was alone. It was … peaceful. It wasn't that he didn't like company; it was just that every now and then, he liked being alone, alone with himself. He took even, deep breaths, keeping his mind clear. For once, he didn't want to think; he just wanted to relax. He wanted to be free from his worries. He counted his breaths to distract himself.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven … seven alte—no, Artemis, just relax. Relax._

Even the word was relaxing. He said it out loud. "Relax." And he did relax, closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. He breathed deeply.

_In. Out. In. Out._

He couldn't feel anything, just his body. His mind was free from thoughts, free from emotions. It was a strange feeling, but it was calming too. Before he knew it, he was smiling, just slightly, but smiling nevertheless.

"So you travel there, because If you do that," Orion indicated to the spot where Isidore was about to move his rook, "Yo—"

"Hey, let him have a go!" Mane cut in, nudging Orion in the side. Orion shot him glare.

"Isidore doesn't mind, do you young fellow." Orion looked to Isidore. Isidore gulped, his eyes startled, looking in between Orion and Mane.

Alistair was sitting cross-legged on the table next to the chessboard, drinking a bottle of coke. He burped rudely, smirking at Orion's appalled expression.

"You are disgusting," Orion whined. Isidore felt an odd emotion in his stomach. _Humour maybe?_

Oisin had moved to sit by Quaid sometime during the chess game. They were sitting in the corner of the table, watching the screen together. It had just turned black, which meant Artemis had his eyes closed. Quaid slowly turned his head to look at Oisin.

He opened his mouth, hesitating before murmuring, "Have you been out yet?"

Oisin smiled kindly, nodding. "Yes," he replied. "I was the first one out." Quaid nodded, looking down at his pale hands. His eyes were full to the brim with emotions. Oisin decided to continue, knowing that Quaid was interested, but just wasn't sure how to ask.

"It's odd being in control of Artemis's body. When I went out, my head was pounding, and my chest really hurt, but I think Artemis's injuries are slowly getting better." Quaid looked up at Oisin, his eyes fascinated, his expression interested. He seemed to be full of questions.

"Did you meet … Holly?" He said her name so gently, like it was the most delicate word. Oisin nodded, feeling his own heart speed up a little.

Quaid's eyes lit up, and he actually looked happy for once. "What's she like?" he blurted, unable to stop himself from asking.

Oisin's smile softened. "Well," he said.

* * *

"Has Angeline gone home yet? I want to see Arty," Juliet said softly, her voice full of worry. Butler and Holly had found the group of friends—expect for Foaly, who was spending the day with his wife, Caballine—in the café, happily doing what they did best: bantering. Holly, as always, sat wedged in between Butler and Juliet. Mulch and No. 1 watched silently, sitting next to each other on the round table.

Butler shrugged. "I don't know, but I doubt it. She didn't seem too keen on leaving Artemis anytime soon." Holly smiled gently, still feeling her heart hammering from their little moment. She had never seen him so emotional. The way he had cried into her was so heart-breaking, but his little mumble had been adorable. Holly shook her head. _Wow, I need to sleep._

Mulch shuddered. "She sounds … scary," he said, frowning. No. 1 chuckled shaking his head.

Juliet looked at Mulch, her eyes wide. "You," she said slowly, "have no idea how scary Artemis Fowl the second's mother can be." Butler nodded, sharing a look with his sister.

Holly shook her head, giggling. "Leave Angeline alone; she's worried about him."

Juliet shook her head. "No, you don't understand. She turns into a …"

"Troll?" Mulch offered, smirking humorously.

"An outraged troll," Butler said. He couldn't help it. All the sadness was driving him mad; he needed some sort of amusement. Holly gaped at Butler in disbelief. Butler laughed as she nudged him in the side playfully. No. 1's smile reached his ears. Juliet grinned.

"Nice one, Do—"

"Okay! Let's go and see if Angeline's gone, shall we," Butler interrupted, standing up hurriedly.

Juliet frowned. "But you said—"

"Are you coming, or what?" Butler said, already walking away. Juliet glanced at her older brother, and then to Holly. She suddenly grabbed Holly's hand and raced after Butler. Holly felt a sense on Déjà vu as she was pulled out of her seat like a doll being swung around by a young girl.

"No, that's fine! Just leave us here! We'll catch up!" Mulch yelled after them—which earned a few annoyed looks from people in the cafe—an amused expression his face.

Holly turned her head before they ran out the door just in time to yell. 'Sorry! It's Juliet's fault!"

When Butler, Juliet and Holly got to Artemis's door, they listened, just to make sure no one else was in there. Silence. Holly smiled, slowly placing her hand on the doorknob and turning it. Juliet and Butler peeked in from behind her. They all smiled gently at the scene before them.

Artemis lay in his bed, fast asleep, his mouth slightly open. He looked calm, his body visibly comfortable. His head was slightly tilted to one side, and his left hand dangled of the side of the bed. Holly slowly walked into the room, Juliet and Butler trailing behind her. She settled down in her seat. It had become a routine for her, and everyone just thought of it as her seat. Juliet and Butler sat on the cream-colored couch, leaning back into it.

Holly couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Artemis had fallen asleep and it was only midday. _Poor thing; he's so tired from all his overwhelming feelings. _She reached out and grasped his pale hand dangling of the side of the bed, placing it back on the mattress. She didn't release it. She didn't want to.

"How was he?" Juliet asked quietly watching Holly's face. She was staring at Artemis, her eyes gentle, yet sad.

"He was so anxious, Juliet, and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself," Holly murmured, studying his face thoroughly. She stroked his soft hand, feeling the contours of it with her index finger.

Juliet frowned. "Poor thing," she whispered. Butler looked down at his hands, guilt in his eyes. _It's my fault. I should have saved him, not the other way around._

Juliet knew what her brother was thinking. It was obvious in his expression. She just shook her head, patting his big arm gently. Holly's eyes ever left Artemis's face, her hand continuing to stroke his hand.

"Will it be someone different tomorrow?" Juliet wondered aloud.

Butler sighed. "Only time will tell, Jules."

Holly nodded in silent agreement. _Only time._

* * *

**A little someone thats name starts with Q is coming! Thank you for being so amazing!**_  
_


	18. Infatuation

Chapter 18: Infatuation

**Author's note: Thank you for the amazing reviews everyone! YOU ARE NUMBER 1 (see what I did there?) I hope you like this ... Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. I just ... don't.**

**PS: I apologize for the terrible pun. I just had to. (It's my horrible sense of humour.)**

Quaid's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he felt air fill his lungs. He felt a gentle pressure on his hand and he hurriedly glanced down. Holly's hand was grasped in his own, her head resting on the mattress beside it. Quaid couldn't think. He couldn't move. His mind just turned into complete mush as he stared at her face. She was the most beautiful, stunning thing he had ever seen. He didn't even think to look at his surroundings. There she was, right next to him, touching him. He felt his heart fluttering erratically. _Holly._ He couldn't believe the affection and protectiveness he felt as he gazed at her openly, his dark blue eyes captivated.

Quaid wasn't sure how much time passed, but Holly suddenly shifted, opening her sleepy eyes. Their eyes locked. Quaid felt light-headed as he stared into her mismatched eyes. Holly knew she had never met this alter. He was different, she could tell. His deep blue eyes seemed to be burning with emotions that she hadn't seen in any of the others.

"I-I'm Quaid," the boy stuttered, breaking their intense eye contact to look down at their laced fingers, gulping. He seriously hoped that Holly couldn't hear his heart slamming against the wall of his chest. Holly remembered back to Oisin's words.

"_There's Quaid. He's really gloomy and depressed all the time." _

Holly slowly released his hand. Quaid hid his disappointment. "You probably already know who I am?" Holly inquired kindly, her voice calm.

Quaid nodded. "Yes," he replied quietly, fiddling with his hands nervously. No one knew what to say. Quaid seemed to be upset about something. He wouldn't meet her gaze and he just looked depressed. He felt Holly's eyes on him, but he couldn't look up. A hesitant had touched his shoulder. Quaid flinched in shock and the hand abruptly retracted. He glanced at Holly, whose eyes were full of alarm.

"Sorry," he blurted hastily, reaching out with his hand only to pause and look away. "Sorry," he murmured again.

"No, it's fine," Holly replied, smiling gently. She didn't know why, but she slowly reached out again and stroked his pale cheek. It was warm. Quaid's eyes temporarily widened before drifting shut.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked softly, continuing to stroke his soft skin. Quaid was mesmerised, his mouth slightly open, his eyes slowly opening to stare into hers.

"Holly," he murmured huskily. Holly shivered under his gaze. The way he was looking at her made her feel odd. "I just … I feel so …" A tear slipped down his cheek. Holly frowned, wiping it away. "Alone." He said it said it so quietly that Holly barely heard it. She felt her heart ache for Quaid. She nodded in understanding.

"I can't do it anymore," he whispered, his lips quivering. He closed his eyes again. Holly ran her finger down his jaw, across his chin, and up his other cheek, cupping it and forcing his face in her direction.

"Open your eyes, Quaid," she said softly. He complied hesitantly. Holly's expression was soft. "Don't give up. Arty needs you, all of you, in order to get better." Her voice became pleading. "Please, that's all I want." She stared into his eyes, so much emotion threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Quaid's eyes became worried. "I won't," he said gently. "I promise." Holly exhaled noisily in relief, throwing her arms around Quaid's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much." Quaid's eyes widened before he melted into her arms, savouring the warmth they provided. He felt the need to protect her with everything he had. He never wanted to let go. He felt his eyes water, and when she pulled away, he held her tighter, not letting her go.

"Wait," he begged desperately, his voice wobbly. His shoulders shook slightly, and Holly could tell that he was crying. She frowned, stroking the back of his neck comfortingly. Quaid shivered at the ticklish feeling, liking it. They stayed like that in silence, both their hearts jumping around unevenly in their chests.

Orion glared at the screen in jealousy, his eyes narrowed. "Why, my sweet maiden, do you give everyone attention, but me?" he wondered aloud, his voice envious.

Alistair laughed from his spot on top of the table, pointing at Orion's annoyed face. Artemis turned to glare at Alistair. Artemis was feeling extra moody. "You can't laugh, Alistair. Holly called you a jackass." Alistair's amused expression faltered, and he looked down in humiliation. Mane, who was sitting beside Alistair, patted his shoulder when Artemis looked away.

"Don't worry," Mane whispered in his ear. "Artemis is just jealous." Alistair restrained the urge to snort, glancing at Mane's amused face. Isidore watched the screen intently, feeling his heart pounding. He envied Quaid. He really wanted to be out there, but had been too scared to argue with the other alters when they had suggested that Quaid should go out. Oisin sat silently next to Isidore, his eyes also on the screen. Even he felt a slight touch of envy, but he ignored it.

Addison sighed. He was lying on his back in his bed, listening to the outside sounds. He smiled viciously. _Let them have their_ _fun. _Addison knew that he needed to do something more drastic in order to get his way. _I need to have them all I one place, and then I can control them somehow. _The only way Addison could think of stopping them was violence. Not that he minded. His eyes shone with hunger. He knew he could easily overpower them. _They are weak, harmless. Patience, Addison, and then you'll be in control._

_In. Out. In. Out._

Holly listened to Quaid's gentle breathing. His arms were wound tightly around her small waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck. His breathing had eventually become even again, Holly's gentle arms relaxing him. His face was buried into the crook of her neck, his warm breaths making her want to shiver in … what? _D'Arvit! Why does this mud boy make me feel so … _

There was a knock on the door. They broke apart. Butler slowly entered, carrying a tray of food. He paused when he saw the boy on the bed, Holly sitting beside him. The boy's midnight hair was even messier than usual, and his eyes were red like he had just been crying.

Holly decided to speak. "Uh … Butler, this is Quaid," she said hurriedly. Quaid smiled slightly, looking at the bodyguard shyly.

Butler nodded, smiling back. "H-hi, Quaid," he stuttered, walking forward to give him the tray of food. Quaid took it awkwardly, a slight blush on his cheeks. He barely touched his food, feeling self-conscious under Butler and Holly's gazes, especially Holly's.

"Quaid," Holly said gently. "You need to eat something." Quaid looked to her, then to his food, gulping. He glanced up again. Holly smiled encouragingly. Quaid's deep blue eyes seemed mesmerised for a second before snapped out of it, looking back down. Dr. Argon arrived shortly after Quaid had finished eating. Butler and Holly had left the room again to go and find their friends.

"How do you feel about the other alters?" Dr. Argon asked interestedly, wondering if Quaid would answer. Quaid looked at his hands, fiddling with them, his blue eyes nervous.

"I-I don't t-talk to them," he stuttered.

Dr. Argon nodded, writing down more notes. "Why not?" asked the gnome.

Quaid hesitated. "I-I'm not good at t-talking to people."

"Because … you're scared?" Dr. Argon guessed, not a hint of humour in his voice.

Quaid slowly nodded, keeping his eyes on his pale hands. "I-I get n-nervous," he admitted quietly.

"So … the alters that don't interact are you, Isidore and Addison?" Quaid shuddered at the mention of his name, which didn't escape the doctor's notice.

"Are you scared of Addison?" Dr. Argon asked seriously. Quaid nodded again.

"H-he's dangerous," Quaid whispered quietly. "He doesn't come out of h-his room." The doctor nodded one again, writing down more notes.

_No wonder, _Dr. Argon thought. _They don't interact with each other. That's the only problem here._

Quaid looked up at Dr. Argon, remembering Holly's plea.

"_Please, that's all I want."_

_I promised. _"Oisin brought Isidore and me out of our rooms yesterday," Quaid said anxiously, forcing the words from his throat, surprising the gnome. Dr. Argon nodded, his eyebrows raised a notch.

"And did you talk to the other alters?"

Quaid looked back down, his eyes guilty. "No … but Orion, Mane and Alistair talked to Isidore."

"Okay," Dr. Argon said slowly. "I want you to try to talk to them when you go back. Can you do that, Quaid?" The doctor looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"_Please, that's all I want."_

Quaid nodded. "Yes, I will," he replied bravely, Holly's sad eyes engraved into his memory.

* * *

"So, how was your day with Caballine?" Holly asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the centaur as she nudged him playfully in the side. They were in the Ops booth. They meaning: Butler, Juliet, Mulch, No. 1, Foaly and Holly. Foaly glared at her before looking back to his laptop.

"Do you immensely enjoy teasing me all the time?" he asked, his voice clearly annoyed.

Holly smirked. "Of course I do. Why else do think I would waste my time?" Foaly chose to ignore her.

Meanwhile, Juliet was having some stupid argument with Mulch, while No. 1 and Butler were talking about Artemis.

"How many alters are there?" No. 1 asked curiously, a touch of worry in his voice.

Butler mentally counted the ones he knew of. "Well … So far there are six," he said slowly, his voice dismal. No. 1 looked down, his usual bright eyes sad.

"She told us about Addison," he said quietly so that only Butler heard it. Butler's eyes widened. He didn't want to pry, but it had been driving him insane.

"She did?" Butler couldn't believe it. No. 1 nodded again, his eyes grave.

"She said she was walking, and she saw Addison running down the hallway." No. 1 felt sick thinking about it. "He dug his nails into her arms and … forcefully … kissed her."

It took all the self-control Butler had not to react the way he was really feeling. He was shocked, outraged, worried. _Why would he do that? _He kept staring numbly at his hands. "Why? What does he want?"

No. 1 sighed quietly. "I don't know," he replied. "But I doubt it was anything pleasant."

"Mulch, I said give it back!" Juliet squealed, chasing the dwarf around the Ops booth, an angry scowl on her face. The cheeky dwarf had stolen one of her bracelets and was, very obviously, enjoying her reaction.

Butler sighed, rubbing his face. "My life," he muttered. No. 1 laughed.

"It's o-okay," he managed to say through his laughter, patting Butler's shoulder.

"You are impossible!" Juliet shrieked, snatching the necklace of the dwarf. Mulch fell to the floor, laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

"Ha! You need to chill!" he exclaimed through his laughter. Holly and Foaly had paused, and were looking at Juliet and Mulch, smirks on their faces.

"There both as bad as each other," Foaly muttered into Holly's ear. Apparently he was too loud. Juliet froze and glared at him, her blue eyes narrowed.

"You take that back this instant!" she yelled, which only made Mulch laugh harder. Juliet looked down at him, her eyes wide. "What?" she snapped angrily.

"Y-you s-sound l-l-like Angeline!" It was definitely a miracle that Juliet's eyes didn't pop right out of her head.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she hollered. She even scared her older brother a little.

_Poor, poor, Mulch. He doesn't know what he just got himself into._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;D **


	19. The truth about Addison

Chapter 19: The truth about Addison

**Author's note: happywritingx, I don't really know how long this story will be, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. (Artemis still needs to recover and sort things out, and I might do an epilogue.)**

**Equalsnothing, Yeah, I know my plot is similar to other stories, but ... oh well :) *shrugs* **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone! YOU ROCK! :D btw, this chapter didn't pan out like I thought it would. (What I'm trying to say is ... Isidore doesn't come out yet—WAIT, DON'T KILL ME! I FELT THIS CHAPTER _NEEDED_ TO HAPPEN! Isidore is next chapter. I PROMISE. :) **

**(Not that I'm saying this chapter is bad or anything. I worked really hard on it.) Enjoy ...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. **

Quaid stared at the wall. He hated the silence. Dr. Argon had left a few minutes ago, leaving Quaid on his own to ponder over the events of the tiring day. Silence. He could hear his own ears ringing. Silence. He could feel his heart thumping. Silence. His mind wouldn't stop racing. _No, no more. No more silence, _Quaid thought desperately. He breathed.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

Quaid was starting to feel his head hurt. He grimaced, leaning up to feel the bump on his forehead. He felt cold, so cold that he started to shiver. He brought the blankets closer around him. Panic was rising in his chest and didn't know why. _Come on, Quaid. Keep it together. _But the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks scared him further. _What's wrong with me? _Quaid briefly thought before the door opened.

Holly appeared in the doorway, only to frown when she saw Quaid's pained expression. "Quaid? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing to his side. He shook his head, his breathing ragged. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. They were fluttering shut against his will. He could hear Holly calling his name, but he couldn't understand her frantic pleas. He was suddenly aware of someone else's thoughts. His vision went black as he was roughly shoved back to the confines of their mind-office.

_No! Holly, I'm sorry!_

"My sweet maiden! I'm so sorry, my love!" Orion cried helplessly, his head pounding in agony where Addison had struck him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" Artemis demanded impatiently, a touch of fear in his angry tone. His cheek was swollen and numb, making his voice sound odd.

"What are you going to do, Artemis? Magically free us with your powers?" Alistair snapped rudely, blinking his left eye, which was hurting immensely.

Isidore was crying quietly next to Oisin, who was trying his best to calm him down. "It's okay," Oisin reassured softly.

"What are we going to do? Holly's in danger!" Mane shrieked, rubbing his eyelids furiously, his chest throbbing.

"Shut up!" Artemis hollered. Everyone but Oisin flinched. Isidore whimpered, curling up even tighter.

"Artemis," Oisin said, unable to see his face since they were opposite each other in the tight circle. "Yelling is not going to solve anything. We need to think together."

"What is wrong with you, you idiot!" Artemis retorted. "Addison is going to hurt her!"

"Says who?" Oisin replied. "He only did in the first place, because Holly tried to get away. He loves her, Artemis! Deep down, he loves her, just as much as we do!"

Artemis growled. "No, he doesn't!"

Oisin frowned. "Well, until you can accept that, you'll never be cured," he replied calmly.

Suddenly, Quaid flew out of the black screen, crashing to the floor. The six alters' heads shot to him. Isidore let out a choked cry before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he became limp in his spot on the floor. Quaid moaned in pain, forcing his eyes open briefly, and was shocked to see Mane, Alistair, Artemis, Orion, Oisin and Isidore all tied up. They were in a circle on the ground, their hands behind their backs tied together by a rope. Artemis was yelling something at him, but he couldn't hear. Silence. It was all too much for him. Holly's face appeared in his mind before his world went black.

Holly had raced to find Dr. Argon, telling him what had happened as he followed her to the room. They saw Butler on the way, who quickly followed, knowing the look in Holly's eyes. They paused in dread when they entered the room. The crazed teenager was standing next to his bed, his whole body shaking in protest, his eyes full of repressed rage. Butler was shocked. It was his first time seeing Addison. The room was silent, expect for every one's ragged breathing.

"Why, Addison?" Holly whispered hoarsely, her eyes fearful.

Addison's outraged expression faltered before he forced it back. "Why are you all against me!" he yelled.

"Because you're trying to hurt everyone," Holly replied quietly, frowning. Dr. Argon and Butler just stared, unable to open their mouths.

Addison grinned. It was a mad grin, driven crazy with anger. "I want to talk to Holly alone," he said, his expression becoming neutral.

Butler stood his ground. _There's no way in hell that's going to happen._

Holly hesitated before glancing back to Butler and Dr. Argon, nodding her head. "Wait outside," she said. Her voice was final; she wasn't going to change her mind.

"But—"

"Butler, please," Holly whispered. Addison glared at the bodyguard.

"I'm not going to hurt her," he said harshly.

Butler couldn't stop himself. "You did last time," he retorted.

Addison blinked, grimacing. "Shut up! It was a harmless kiss!"

Dr. Argon nearly gasped in shock. _Kiss? What?_

Butler's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't harmless," he replied slowly, his voice dangerously low.

Holly frowned, making a mental note to ask Butler how he knew about it. Before Addison could speak again, Holly looked at Butler and said, "Butler, I'll be fine. You'll be right outside anyway." Butler slowly tore his eyes from Addison's face. He nodded, stiffly walking out of the room, Dr. Argon trailing hesitantly behind.

The door closed with a quiet "click".

Holly turned back to Addison quickly. He stared at her, his expression angry, but … Holly saw something in his eyes. She didn't know what it was.

"What did you do with them?" Holly asked menacingly, before he could open his mouth to say anything. He smiled.

"Oh, I just …" His grin grew wider, his dark blue eyes threatening.

"What did you do?" Holly repeated more forcefully, her mouth set in a straight line.

He chuckled. "Oh, Holly," he said huskily. "I merely tied them together with a rope. A simple, but effective way, don't you agree?"

Holly felt her breath hitch at his tone. "And you hurt them first," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Addison sat back down in his bed, unable to stand on his shaky legs anymore. He nodded like it was nothing.

"What did you expect? They weren't going to give in. Don't worry, they're all ... fine," he replied, watching her with the same vampire smile on his face.

Holly shuddered. A tear slipped down her right cheek. "Why?" she whispered, her chest hurting. "Addison, I don't get it."

Addison's smile faltered again. _Come on. What is wrong with me? _He looked down at the ground, keeping his expression uncaring. He shook his head. "You will understand one day."

There was a silence.

Holly suddenly stepped forward. Addison's head shot up. He couldn't understand her expression. She almost looked sympathetic. She stopped a few metres away from him. She held his gaze, searching his eyes, searching for the emotions deep do—"What are you doing?" Addison snapped, tearing his eyes from her.

"Addison, I think I understand how you feel," she said slowly, regarding him with a calm expression. He glared at the ground, his eyes deep blue pools of emotions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied harshly, feeling uncomfortable under her stare.

Holly dared to take another step. "You feel alone. You feel like no one loves yo—"

"No, I don't!" he screamed, covering his face with his pale hand as if Holly was burning him.

"Don't come in, Butler. I'm fine!" Holly yelled. Butler had just been about to break the door down. Dr. Argon held him back. He knew what that Holly was doing something he could never have done.

Holly stepped right in front of Addison. She grabbed his face, forcing him to stare into her eyes. "All this anger, Addison, It's because you want love." His breath came in short bursts, and his deep blue pools glared into her mismatched eyes. Holly stroked his cheek gently. "You are loved, Addison," she murmured.

"By whom?" he snapped, not believing her. "You're just tricking me," he muttered. "I don't need love. Love is pathetic!"

Holly shook her head gently. "No," she said. "I'm not tricking you. I … I love you, Addison, because you're my best friend, and I know that you care deep down. Love is wonderful, and I know that because I feel it for you, for all the alters … for Artemis."

Addison shook his head. "No, you don't," he replied sharply, glaring at the ground, pushing her hand away roughly.

Holly reached forward again, cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look at her face. "That's why you kissed me. You wanted me to kiss you back. You wanted me to love you. I understand. You're just as much of a person as anyone else is. You need love. I know you feel just as much as anyone else does. You hide your pain by the doing this." Addison gasped, his eyes glassing over, emotion he had pushed back suddenly surfacing all at once.

"They hate me," he protested stiffly, trying his hardest not to give in.

Holly gazed into his angry, confused deep blue eyes. "They just don't understand. They're scared of you, Addison. And Artemis … that's how he protects himself. They love you, and you love them, because you're all part of one being. You belong together." Holly stroked his cheek. She suddenly understood why he acted the way he did. _I would have done the same._

He frowned, his dark blue eyes full of anger and despair. "No, Holly, I hate them!" Addison felt his vision blurring. _No! She's tricking me! _But he couldn't push her away. She was just so gentle. No one had ever shown him love. Holly stared into his eyes, smiling sadly as they switched from confused, to angry, to misery, to … affection.

"Stop lying to me!" Addison shrieked suddenly. Butler and Dr. Argon jumped at the sound. They had their ears pressed against the door, listening.

"I'm not lying," Holly replied patiently. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying to you, Addison."

Addison couldn't deny the truth in her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. It terrified him and pleased him at the same time. His lips trembled.

"You're a wonderful person … deep down." Holly gently patted the spot over his heart. He flinched before his eyes drifted shut. He couldn't control himself any longer. Addison burst to tears, burying his face in his hands. Holly gently grasped his forearms, moving his hands away from his face. His breath hitched as she leaned in. Their eyes locked. Without really thinking, Holly closed the gap, softly pressing her lips to his once, gently stroking his ear. She leaned back just enough so that their foreheads were pressed together, the tips of their noses touching. Addison breathed in her scent.

"Holly," he murmured his voice half affectionate, half shocked. Holly couldn't believe herself, but she couldn't regret it either. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt. Addison opened his eyes, hesitantly reaching up to stroke her cheek. Holly smiled, gently stroking his cheeks, and then his eyelids, forcing him to close his eyes again.

"Sleep," Holly said. "And when you get back, untie all the alters and apologize. And I know they can hear me right now, so this is for them. I want you to talk this through and work together, or else Artemis won't get better. And I want Artemis to get better, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. You are all part of Arty, and I love you all as my best friends."

Addison gulped, nodding. Holly smiled softly, helping him onto the bed again. She covered him with the sheets, and then smoothed his midnight, dark hair back. He stared at her, feeling content for once in his life. He knew as soon as he got back inside their head, he would feel _very, very _confused.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked anxiously.

Holly grinned, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You'll always see me. You're part of Artemis."

And as Addison's eyes drifted closed, a spark of hope erupted in Holly's brain. She knew Addison would never be like Oisin or Orion, but now she felt like Artemis could get better, even if not straight away.

"Thank you," she murmured, thinking back to twelve-year-old Artemis. "I always knew that Artemis cared."

* * *

**Okay, you probably weren't expecting that at all. I am an AxH shipper, and technically Addison is part of Artemis in my story. So, in my opinion anyway, Holly kinda in a roundabout way kissed Arty ... Well, you either hated it or loved it. But my point is that everyone has emotions. Thanks for reading! :D**

**PS: Addison isn't suddenly going to turn into "the super good guy" or anything. (He's still angry and dark, but now he's just _very_ confused.)**


	20. Isidore

Chapter 20: Isidore

**Author'e note: YAY! CHAPTER 20! I hate it when I'm just about to fall asleep, and then all these ideas just come to me and it sucks because I know that I'll probably forget in the morning. Anyways, thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Addison took a deep breath, stepping out of the blackness of the screen. All the alters were looking at him. He searched each of their faces.

Artemis simply looked … furious, his dark blue eyes glaring at Addison.

Orion looked jealous, an annoyed pout on his face.

Alistair also looked jealous, but there was also a touch of alarm on his face, unlike Orion.

Mane looked surprised, his eyebrows raised a notch.

Oisin looked satisfied, a proud smile on his face.

Isidore looked like he was about to die of fear, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

Addison's eyes slowly fell to the teenager on the floor in front of him.

Quaid … he was unconscious.

"You expect us to be best buddies now?" he heard Artemis ask sarcastically. Addison kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'll do what I need to do to cure you, okay? Don't get pissed off at me," he replied irritably, his voice low.

Artemis chuckled. "I believe I have every righ—"

"Dude, do you want to get better or not?" Alistair cut in, annoyed at the bantering.

"He's right," Oisin said. "This is your chance to get better."

Artemis glared at the ground. He sighed. "Can you at least untie us?" he growled.

Addison looked up. "None of you understand," he muttered. His eyes widened in anger. "None of you feel my pain!" Every one's eyes widened in surprise, Isidore squeezing his mouth shut to restrain from crying. Tears threatened to spill down Addison's face, his breathing uneven. He stormed forward, leaning over them and untying the rope hastily. He muttered to himself as he did it, uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.

Addison stepped back when he had finished, retreating to the corner of the office. He glowered at the floor, fiddling with his hands. All the alters that were tied up slowly stood. Isidore hid behind Oisin, his quivering fists presses against his sealed lips.

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down," Oisin said gently, holding his hands out. "Tomorrow we all sit down and talk." He turned to Isidore behind him.

"Do you want to go out?" Oisin pointed to the screen. Isidore stared at him in shock, his timid eyes wide.

"M-me?" he stuttered in surprise. Oisin smiled, nodding. Isidore glanced around at the other alters. Artemis had already stormed off, slamming the door of his room behind him, making Isidore flinch. The other alters, expect for Addison and Quaid, were standing close to each other, unsure what to do. He hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes, I w-would like that."

* * *

Butler stood by Holly, who was sitting in her seat. Mulch and No. 1 sat on the cream coloured couch, and Foaly and Juliet stood at the other side of the bed. They all watched the teenager on the bed. Holly had told Butler and Dr. Argon everything that had happened with Addison, except for the kiss, and then everyone else had turned up a few minutes later. Dr. Argon had left, saying he would return later for their session. Holly glanced up at Butler. He looked surprised, his eyes watching the teenager. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Holly, but he kept his mouth shut.

The teenager on the bed suddenly opened his eyes. His vision blurred for a second, and he thought he saw at least four people towering over him. He blinked, and gasped when he realised there was, in fact, four people towering over him … well, one was a centaur, and … one was an elf … so two technically two humans. They all smiled gently at him. He wasn't sure what his face was showing, but he was pretty sure he was gaping … or was he just staring? Holly leaned closer, frowning at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

No, he was gaping.

The boy nodded, abruptly closing his mouth. Holly hesitated.

"Are you … Isidore?" Everyone's head shot to Holly, questioning looks in their eyes. Isidore nodded slowly, his nervous eyes wide. He glanced at everyone, realising he knew them all. He still couldn't help but feel trapped and suffocated. Holly noticed his breathing was fast and ragged. She glanced at everyone around the bed.

"Could you guys just … move back a bit? Isidore's claustrophobic," she said kindly, patting Isidore's arm. Everyone complied straight away, taking two big steps away from the bed. Isidore looked down Holly's hand, his eyes wide. A tiny smile tugged at his lips, and he bowed his head down, looking up at Holly through his lashes, a pink tinge on his cheeks. Juliet and Foaly shared a smirk at Isidore's sheepish expression. Mulch and No. 1 peeked around everyone to look at the shy alter.

"So," Holly said, turning back to Isidore. "Weren't you meant to be sorting things out with the others?"

Everyone but Butler raised their eyebrows. _Sorting things out?_

Isidore blinked. "Uh … yes, b-but Oisin s-said we should t-talk t-tomorrow," he stuttered awkwardly, wanting to slap himself in the face. Holly smiled, giggling, which made Isidore blush harder.

If Isidore thought that was embarrassing, he was in for a little shock.

He was obviously feeling hungry, and his stomach decided it was time for a little reminder of that fact. It grumbled. Isidore turned as bright red as a capsicum, a mortified expression on his cute face. Foaly was the first to start laughing, nearly falling over he was so amused. Everyone followed soon after, unable to control their mirth. The loud sound frightened Isidore. He flinched.

Holly paused. "Stop, everyone," she said. And everyone did stop, straight away. Isidore stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes guilty. Holly reached out and patted his hand, shaking her head.

"Don't be," Holly replied softly, her smile friendly.

Butler decided it was time to take away their crazy friends. "Okay, I'm going to get Isidore food," he announced. "Come on everyone, Isidore's going to have his session soon anyway."

"Speaking of food," Mulch said, getting off the couch. "I would love a nice chicken leg."

No. 1 seemed interested in Isidore, but knew he should probably want to be alone anyway. _All those alters seem to trust Holly, _he thought as he walked out the Butler was holding open, behind No. 1. He waved kindly at Isidore before disappearing out the door. Isidore smiled slightly. Foaly and Juliet nodded, feeling a little awkward because they couldn't tease the teenager like usual.

"Bye," Juliet said gently, walking through the door. Foaly just smiled, trailing behind, his hoofs making a loud sound on the hard floor. The door closed quietly. Isidore stared at his hands. He felt his heart fluttering unevenly in his chest. The room was absolutely silent.

"Is Artemis okay?" Holly asked suddenly, her voice full of concern.

Isidore nodded, keeping his head down. "H-he's okay. He's m-mad at Addison th-though."

Holly sighed. "I expected that," she murmured softly, her voice calming Isidore. She looked up to see Isidore staring at her, his eyes soft. He smiled shyly when he realised he had been caught, looking back down to his hands again. They stayed silent until Butler came back with some food. He was just about to hand it to Isidore when his phone rang. Isidore jumped in fright, his hands flying to his mouth.

"Sorry," Butler apologised. "It's probably Angeline." He quickly turned around, handing the tray to Holly, and then walked briskly out of the room, taking his mobile phone out of his pocket. Holly smiled at Isidore. He slowly lowered his feeble, pale hands, carefully grasping the tray. As he ate silently, Holly fidgeted with her fingers, unsure of what to say. After he finished, Holly, like always, handed him a cup of water, which he drank eagerly. Now, they were just waiting for Dr. Argon to turn up.

"So, Isidore … what do you like?" Holly asked, genuinely interested.

His head shot up, the boy surprised that she cared at all. "Uh … well … I d-don't know." Holly smiled.

"Come on, there has to be something," she said kindly.

Isidore scratched his head, his eyes wide. "I don't … do m-much. I like …" His cheeks turned a light rosy colour. "I like reading."

"Where do get books?" Holly asked, puzzled, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Isidore grinned, much to his own surprise. "I have a b-bookshelf in my room, a-and the books a-are from Artemis's m-memory." It felt so nice to talk to someone, even though it was just friendly chatting.

Holly raised an eyebrow. _I wonder what kind of books Arty reads. _"What kind of books are they?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Isidore looked back down, feeling embarrassed. "He has lots."

"What are they about?" Holly probed enthusiastically, a glint in her eyes. Holly swore she saw him blush again.

"F-factual books … and … r-romances."

Holly gaped when she heard him say the latter. _Romances! I knew it! _She burst into laughter, covering her mouth. Isidore just watched, flushing like mad.

"I'm s-sorry," Holly stammered through her laughter. "It's j-just—" she burst out laughing again, doubling over in her seat. Isidore smiled, chuckling nervously. He paused, shocked by the sound that escaped his throat. Dr. Argon suddenly slipped into the room, raising his eyebrows at Holly, who was getting rather … hysterical. She froze, slowly turning around to see the gnome. She smiled sheepishly, standing up from her seat. Isidore's expression became worried.

Holly looked at him gently. "It's okay, I'll just be outside."

Isidore looked away, hiding his eyes, nodding. He felt the terror in his chest at the thought of Holly leaving. Holly hesitantly left the room, looking back at Isidore one last time before she closed the door. He was still looking in the other direction, but she could see his chest rising up and down a little too fast.

_Poor thing._

"Isidore," Dr. Argon said as he sat down in the seat beside his bed. The teenager slowly turned his head to meet the doctor's gaze. Isidore's deep blue eyes looked alarmed. "Did Addison release all of you?"

Isidore nodded slowly, wondering how the gnome knew about it, but too scared to ask.

"And what did you do after that?" Dr. Argon asked.

"We w-were at t-the table, and t-then h-he came out and at-attacked us. H-he tied o-our hands t-together w-with a r-rope." The doctor never seemed to get impatient or annoyed. He simply listened and watched as Isidore stuttered the whole explanation.

"Okay," the gnome said when Isidore finished, writing down more notes. "And where did they go before you came out?"

"M-most of t-them went to their ro-rooms," Isidore replied, fiddling with his hands.

"And you're _all _going to sit down together and talk tomorrow?" Dr. Argon raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe.

Isidore looked up and nodded, his eyes nervous. "Yes, t-tomorrow."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be focusing on Addison and the alters' conversation. :D**

**You guys seriously rock! **


	21. Confusion

Chapter 21: Confusion

**Author's note: Thank you for your continuous support! YOU ARE AMAZING! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. **

Addison lay in his bed, glaring at the ceiling, his arms spread out on the massive bed. Quaid had woken up not long after Isidore took control, and Oisin, the only alter that hadn't retreated to his room, had told him what happened before letting him go to his room. A tear slipped down Addison's right cheek. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. All he knew was that he was enraged to the point of insanity. He was so mad that he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to just let go all his raging emotions that were slowly tearing him to pieces.

_She just tricked me. Why would she care? _The mysterious alter clenched his fists, letting the silent tears stream relentlessly down his face. Addison's deep blue eyes shown with rage, with pain, with confusion, with sadness, all at once, all trying to force their way out of his quivering limbs. But the thought of hurting Holly again was horrible to Addison. _Do I love her? She doesn't love me, so why should I? _He saw her in his mind, her mismatched eyes full of truth. Addison closed his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath.

_And Artemis ... he doesn't care. _Addison growled menacingly under his breath. _I'm like their little puppet. _His eyes snapped open, widening. _How did I fall for that? They just want me to help cure Artemis, and then what? He and Holly can live happily ever after? _He sneered in hate. _They'll leave me in the dark to suffer, to burn. _He reached up with his trembling hands, tugging at is dark, luscious hair. The pain distracted him, making it easier to hold back the scream boiling in his throat. He bit his bottom lip, sinking his sharp teeth into it.

_Artemis thinks he's so perfect. _

Artemis lay, stomach down, on his bed sobbing uncontrollably, the sound muffled by his pillow. _How could she? He's a fool! _His right cheek throbbed painfully, making it hard to think straight. He felt flat, lacking any energy to move. His pillow was wet with his salty tears. Artemis felt unbelievably alone, more alone than he had ever felt, not even having his bodyguard to comfort him. He felt broken, floating around in a void of nothing. He hadn't been in control for what felt like, to him, years. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. It would just be like always. He would have to lay there, stuck in a hospital bed. He felt like his friendship with Holly was slipping away, without her realising it.

Orion lay on his back on his bed, unable to sleep. He felt odd. He wasn't used to feeling so distraught, but right now, the feeling was stronger than ever. _Addison has dug his claws into my sweet maiden, and now she is trapped under his spell! I must do something! _But he couldn't, and he knew it. He sighed dramatically. _Oh, my angel, I love you more than anything._

Oisin took a deep, long breath, rubbing his tired face. _Why do they have to be this way? _He had a feeling that Artemis and Addison weren't going to cooperate. Oisin wasn't usually pessimistic, but he was feeling so stressed from having to constantly restrain them from strangling each other to death.

Alistair blinked. He lay on his bed, propped up on his elbows, staring at the door of his room. He couldn't understand why Holly would kiss Addison, the bad guy, but wouldn't show him any affection. _I may be slightly hormonal, but I have feelings too. Seriously, why do I have to be the jackass? Artemis and Addison are being the jackasses. Ugh. _He knew he was just trying to distract himself from the anxiousness he was truly feeling.

Mane was fast asleep on his bed, curled up into a tight ball, too tired to do anything else.

Isidore had returned to his room when he appeared back in their mind-office. He was dreading the talk tomorrow. He couldn't imagine anything getting better. _The problem is that Addison is still angry and confused. _Isidore couldn't bring himself to hate Addison. He was scared of him, but he knew what it felt like being alone. _That's just his way of masking it. Maybe the others don't truly understand because they have never felt that way … well, definitely not to the extent Addison, Quaid and I have._

Quaid lay on his couch, unable to keep his eyes open. His head hurt from Addison shoving his elbow into it when he had pulled him back into their mind-office. He didn't want to think. Every time he did, his head would protest, a stabbing pain encompassing his unfinished thoughts. He sighed. _This is—ouch! Stupid hea—ah!_

In the morning, Mane was the first one up. He always was. He rubbed his tired eyes as he settled down at the table. The silence was oddly peaceful. Mane just sat in the wooden chair, breathing slowly and deeply.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

_I wonder how Artemis is going to act today. He looked so sad yesterday. _Mane sighed. He hated the sad atmosphere in their mind-office. He could never escape it, no matter where he went. It was almost like a thick fog, virtually clogging his throat. He hated it, and Mane wasn't the one to hate things. He heard a door creak open behind him, and turned to see, much to his surprise, Isidore appear, smiling slightly when he saw Mane. Mane tried not to look too shocked as the boy came and sat next to him.

Isidore leaned his elbows on the table, cupping his cheeks. He stared at the blank screen. The two alters sat in silence for a calm moment, and then Isidore murmured, "Can you f-feel it too?"

Mane looked at him. Isidore glanced at him sideways, a small, sad smile on his face. "The s-sadness … it's everywhere."

Mane nodded, leaning his head on the table. "I thought I was the only one," he replied quietly, a very odd thing for Mane. "It's depressing."

Isidore nodded. He suddenly realised how much he wanted to speak, and who was a better person to speak to than Mane? "I just … I c-can't imagine Addison …"

"Cooperating?" Mane offered. Isidore nodded again.

"Yes. The thing is … I-I feel …" Isidore glanced at Mane, wondering what Mane would think of him if he continued his sentence. Mane smiled encouragingly, his blue eyes kind.

"What?" he asked.

Isidore hesitated. "I-I feel … sorry f-for him."

Mane frowned. "You mean Addison?" Isidore nodded, nervously searching his eyes.

"Why?" Mane asked innocently, genuinely interested in what Isidore thought.

Isidore looked back at the blank screen. "B-because … he just feels alone, a-and that's how he … p-protects himself. I know how it feels." He looked at Mane, his eyes almost begging him to understand. "It's … s-so h-horrible, Mane."

Mane looked down, his expression unreadable. He sighed, nodding his head. "I don't think Artemis understands that."

Isidore looked thoughtful. "I don't think he wants to admit it," he replied. Mane made a sound of agreement, running his hands through his midnight hair. They both turned around when they heard another door open. It was Oisin. He seemed pleased to find them together.

"Hey," Mane greeted nicely, waving. Isidore just smiled timidly.

"Hi," Oisin said, smiling as he settled down opposite them on the table. He suddenly heaved a sigh, chuckling nervously. "Oh, no."

Mane and Isidore—much to his immense surprise—laughed. "Oh, yes," Mane said, smiling at Oisin sympathetically.

"Good morning to you, fellow alters," Orion's voice sounded from behind them. They all mumbled their greetings as Orion sat down next to Oisin. He didn't seem as bright as usual. His eyes weren't shining and his smile looked strained. Oisin patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Orion," he reassured. "Everything's going to work out fine."

"I hope so," Orion replied, oddly quiet.

Alistair was next to come out, his left eye bruised. He didn't say anything, feeling grumpy and sore. He sat down next to Isidore and leaned his forehead on the table, taking a deep breath. No one said anything, knowing it wouldn't help the situation.

Addison's eyes drifted open. He moaned and shifted, rolling onto his stomach and digging his face into the fluffy pillow. He froze, blinking his eyes as he remembered "the talk" he had to sit through. He sighed, lifting himself of the bed and running his hands through his messy hair, before approaching the door. He put his pale hand on the knob. _This is utterly ridicules. _Addison turned the handle, slipping slyly out of his room.

Everyone was already at the table. There were three chairs on each side of the table, and then one on each end. Artemis was sitting on one end of the table, looking very, very irritated. All the alters' heads shot to Addison. Addison put a smirk on his face, striding over to the table and settling into the chair on the opposite end of Artemis.

"So," Addison said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is the _genius _going to do? Hmm?"

Artemis glared at him, his deep blue eyes vicious. Isidore could feel his heart hammering violently against the wall of his chest. He looked at Mane beside him. His worried blue eyes were switching between Artemis and Addison. All the other alters were doing much the same as him.

"If you ever touch Holly like that again, I swear I'll …"

"Aww, what will you?" Addison asked, daring Artemis to snap. Artemis's face went red with anger, and he clenched his fists tightly under the table. Addison chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, _genius_, Holly is the one who kissed _me_. It really was divine."

"Shut up!" Artemis shrieked, making Isidore flinch in fright. He abruptly stood from his seat, his eyes full of rage, his teeth bared. Oisin stood up, pushing him back in his seat again.

"Can you two stop acting like children?" Oisin demanded, looking at Addison firmly, and then Artemis. Artemis shoved Oisin off, leaning back in his seat. Addison glanced at his nails nonchalantly, sighing melodramatically.

"I am merely telling the truth, nothing more, nothing less," he replied calmly, smirking sadistically at Artemis's deep red face.

Mane couldn't help himself. "Why can't you just get along with us?" he asked, looking at Addison in confusion. "What did we ever do to you?"

"You're all stupid," Addison retorted, looking up from his sharp nails. "You let people use you, _play_ with you."

"They're not playing with us," Orion snapped, his eyes narrowed testily. "You're just jealous!"

Addison's expression abruptly became threatening. "I am not jealous," he said slowly, turning to glare at Orion. Orion gulped, his eyes widening in fright.

"Stop being so mean to everyone!" Alistair yelled, glowering at Addison.

"You just tease us because it makes you feel tough, don't you?" Quaid added, too angry to care about the reaction to his words. All the alters started yelling at once, insulting Addison and telling him he was heartless.

"STOP!" Oisin hollered at the top of his lungs, shocking all the alters into silence. Oisin had never felt so mad. He had dealt with it enough. He searched all of their faces, his breathing ragged, his fists clenched. "Stop being idiots and admit your faults! I'm not perfect!" He pointed to himself, his hand movements exaggerated. "None of us are!" Everyone just stared in shock, including Addison and Artemis.

"This is childish, and you all know it!" he yelled, and then he controlled himself again, speaking calmly. "Now, we are all going to listen to what everyone has to say. We are not going to judge them, and we are not going to interrupt. Does anyone not understand?" He looked around. No one moved a muscle.

"Good," Oisin said, settling back down in his seat. "Now, I'll start." Everyone just watched, still stunned by his outburst.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This ended up being a little longer than I expected, so the rest of this scene is going into next chapter. :D You are amazing! **

**Orion's mad! NAAAAWWWWW! :3 That little cutey! I JUST WANT TO HUG HIM!**

**... Okay, I think that just proved that I need a rest. Thanks again. :)**


	22. Hidden thoughts

Chapter 22: Hidden thoughts

**Author's note: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews everyone!**

**happywritingx, Well ... there is this one site ... They may be out of stock though ...**** :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"I think that Addison feel—"

"I don't feel alone!" Addison interrupted angrily. Oisin paused, regarding him for a while, his deep blue eyes thoughtful. Addison just glared into his eyes, hating the sympathetic look in them.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Oisin asked quietly.

"I don't care what _you _want! Why don't you all listen to what I have to say?" Addison demanded, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Oisin stayed silent, looking at him blankly. Addison took that as his cue to speak.

"You're all blind! Why would Holly care about us?" Addison said, looking at the alters.

"Beca—"

"No Orion, Holly just wants Artemis to get better, and then what will happen to us? We'll just vanish, that's what! Can't you see?"

Artemis laughed without humour, glowering at Addison. "You're part of me, you idiot! You're not meant to be here!"

Addison ignored him. "And do you want to vanish? I sure don't!" All the alters just stared at him, clearly annoyed.

"But we won't just vanish," Oisin argued. "We all play our parts in Artemis's personality. We are Artemis. Don't _you _understand, Addison?"

"So you're telling me that you want to be controlled by Artemis?" Addison asked irritably, his voice shocked, his blue eyes wide.

"That's the way it was always supposed to be," Mane murmured, taking the words straight out of Oisin's mouth.

"The way it was supposed to be? Come on! Are you serious?" Addison bellowed. Quid winced as he felt a stabbing pain in his head. Isidore covered his ears at the loud sound, his eyes wide, terrified. Oisin sighed deeply, burying his face into his hands. He didn't know what to do.

_Holly. _

Oisin felt bad for thinking it, but he couldn't help it. If Addison was going to confide with anyone, it would be Holly. _But he knows we can see him through the screen._ Oisin was lost. _What can I do? They won't listen … but I have to try._ He stood up abruptly, getting everyone's attention. He looked into each of their eyes, his expression pleading. His eyes fell on Addison's last. Addison stared back, his eyes twitching in concentration to remain neutral. Oisin thought he saw a flicker of some feeling flash past his uncaring, cold eyes.

Addison suddenly tore his eyes away from Oisin's stare, looking down at the table top. The room was completely silent. Everyone's eyes switched from Oisin to Addison, wondering what was going to happen.

"Why, Addison?" Oisin asked gently. "Why are you so upset? We," he indicated to everyone at the table, "obviously don't understand, so why don't you explain it to us?"

Artemis stared at Addison, his angry expression faltering. Addison almost looked sad; his eyebrows pulled together, his dark blue eyes twitching, full of angst.

"You don't know what it's like," he muttered, trying his hardest to keep his voice emotionless, although he felt like he was dying inside. Artemis snorted. Addison's head suddenly shot up. His deep blue eyes were full of anger. His lips quivered. "You think I have no emotions! Is that what you think?" he suddenly shrieked, unable to control himself any longer. He had his palms pressed flat against the table, his veins visible through the pale skin. His whole body shook. Artemis's eyes widened as Addison burst into tears, unable to stop himself. Emotions he never knew he had surfaced all at once, driving him mental.

"No, it's okay, you can control me! I don't mind!" he cried. "I obviously _don't_ have feelings!" Addison let out a loud cry, his hands clenching into fists, his voice full of pain. He crumbled to his knees on the floor, breathing hard. He clawed at the floor, his eyes driven crazy with repressed feelings. "I'm all alone! Always alone!" he shouted. None of the alters could believe what was happening. They just watched the distraught alter as he writhed on the floor, their identical faces shocked. Oisin was the first one to recover. He slowly approached the sobbing alter, his arms spread out in a comforting gesture.

Addison's head shot up, and he hurriedly got to his feet, stumbling away as fast as he could, his deep blue eyes hurt. "Don't!" he yelled. Oisin paused in surprise, frowning in confusion. Addison stumbled backwards until he felt his back press against the door of his room, and then turned the knob, slipping into his room again and slamming the door shut behind him.

Artemis got up from his seat, his fists clenched, and his face still crimson with rage.

"Where are you going?" Orion asked worriedly, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

"Anywhere but here," Artemis muttered, striding towards the screen.

Oisin turned around. "Artemis, you can't keep avoiding the problem." Artemis ignored him completely, stepping into the screen hurriedly. Oisin sighed deeply, rubbing his eyelids. Mane and Isidore shared a worried look, and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing: _how is Artemis going to get better?_

* * *

Holly sat in her seat by the pale teenager, and had been since Isidore had fallen asleep. She had slept in her seat that night, wanting to be close to him. Holly stared at his skinny, pale face, his pronounced cheekbones, and the nearly healed bruise on his forehead. There was still a bump on it, but it had gone down a lot. He suddenly shifted, opening his beautiful blue eyes. They slowly drifted around the room, meeting Holly's gaze last. She knew straight away that it was Artemis. He looked really upset, more than upset. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless, and he didn't even bother controlling his expression.

Holly felt her spine tingle under his flat stare. "Arty?" she whispered in concern, wanting to cradle his face in her arms and reassure him that everything was going to be okay. His eyes bored into hers, a flash of recognition passing through them at the mention of his name. She reached forward with her hand, stroking his right cheek. He flinched, pain obvious on his face. She pulled her hand back straight away.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, feeling her heart ache for him. He didn't reply, his eyes never leaving hers. Holly frowned. "Arty, please talk to me," she begged, feeling her vision blurring. Artemis's eyebrows pulled together, and he slowly turned his head to look at the wall opposite him. Holly could see so many emotions swimming in his deep blue eyes, threatening to spill down his pale cheeks.

"What happened?" Artemis heard Holly ask, her voice panicked.

"How could you?" he whispered, his voice hoarse, ignoring her question. He flinched as he spoke, his cheek hurting from where Addison had struck it. _Addison._

Holly's frown deepened. "I don't und—"

"You know what I'm talking about, Holly," Artemis cut in sharply, not daring to look at her.

Holly froze, realising what he was referring to. "Artemis, he's not a monster," she said calmly, her mismatched eyes patient.

Artemis's eyes narrowed in hate. "I don't care what he is. You … _kissed _him." Artemis knew it was useless arguing about it, but he was simply too upset to care.

Holly couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. "It was nothing, Artemis," she replied.

Artemis let out a choked laugh. "Nothing!" he repeated loudly, turning to look at Holly. Holly would have yelled back at him if it wasn't for the desolate look in his eyes. She grimaced, leaning forward to cup his cheeks. She held his gaze, staring into his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently. Artemis tried to look away, but her gentle eyes held his firmly in place. Artemis unexpectedly burst to tears, throwing his arms around her neck. He buried his face into her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Holly was shocked. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so lost. She stroked his back softly, feeling tears slipping down her own cheeks.

"You know I care about you, Arty, more than anyone," she murmured. He made a muffled whimper, his arms tightening. They were pressed together so tightly, that Holly could feel their hearts beating against one another.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered, his voice full of guilt. "I j-just feel l-like … you're slipping away." He said the last part so quietly, that Holly wondered if she had imagined it.

"Why?" she asked tenderly, her fingers drawing small circles on his back.

Artemis released shaky breath. "I-I don't see you much … a-and e-everyone … th-they share memories with you …" Artemis's voice faded off to nothing.

Holly made a sound of understanding. "It's not the same for me either. Every alter, to me, is like a different person."

Artemis stayed silent in Holly's warm embrace, listening to her even breaths, feeling her heart beating gently against his, and her gentle hand stroking his back softly. He couldn't release her. He felt like he had his best friend back, even if it was just a temporary feeling. He had her, literally in his arms, the closest he could be to her. It made him feel strangely comforted. She was familiar. She smelled the same. She was Holly. She was his best friend, and he cared for her dearly.

"What happened?" Holly asked after the peaceful silence. She felt him shake his head.

"Please tell me, Arty," she pleaded.

He sighed. "He got really mad, and then he … got really upset."

"So … you didn't figure anything out?" Holly guessed from the meagre information Artemis had given her.

"… No," he mumbled guiltily. Holly sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I just want you to get better, Arty, that's all," Holly replied softly.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Artemis abruptly released Holly, wiping his wet cheeks, knowing he would die of embarrassment if anyone ever caught him. Holly moved back to her seat, not wanting to make anything awkward. Butler appeared, carrying a tray with Artemis's breakfast on it. Artemis smiled apologetically at his bodyguard, silently telling him that he was okay. Butler returned the smile, though he seemed a little nervous.

"Butler," Artemis greeted.

"Artemis?" The boy on the bed nodded, his smile faltering for a brief moment. Holly didn't fail to notice this. She gazed at him sympathetically. "… How are you?" Butler asked hesitantly, handing Artemis the tray of food.

"… I'm quite alright, old friend," Artemis replied as he took the tray in his weak hands, feeling very emotional, realising how happy he was to see his bodyguard.

"That's good," Butler said warmly, his eyes switching to Holly. They shared a smile before Butler went to sit down on the small cream-coloured couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Shocking revelations

Chapter 23:Shocking revelations

**Author's note: I'm going to say thank you again, because really, I just ... I LOVE YOU ... well, not LOVE ... that would be a little creepy. **

**Shadow Huntress, honestly, your reviews are so amazing and so detailed. I like how you point out the good things, and bad ones too. :D **

**Yeah ... Thanks, lovely's!**

**Disclaimer: *Intense drum role* I do NOT own Artemis Fowl. (O.O OMG, I bet you had no idea ... lol, sorry.)**

Addison heard a quiet knock on his door. "Just leave me alone!" he exclaimed, curling up tighter into a ball on the floor.

He was shocked when he heard Isidore's quiet voice say, "Please, Addison, I j-just want to t-talk to you." Addison glared at the floor, not replying. The door slowly creaked open, and Isidore slipped nervously into the room. Addison had never let anyone in his room, and Isidore was shocked by the mere size of it. He saw the angry alter curled up in the middle of the floor, glowering at the floor. Isidore stood where he was, his back to the closed door, too scared to go any further.

"What do you want?" Addison snapped irritably, not looking up. He heard Isidore sigh shakily.

"I-I know h-how you f-feel," Isidore stuttered, his deep blue eyes sympathetic and anxious. Addison slowly shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"No. You really have no idea," he replied, his voice oddly quiet.

Isidore ever so slowly sank to the floor, his knees drawn to his chest, his eyes watching Addison warily.

"Well, maybe you're right, but I did feel alone and uncared for." He was shocked that he didn't stutter. "I still feel a bit alone sometimes. It makes me sad, and I turn that sadness into anxiety, but you … I think you turn it into rage. I'm not saying I know, of course," Isidore held his hands up in defence, but Addison wasn't looking at him anyway. Isidore decided to continue at Addison's silence. "They don't understand, but I do," he said softly. Addison's eyes remained hard and cold, staring at the floor in front of him.

Isidore slowly stood, placing his hand on the doorknob to leave. He looked back at Addison, his eyes not scared anymore, but full of understanding. Addison still didn't look up, desperately trying to control his emotions.

"If … you ever want to talk, I'm here … Addison." With that, Isidore vanished out of the door, closing it almost silently behind him.

Addison blinked, feeling something wet slip down his right cheek. He reached up to wipe the tear away. His expression abruptly changed, becoming depressed.

* * *

"You can't force him, Artemis. You need to try to understand him," Dr. Argon said. Artemis turned to glare at the doctor.

"He doesn't want me to get better, that's the whole problem," he retorted testily.

"Artemis, trust me, _you _need to talk to him." Dr Argon looked at Artemis firmly.

Artemis shook his head stubbornly. "You don't understand."

"No, I don't think you understand," The gnome replied seriously, his voice calm. Artemis ran his hands over his face roughly, a deep sigh escaping his mouth. He pressed his palms against his mattress, his eyes squeezed shut, his breaths deep and long.

"Art—"

"I will," Artemis replied, his voice quiet. "But please explain to me how this is going to help."

"It's quite simple, and if you really try, it won't take too long," Dr. Argon said. "You need to communicate with the alters, think as one. Everyone needs to cooperate."

"How long?" Artemis asked in the same calm voice, his eyes still shut.

Dr. Argon hesitated. "It's different for everyone. I don't know, Artemis …"

Artemis sighed. "The average, Dr. Argon?"

Dr. Argon looked at Artemis worriedly. "… We're talking years—" Artemis suddenly took a rushed intake of breath. He started shaking almost immediately.

"No," he muttered, his deep blue eyes darting around the room, "No!" His head shot to Dr. Argon, and he shook his head, his eyes pained.

Dr. Argon held his hands out. "But it won't take that long for you if you do something about it—"

"NO!" Dr. Argon knew Artemis wasn't listening to him anymore. He was writhing in his bed, his eyes wide in terror. His eyes glassed over, tears spilling freely down his bony cheeks. "Please," he begged desperately, his eyes so miserable that they made Dr. Argon feel physically sick. "Holly," he blurted."Domovoi, Juliet," his hands tugged at his midnight hair, "Mulch, Foaly, No. 1, mother, father, Myles, Beckett!" He screamed, his body jolting and twisting in unnatural positions.

The door burst open and Holly suddenly appeared alone, her eyes full of concern, a deep frown on her face. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the teenager.

Dr. Argon raced past her. "Stay here!" he yelled before disappearing out the door. Holly raced forward to Artemis's side. He didn't seem to be aware of anything around him, his eyes looking at things Holly couldn't see. He jolted again and again, unable to control himself.

"Arty!" Holly yelled, grabbing his face in her hands. As soon as he saw her, Artemis seemed to come back to reality.

"Holly," he breathed, his eyes so desolate, his body still writhing. Holly jumped onto the bed, leaning on his stomach to stop him moving. Artemis wanted to stop his body jerking, but he couldn't. Holly stared into his eyes, her hands pressing his arms flat on the mattress. So many emotions swayed in the deep blue pools of his eyes: terror, anger, guilt, grief.

"Calm down," she leaned forward and murmured into his ear. He inhaled a shaky breath, gritting his teeth.

Artemis forced the words out of his mouth. "I-I c-can't."

"Yes, you can, Artemis Fowl. You've got me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"... Y-you promise?" Holly heard him whisper quietly, his voice so vulnerable, so helpless.

"I promise," she replied, feeling his body still writhing under her. She pressed her cheek against his ear. "I promise," she repeated. "Always." She heard hurried footsteps approach them. Artemis suddenly whimpered quietly as he felt the needle enter his arm. Holly held it firmly as Dr. Argon injected the sedative into the twitching boy. Holly turned her head to look at Dr. Argon.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Dr. Argon nodded, picking up his clipboard that he had dropped on the floor when he had raced out of the room to get the needle. He nodded and heaved a sigh, turning around to leave.

Holly watched until the door closed and then looked back to Artemis. He was already staring at her. His body had stopped jolting violently, but was just slightly shaking. His blue eyes were so sad, a rueful smile on his face. Their faces were so close together that Holly could feel his breaths caressing her lips. She gazed at Artemis as his eyes drifted closed.

"Please talk to him," Artemis heard her whisper, her warm breaths on his face, before sleep pulled him back into the confines of his mind-office.

Artemis sighed as he stepped into the ever so familiar imaginary office. All the alters, save Addison, were sitting at the table, watching him. They were all still a little mesmerised from the image of Holly's face that had just been on the screen.

"Is Addison in his room?" Artemis asked. Everyone nodded mutely, their eyes curious. Artemis strode to the last door along the wall, ignoring the alters' eyes following him. He grimaced before lifting his pale hand and knocking on the door. There was no reply. Artemis frowned, turning around to look at the alters.

"Go," Oisin said, urging him forward with a wave of his hand. Artemis groaned quietly, turning back around and slowly turning the doorknob. He opened the door peeking into the room. It was massive … and depressing … and cold. He didn't have time to look around, surprised to see where the angry alter was.

Addison sat in the middle of the floor, curled up in a tight ball, his face hidden. "What do you want?" he asked quietly, his voice cold. Artemis could hear the misery in his voice, hidden beneath the uncaring tone. He slowly entered the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Addison," he said. "I'm not here to argue." He stood by the door, feeling slightly awkward.

Addison suddenly revealed his tear-stained face. "Oh, really?" he snapped, his eyes full of angst. Artemis looked down at the floor, Addison's pained expression bothering him. His shoulders slumped, and he felt an odd feeling in his heart.

"Don't get mad at me. Let me speak," Artemis said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Why? You get mad at everyone all the time," Addison argued, his eyes narrowed.

Artemis looked up slowly, his expression making Addison frowned in confusion. "… I know," Artemis whispered, looking back down, hiding his eyes, grimacing. Addison looked away, glaring at the ground. Artemis slowly approached him, stopping two metres away and sinking to the floor.

There was a silence.

Artemis sighed. "Well, I'm not going to pretend you didn't do anything wrong too," he said. "We both did."

Addison looked at him again, his expression irritated. "So tell me, what did you do wrong? You don't seem to believe you did do anything wrong."

Artemis stared at his hands in his lap, not letting Addison's angry words get to him. "I … I didn't sympathise with you. I just looked at you as … bad. I don't like what you did to Holly. I hate it … why did you do that?" Artemis looked up, a frown on his face.

Addison shook his head, unable to meet Artemis's eyes. "… I didn't mean to hurt her," he said, his cold voice becoming vulnerable.

"But you did," Artemis replied sharply.

"You think I don't know that?" Addison retorted.

"… Sorry."

Addison's deep blue eyes shot to Artemis, and he wondered if he had imagined his apology.

"… For what?" he asked, surprised by his calm voice.

"Judging you … I do understand. I act like I don't, but I do." Artemis looked up at Addison. He looked shocked and confused, and his eyes were still angry and wary. Artemis continued. "I used to be like you … I guess I still am a bit. When I'm upset, I get very angry, because that's how I … protect myself." Artemis was shocked that he had revealed so much. It felt good getting it off his chest.

Addison's uncaring expression faltered the tiniest bit. Artemis regarded him for a while. "… Is that why you're so mad?" he asked quietly.

Addison stopped trying to control his expression, letting his face turn desolate. "I just want someone to care," he whispered, his voice pained. Artemis frowned, feeling guilty. "I always feel like everyone's tricking me. I thought that Holly was tricking me … I feel like you're ticking me right now."

Artemis shook his head. "I'm not tricking you … Addison," he said, utter truth in his voice and eyes.

"I just … I'm not ready to go back … I don't feel … complete," Addison said, the words just slipping out of his mouth.

"… Please help me, Addison. I'll let you go out. You can do whatever you want," Artemis begged, his blue eyes so desperate. Addison looked down at his fiddling hands for a long time. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, a faraway look in his dark blue eyes. He eventually sighed in resignation.

"… Okay … I'll help," he muttered, his eyes sad.

Artemis blinked in shock. "… Thank you, Addison," he said, feeling his vision blur, his heart wrenching with emotion. "Thank you so much." Addison just nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm … I'm so mean," Artemis suddenly said, his voice annoyed, annoyed at himself.

Addison chuckled sadly. "I guess we're both as bad as each other."

"It's the ego," Artemis replied, face-palming. They chuckled together, feeling a little awkward.

"… You're not really bad, are you?" Artemis said, feeling hope blossoming in his mind.

Addison raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Only as bad as you were … but you weren't really bad."

Artemis actually smiled at Addison. "Oh, shut up, you," he said, making a sour expression.

Addison smirked slightly. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He still felt confused, and he definitely wasn't happy yet, but he felt a lot better than before Artemis had walked in.

* * *

**Was that unexpected? :D Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if you wanted Addison to just be mean ... like all the time. He has feelings too though ...  
**

**Anyways, I really hoped you liked it! THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME! **


	24. Pushing it too hard

Chapter 24: Pushing it too hard

**Author's note: I'm sorry,but I HAVE to thank you. You are all amazing, honestly!**

**Shadow Huntress, thanks so much, and yes, you definitely have helped me with writing this story. :D A lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"I'm going to get a coffee," Butler announced, heaving a deep sigh.

"Can we come too, Do—"

"Yes, you can," Butler cut in, giving his sister a stern glance. Juliet smiled sheepishly, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Butler rolled his eyes, turning around to walk out the door of the Ops booth. No. 1, Foaly and Mulch followed the two siblings, chatting randomly.

Foaly tuned out, his mind drifting to Artemis. _I wonder if he's okay. _Foaly felt bad for teasing him every rare time they went to see him. He only did it because he was worried. He still had an image of Artemis's skinny face in his mind, his deep blue eyes so desolate. He shuddered.

"Earth to centaur," Mulch said, waving a hand in front of Foaly's face, pulling him out of his musing. Foaly blinked, snapping out of his reverie. Mulch and No. 1 were watching him, their expressions concerned.

"Are you okay?" No. 1 asked worriedly, his usually bubbly, bright expression completely serious.

Foaly nodded a little too quickly, mentally slapping himself as the suspicious looks touched his friends' faces. "Yes, I'm fine."

* * *

"Holly?"

Holly's head shot up at the sound of his soft voice. The boy on the bed smiled kindly at her, his eyebrows raised. A massive smile grew on Holly's face as she looked into Oisin kind eyes, and without thinking, she threw herself onto the bed and into his arms. He laughed, hugging her back tightly.

"Oisin, I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know," he said, releasing her to look into her eyes, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. "How are you?" he said softly, his expression becoming serious.

"I'm …" Holly shrugged, flushing, extremely aware of his gentle hands. "… I'm fine." She looked up at him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Oisin replied smoothly, squeezing her shoulders softly, then letting go of them completely, leaning back into his bed again. Holly settled down beside him, resting against the soft pillows.

"So … what happened?" Holly asked nervously, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

Oisin suddenly smiled at her, his eyes bright. "He talked to Addison … and he's going to cooperate."

Holly couldn't believe it. She gaped like an idiot, her jaw slack, before she caught herself. "Addison? H-how?"

Oisin nodded patiently. "Well, I don't know what Artemis said. They were in Addison's room talking, but Artemis seemed to be in a good mood when he came out. And yes, he told us Addison agreed to help."

Holly smiled. _Thank you, Artemis. _

"Oh, and don't be surprised if Artemis suddenly takes control, because he's experimenting." Holly raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, before a quiet knock on the door interrupted Oisin, who had just opened his mouth to explain.

"Come in," Holly said, not taking her eyes of Oisin, who looked towards the door, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. Dr. Argon appeared, nearly rolling his eyes when he saw Holly sitting next to the teenager on the bed.

_Again? I hope this is just friendship._

Oisin sighed quietly when he saw Dr. Argon, ignoring the questioning look Holly gave him, surreptitiously nudging her in the side, silently advising her to wipe the look of her face. Holly giggled, nudging him back, before looking to the gnome standing awkwardly by the door. She smiled, too happy to care what he thought of it, slipping gracefully of the bed. She turned to Oisin.

"See you later," she said, raising her eyebrows. Oisin was obviously trying his best to hide his extreme amusement, his mouth squeezed shut to restrain from laughing. He didn't even know why he was amused.

_I've lost the plot, _he thought, smiling. _Or maybe it's just because of Holly … probably._

Holly walked out of the room, a smile on her face. She felt so much better. She wanted to hug Artemis and tell him how proud she was of him. As she closed the door behind her, she thought, _I should get Oisin something to eat. He must be starving.__  
_

Dr. Argon settled down in Holly's seat. Oisin just watched him, his deep blue, intelligent eyes calm.

"So what happened?" The doctor questioned, clearly interested.

"Artemis talked to Addison," Oisin said, running a pale hand through his midnight black hair. "But I don't know what he said; they were talking in Addison's room. He only told us that Addison agreed to help."

Dr. Argon hid his surprise. "And … did Addison come out of his room with Artemis?"

Oisin nodded. "Yes, he didn't say anything though. He just sat quietly in the corner." Oisin seemed to remember something. "Artemis can tell you what happened. He said he was going to try to merge just our two personalities together to see if that works."

Dr. Argon frowned, writing down some notes. "Is he going to try that now?"

"I would imagine so," Oisin replied, confused by the worried expression on the doctor's face.

"Just be careful," Dr. Argon warned. "Whatever you do, don't push yourselves to hard, okay?"

Artemis stepped into the black screen, pushing through the same invisible force, his hands in front of him, keeping him steady. As he got closer the surface, he started hearing Oisin's thoughts and feelings.

"Why can't w—" Oisin paused in mid-sentence, closing his eyes as something in his head shifted. Dr. Argon watched intensely, his eyes exceedingly fascinated.

_Oisin, can you hear me?_ Oisin jumped, startled by Artemis's thought. A surprised feeling passed through Artemis before the reply came.

_Y-yes, I can hear you, _Oisin thought, feeling Artemis's emotions brush against his.

_Now don't resist, alright? _Oisin didn't need to reply; Artemis could already tell he agreed by his feelings, but he did anyway.

_I won't, Artemis._

Artemis tried forcing his way further into the darkness, but the invisible force was too strong.

"Oisin you're resisting," Oisin said, or was it Artemis? It definitely sounded like Artemis, but something was slightly different. It was almost as if their voices were put together into one. Dr. Argon's breath hitched. Oisin eyes snapped open, widening. He stared ahead, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oisin, stop!" Oisin yelled, feeling anger flow through him.

"I'm sorry!" Oisin shrieked. "You could have warned me!" Oisin suddenly caught himself. _What am I doing? _To an outsider, it would look as though Oisin was a mental patient talking to himself, getting mad at himself. Well, there was truth in that. He did have a multiple personality disorder.

"You're being influenced by emotions. We are sharing thoughts as well as feelings," Artemis/Oisin said. Dr. Argon just stared, amazed.

_Can you stop speaking and just think? You're confusing me, _Oisin thought irritably.

_Sorry, I'm just trying to explain to Dr. Argon what's going on._

_I think he knows, Artemis._

Oisin felt one final force push its way into his own thoughts, Artemis suddenly not being a different person anymore, but being part of him, and vice versa. He felt different, like some part of him had been put back together like two puzzle pieces.

_Artemis?_

No reply.

_I am Artemis, _Artemis/Oisin realised. _We are one. I am one. Artemis needs all of us. I need all of us. _

"Artemis?" Dr. Argon called.

The boy looked at Dr. Argon. "Not completely, but yes?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"… Very odd." Artemis/Oisin slowly sat up, staring at the ceiling in thought, his dark blue eyes contemplative. "It's like I'm an incomplete puzzle. It doesn't work. I need everyone at once to become whole again."

The gnome nodded. "Yes, of course you do. You are out of balance."

The teenager nodded, making a deep sound in the back of his throat. "… Out of balance," he echoed quietly, his voice calm.

"… Can you … break apart again?" The doctor asked, knowing it couldn't be healthy for him to strain himself too much.

The boy nodded slowly. "… I think so," he murmured, his eyes switching back to Dr. Argon. He looked like Artemis, but he looked like Oisin too. It was something in his eyes. Dr. Argon blinked in surprise, watching Artemis/Oisin as he closed his eyes, leaning back into the soft bed.

He stayed silent for a long, dragging moment, his fists clenched in effort, his eyes twitching beneath their lids. Dr. Argon stared at him. _That must have taken a lot of effort out of them both. _His head slowly lulled to one side, answering Dr. Argon's thought. _They've both gone back into their mind._

Artemis and Oisin stumbled out of the screen, both of them falling to the floor, panting in exhaustion. All the alters that had been sitting at the table shot up, racing to them as fast as they could. Addison held back as they hovered over Artemis and Oisin, unsure of what he should do.

Artemis moaned, hearing Orion's loud voice becoming fainter and fainter, until it blended into the sound of his ringing ears. _I pushed it too hard, _was the last thought Artemis had before his vision went black.

"We're fine …" Oisin managed to choke out before his world went black too.

* * *

"Butler, I would like to visit my son," Angeline said, her voice firm.

Butler sighed, wanting to just throw his phone in a bin. "I'll have to check if it's a good idea," he replied calmly. Juliet, Mulch, No. 1, and Foaly were watching him, their faces worried.

"Why wouldn't it be? I-is Arty okay?" Angeline's voice sounded panicked.

"Of course, Angeline, he's fine. I just think that he …"

You're just making excuses," Angeline accused, and Butler could imagine her frowning somewhere in Fowl Manor. Why can't I see him? Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Mrs Fowl, Artemis is fine. He just doesn't want distractions." Butler said weakly, knowing she was going to argue.

"I am his mother. I am not a distraction."

"Everyone, to him, is a distraction," Butler replied.

"But Holly sees him every day, and so do you! I'm only asking for one short visit." Her voice became pleading. "Please, Butler, Myles and Beckett are so worried. They barely sleep anymore, and they won't stop asking about Arty …" Butler knew she was about to burst into tears.

"Okay, okay, you can visit first thing tomorrow morning … Angeline?" He heard a sniff on the other end.

"Y-yes, I heard you," Angeline whispered, her voice hoarse.

"… First thing," Butler repeated gently, trying to calm her down.

"… Okay, Butler," Angeline muttered angrily, hanging up. Butler frowned, looking down at his mobile.

"I don't think I like phones," he said, his face blank.

"Is Artemis actually okay?" Foaly blurted without thinking, seeing Artemis's torn expression in his mind.

Butler sighed. "Well, of course he's not, Foaly. He has seven alters in his head."

Mulch's eyes widened. "Seven?" No. 1 couldn't believe his ears.

Butler glanced at his sister's worried face. All signs of playfulness gone in her eyes. He nodded miserably. No one said anything, the situation hitting them like a ton of bricks. Of course they had known the situation was serious, but they had never imagined it to be that bad.

"Oh, Arty, what did you do to deserve this?" Juliet whispered, her eyes watering. Butler wrapped his big arms gently around his sister. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't sure if he believed it. He had been through so much with Artemis, and understood him more than he understood anyone else.

_When Artemis is okay again, I will find that idiot and strangle him to death._

Juliet's quiet sobs pulled him out of his thoughts, and he hugged her tighter. No. 1 Foaly and Mulch just stared at them, their eyes full of sorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D You should realise know you're awesome, because I tell you all the time. :) **


	25. Worry

Chapter 25: Worry

**Author's note: THANK. YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl**

Oisin's deep blue eyes slowly drifted open.

"He's awake!" he heard Orion yell from right beside him. He grimaced at the loudness of it, moaning in annoyance, squeezing his eyes shut again. He frowned. Instead of the hard floor beneath him, he felt soft material under him, almost like … a mattress?

"You don't need to yell, dude. We're right here," someone snapped. Oisin knew straight away that it was Alistair, just by the use of the word "dude", which none of the other alters used.

"Well, I apologise for trying to help!" Orion retorted testily. Oisin heard a nearly silent sigh. It sounded like whoever emitted the sound was in the far corner of the room, the sound being barely discernible.

"There's no point arguing about it," Quaid's voice said calmly.

"He's right," Isidore's soft voice added.

"Are you okay, Oisin?" It was Mane's voice, and he sounded unusually upset.

Oisin nodded, not trusting his voice yet. He opened his eyes again. Orion was right in his face … like usual. He looked concerned, his eyebrows pulled together into a frown. Alistair, Mane, Isidore and Quiad were all standing around him. Oisin looked down at himself. He was on a massive bed, his weak body resting on the dark purple sheets. Next to him lay Artemis, still fast asleep, his chest rising slowly up, and then falling down again. Oisin sighed, sitting up on the bed. He looked around the room. It was huge. There were couches spread randomly around it, all of them dark colours, and there were horrible —in Oisin's opinion—paintings all over the white walls. His eyes scanned past something, and he did a double take.

Addison was standing in the furthest corner of the room, watching him intensely, his deep blue eyes anxious and suspicious. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. He almost looked like a statue he was so still. The other alters looked around awkwardly, seeing Oisin eyeing Addison.

"… Are you okay, Addison?" Oisin asked gently, his eyes genuinely worried, a frown on his kind face.

Addison blinked, shocked that Oisin cared for his wellbeing. It was the most simple sentence, but meant so much more to Addison than he could explain. He nodded stiffly, his expression faltering.

Oisin looked down at his hands, looking troubled. "I think we should all stay here for tonight. Our body must be exhausted." No one said anything for a brief moment.

"What was it like, Oisin?" Quaid asked quietly.

Oisin rubbed his tired face, looking up at him. "It was … really weird. It's like we suddenly mixed together into one personality. Artemis wasn't Artemis anymore. I was Artemis, and Artemis was me."

"Wow," Mane murmured, his eyes fascinated.

"Yeah, but why did you come back and collapse on us like that, dude?" Alistair asked, frowning in confusion. Addison watched from his spot, intrigued, forgetting the sick feeling in his stomach for a moment.

Oisin frowned. "I don't know why, but it was very exhausting … I don't understand it either. We belong together, right?"

Orion blinked. "Maybe we all need to join together at once," he suggested. Everyone hid their surprise, expecting some weird, ridiculous answer from the rather … imaginative alter.

"Wouldn't that just tire Artemis more?" Isidore questioned innocently.

"… I don't know," Orion replied, shrugging. Addison opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not sure if he wanted the attention, but Oisin had already noticed the look on his face.

"Did you want to say something, Addison?" he asked. Everyone froze and looked to him, their eyes surprised.

Addison's eyes widened, and he hesitated. "… No," he said quietly.

Isidore looked to Addison, his eyes sympathetic. "You are allowed to say what you think … we won't judge you," he murmured.

Addison looked down, his eyes full of emotions. He shook his head.

"Please, Addison, we need your help," Mane said unexpectedly, his eyes begging.

Addison took a deep breath. "… I just think …" He looked up to see everyone watching him, curious looks in their identical blue eyes. Everyone kept watching him, waiting for him to collaborate. He just looked down, refusing to say anymore. No one argued, Oisin looking down in disappointment.

"So … what shall we do for now?" Orion asked abruptly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Mane grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Who's in for some chess?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm playing first!" Alistair suddenly shrieked, racing out of the room.

"I suggested it first! I'm playing!" Mane yelled as he ran after him.

Orion gaped, jumping of the bed and sprinting out the door behind the laughing alters. "I will thwart you both with my incredible chess-playing skills!"

Addison's room was silent, except for the sounds of the crazy alters outside the room, which actually made it not silent … at all.

Oisin suddenly chuckled. "That didn't take very long."

Isidore sighed. "Well, I may as well amuse myself by watching Orion lose," he said, his voice amused,a smile growing on his usually nervous face.

Quaid face-palmed. "I can't believe this," he muttered into his hand.

"What?" Oisin asked, smiling in humour.

Quaid walked towards the door, Isidore following. "… The whole situation," was all he said before he disappeared out if the open door.

Oisin was hyperaware of Addison in the corner of the room. He slowly tore his eyes from the door, hearing the sounds of the alters arguing outside. Addison was staring at the ground, still in the exact same position as before.

"Addison, you're not okay. You can tell me what's wrong." Oisin said kindly.

Addison felt something wet slip down his cheek. _Get a grip. _He reached up with his hand wiping it away hastily.

"… Are you … confused?" Oisin's voice was completely serious. Addison quickly glanced up at him to see his gentle eyes looking straight back at him. He looked sympathetic.

Addison gulped, sinking down the wall to the floor, hiding his face behind his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He heaved a deep sigh.

"No, I'm fine," he snapped.

"… We can move Artemis to his room … if you want to be alone," Oisin offered, his voice soft.

"… No, it's okay," Addison replied quietly, his voice muffled from his face pressed against his knee.

He could almost feel Oisin frowning. "It's really not a problem—"

"I don't want to be alone!" Addison blurted, wanting to hit his head hard against something.

It was completely silent. Addison could literally feel Oisin's eyes on him, looking right through him.

"You don't have to be alone," he murmured. "I know it's hard for you to trust us, but you can, because we're part of you, and you're part of us. We'll never judge you."

"You did before," Addison muttered, his voice sceptical.

"I know we did. It was because of what you did to Holly," Oisin replied truthfully.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Addison whispered, his voice pained.

"I know, Addison, I know."

"… I always feel like you're all tricking me," Addison continued, unable to stop himself. Oisin nodded understandingly, even though Addison wasn't looking at him. "I want to talk to you, but … I don't know how."

"… Because … you're scared of what we'll think?" Oisin guessed.

Addison didn't reply.

"I'm not going to force you, but if you ever want to talk to us, we're happy to include you," Oisin said calmly, turning to glance at Artemis, who was still fast asleep, his chest rising with each slow breath, the even pattern continuous.

_In. Out. In. Out._

* * *

"D'Arvit! Can you just tell me what happened?" Holly demanded angrily, her mismatched eyes narrowed, annoyed at the doctor. She had walked in with Artemis's food only to find him fast asleep.

Dr. Argon said patiently, "Artemis tried to merge himself and Oisin together. It exhausted them both, and they fell asleep."

Holly sighed, running a tired hand down her face. "Why didn't you stop him?" she demanded.

"He wouldn't have let me. Every patient has different reactions to these things, Holly."

Holly froze, wanting to slap the doctor in the face. "I would have preferred you to sedate the mud boy!" she yelled, poking a finger into his chest. "Why would you take chances with him?"

Dr. Argon just looked at her calmly. "Holly, I know you're scared of Artemis getting hurt, but he was going to try this at some point, you know that."

Holly glanced at the boy in the bed, her eyes full of worry. She knew deep inside that the doctor was right.

* * *

"Angeline, there you are," Artemis senior said in relief as he walked into the kitchen, grasping his wife's hand.

Angeline sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "We're going to see Arty tomorrow," she whispered.

Artemis senior leaned back, looking into her eyes. "Is he okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Angeline bit her lip. "I hope so, Timmy," she murmured.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" Myles's worried voice asked. The two parents turned to the twins standing in the doorway. Myles was frowning deeply, while Beckett just looked confused.

Angeline knelt over, holding her arms out. "Come here, I have to tell you some good news." They wondered over to her, their eyes hopeful. She grasped them in her arms, holding them close to her.

"We're going to see Arty tomorrow morning."

Myles and Beckett looked at each other, their expressions shocked. Beckett looked back to his mother.

"Really, mum?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. She nodded. Myles and Beckett suddenly squealed in delight, pulling out of their mother's embrace, jumping around like little monkeys.

* * *

Butler, Foaly, Juliet, Mulch and No. 1 approached Artemis's door, Butler being the one at the front, knocking on it quietly.

"Come in," came Holly's gentle reply. Butler opened the door, smiling at Holly. Juliet poked her head around Butler, smiling when she saw the teenager asleep on the bed, his raven black hair messed about.

"How's he going?" she asked quietly. Holly smiled, but it looked strained.

"He's o—"

"Can you walk into the room now?" Foaly asked impatiently from behind the Butlers, interrupting Holly. Juliet huffed, slipping around her older brother and pushing him with her into the room. Foaly walked into the room, Mulch and No. 1 in tow, the centaur's worried eyes shooting straight to the boy occupying the bed. His face fell.

"Is he okay?" he asked, his eyes shooting to Holly.

She sighed. "He tried to merge his and Oisins' personalities back together."

No. 1 frowned, sharing an anxious look with Mulch. "And …?"

"He exhausted himself and fell asleep," Holly said, sounding angry, her mismatched eyes staring at her best friend with concern.

"… Did Dr. Argon kno—"

"Yes, but he said he wouldn't have been _able _to stop him." Holly put an emphasis on "able", he eyes narrowed.

Mulch looked confused. "Wait … but isn't he trying to cure himself?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be trying to put the alters back together?"

Juliet shook her head. "He shouldn't push himself too hard."

"Yes, it's not healthy," Butler added, feeling uneasy in his stomach as he looked at his young charge.

Holly nodded. "I just don't want him to hurt himself," she murmured softly.

Everyone nodded, feeling the same protectiveness over their friend.

* * *

**(You know what I was going to write) :D lol, thank you. You guys are too awesome!**


	26. Accident

Chapter 26: Accident

**Author's note: *shakes head in disbelief* I can't actually thank you enough ... I just can't. :D YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Shadow Huntress, no seriously, your reviews are SO AMAZING, AND SO DETAILED!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Holly stared at him.

She stared at his pale, gaunt face, his soft midnight hair messed about, the strands of it sticking out in random directions. She felt so lost without Artemis's witty comebacks, his smart comments that drove everyone mad. She smiled sadly. The teenager suddenly moaned softly, shifting onto his side, facing Holly. His eyes suddenly snapped open, the magnificent deep blue of them stunning Holly speechless.

_Artemis._

They stared at each other, searching each other's eyes, acknowledging each other. Holly felt her eyes glass over, big tears slipping freely down her cheeks. Artemis's expression faltered.

"Arty," she whispered. He grimaced, trying his hardest to keep expression neutral. Holly reached out, cupping his cheek, a small smile gracing her lips. "… How's the mud boy?" she said, trying to make him smile.

"Holly," he said quietly, his voice hoarse, his eyes serious. Holly's smile fell, her expression becoming worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his cheek softly. He reached up with his pale, weak hand to grasp hers. He held it tightly, his eyes full of angst. Artemis slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, keeping their hands tightly laced together. Holly had never seen him so vulnerable before, so openly upset about something. Artemis stared at their hands, his lips quivering.

"Come here," he whispered, never looking up from their hands. Holly blinked, her thoughts muddled. She slowly complied, standing up from her seat and stepping right up to the bed. Artemis hesitantly lifted his head, meeting her mismatched eyes. Holly's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she felt his gentle hand touch her cheek. It was shaking. His eyes were so full of emotions. Holly found herself getting lost in them, those blue waves of fire that shone with such intensity that Holly swore he could see right through her. Artemis's hand froze on her cheek.

It was like some invisible force was pulling their faces slowly closer and closer together, neither of them being able to resist it. Holly saw his deep blue eyes drifting closed, his other hand slowly reaching up to cup her other cheek, holding her loosely in place. She closed her eyes, feeling his fast, warm breaths against her lips. It was like electricity was flowing in between them, making them both shudder as their hearts jump around their chests erratically. Holly just wanted to grab his face and close the distance between their faces. Her hands went straight for his hair, tangling her fingers into the soft strands. She heard Artemis make a quiet sound in the back of his throat. Holly's breath hitched as she felt the gentlest pressure touch her lips.

"Holly," Artemis whispered huskily against her lips.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Artemis's lips paused, his eyes cracking open. _What am I doing? _He suddenly pushed Holly away as the door opened, looking away from her. Holly tried to control her expression, spinning around to the door. Artemis's family stood there, Angeline in the front, Artemis senior behind her, and the twins at their feet. But Holly didn't have to worry about her expression because they weren't looking at her. Their eyes were glued to Artemis, who was looking back at them, his expression neutral, even though all he wanted to do was burst into tears. He didn't dare to look at Holly.

"Artemis simple-toon!" Beckett and Myles shrieked in excitement, racing over to him. Angeline and Artemis senior smiled, following the twins to the bed, lifting them up onto it. They threw their arms around the stunned teenager. Artemis couldn't truly appreciate seeing them, his thoughts only on Holly. He hugged the twins back, glancing around the room only to discover Holly was gone. He had no idea how she had slipped out of the room so quietly.

"Artemis, are you okay, son?" Artemis senior asked worriedly, getting his attention.

Artemis feigned a smile. "Of course … dad," he replied, looking to his father, feeling happy to see him. Artemis senior smiled, pleased by the use of his word "dad". Angeline leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

"Artemis!" Myles called, tugging at his collar. Artemis blinked, looking down to see the two twins beaming at him. "Can you teach us another lesson? It's been ages!"

He hesitated, his calm expression faltering. Beckett and Myles frowned in confusion. Artemis just hugged them tighter, burying his face into them.

"Arty's tired, Myles. Let him rest," Angeline demanded firmly. Artemis just couldn't. His mind was muddled and confused, and he was full to the brim with overpowering emotions. Artemis senior sat next to his son, knowing something was off about him. He suddenly realised he had seen Holly when they had walked in. He looked around the room, finding no sign of the elf.

"Wasn't … Holly here before?" Artemis senior questioned. Artemis kept his head buried in the twins, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable, his body suddenly becoming still.

"… No," he replied quietly.

Angeline shared a concerned look with her husband.

"When are you … coming home?" Beckett asked quietly in Artemis's ear. It took everything Artemis had not to burst into tears.

"… Beckett—" Angeline began.

"No, mo-mum, there's no point lying to them," Artemis cut in, his voice harsher than he expected. He looked up, his expression apologetic. Angeline looked down. Artemis senior just gazed at Artemis, his eyes full of confusion.

Artemis took a deep breath, looking back down to his younger brothers, who were watching him, their expressions worried.

"What do you mean?" Myles whispered, a deep frown on his face. It didn't look right, didn't belong on a youth's face.

"… It won't be long, but not straight away," Artemis replied stiffly, not sure if he believed it himself.

"… You promise?" Beckett asked, his eyes pleading.

Artemis, though he had no idea how, somehow kept his face neutral. "I promise."

* * *

Butler held Holly—who was sobbing uncontrollably into him—tightly, a confused expression on his face. He had been on his way to Artemis's room when he had found Holly wondering down the hall, tears streaming down her face.

"Holly, come on, tell me," he said softly. Holly just cried harder, the sound odd coming out of her mouth. She cried for a good minute until she could speak.

"I … A-Arty … h-we … I can't!" she stuttered.

"You can't what?" Butler asked quietly, patting her back comfortingly.

"I c-can't see h-him," she whispered.

"Yes you can, Holly," Butler said. "… Are his family there?"

Holly nodded mutely. Butler sighed. They stayed quiet for a while.

"Why don't I take you to get a coffee, and then we'll get Artemis some breakfast … Do you want to do that, Holly?" Butler asked.

Holly hesitantly nodded again, slowly moving out of Butler's strong arms. She wiped her face, sniffing.

She giggled at Butler's expression. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I've never been so emotional …" She looked down sheepishly.

"I don't think I have either," Butler replied, walking back down the hall, Holly following.

* * *

As soon as the door of Artemis's door closed, he broke into quiet sobs, drawing his knees to his chest. His family had stayed for a good hour, and the whole time, he had been desperately trying to control his raging emotions. He needed to get away. He couldn't face Holly. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop crying. He leaned back, closing his eyes, wiping his tear-streaked face.

"Someone take over. I don't care who," he murmured, knowing the alters could hear him.

He waited until he felt the gentle pressure of Alistair's presence, happily letting Alistair push him back into their mind-office.

* * *

Butler approached Artemis's door, Holly behind him, Artemis's breakfast in her hands. Holly felt much better than before, thanks to Butler, who had cheered her up with friendly chatter. Butler slowly opened the door, peeking around it to see the boy on the bed smirking at him, his hands behind his head.

"We meet again, Butler," he said smoothly. Butler frowned in confusion, Holly peeking through the door behind the bodyguard. She was half relieved, half annoyed.

_Oh, it's jackass … how did this happen._

As soon as Alistair saw her, he lost the smug grin, sitting up properly, soothing his hair back. He smiled, trying to make it look like Oisin's. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, jackass, it's not working," she said, walking into the room, Butler slowly going to sit on the couch, trying not to look too amused.

_This is going to be interesting, _he thought as he watched Alistair and Holly.

Alistair looked offended. "I have a name, you know," he muttered under his breath, his deep blue eyes narrowed.

Holly leaned closer to him. "Oh … you do? That's interesting," Holly said sarcastically. Alistair gulped, staring into her eyes. Holly raised her eyebrows and shoved the food into his hands.

"Just eat something," she said, her expression annoyed, as she settled into her seat.

Alistair smirked. _She must be mean to me because she loves me, _he thought as he bit into the sandwich. Holly watched him, her eyes a faraway look in them. Alistair paused, looking towards her. "Am I just so handsome that you can't look away?" he asked smugly. Holly blinked, pulled out of her reverie, suddenly glaring at Alistair.

"I wasn't thinking about you, you idiot," she snapped. Butler just watched, his mouth twitching. An idea suddenly occurred to him. He took out his phone, secretly videoing them.

Alistair was too busy admiring her face, his eyes dreamy. He stared at her lips, her nose, her eyes—

"Earth to jackass!" Holly yelled. Alistair jumped in surprise, shaking his head in amusement, and going back to eating his sandwich.

_I like feisty girls. _

When he finished, he handed Holly the tray, the elf grudgingly taking it and placing it on the bench, handing him a cup of water, which Alistair just _had_ advantage of, making their hands brush together purposely.

"Jackass, do you not understand?" Holly asked, leaning back into her chair. "You're worse than Orion," she muttered.

Alistair gaped in shock. "I am not!" he argued. "How is that possible?"

"Orion isn't hormonal, that's how!" Holly shouted, leaning back into her seat.

A rosy colour touched Alistair's cheeks. He looked down. "I'm not hormonal," he said quietly.

Holly froze, raising her eyebrows at him. She suddenly burst out laughing, doubling over in her chair.

"O-oh, n-nice one!" she managed to splutter through her mirth.

Alistair's blush deepened. Butler zoomed in on his face, the boy completely unaware. It took everything Butler had to keep his face neutral.

"I don't like it when you laugh at me," Alistair muttered.

Holly looked up, rolling her eyes. "I don't like it when you stare at me," she retorted smartly.

Alistair huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't care," he said, holding his head high.

Holly smirked. "Yes, you do, and you know it," she replied, crossing her hands over her chest, mimicking him.

Alistair looked suspiciously at her hands. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. Butler had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to restrain from laughing.

Holly shrugged innocently, her eyes mocking. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, sneering.

Alistair laid his hands on his lap. Holly slowly mimicked the movement, her eyes averted. Alistair moaned.

"Stop it, Holly!" he whined, pouting at her.

"Stop it, jackass," Holly whined back, an exaggerated pout on her face. Butler ended the video, silently slipping the phone back into his pocket. He smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D YOU ROCK!**


	27. Addison

Chapter 27: Addison

**Author's note: Readers and reviewers of this story are AMAZING, WONDERFUL, AWESOME. SIMPLE AS THAT. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl**

"Artemis, it's okay," Oisin said softly, leaning over in his seat at the table, trying to look at the sobbing teenager—that was covering his face with his pale hands—in the eyes. All the alters, including Alistair, who had just come back, sat quietly around the table, shocked, their eyes wide and their expressions startled.

Artemis shook his head. "N-no, i-it's n-not," he stuttered, his voice muffled by his shaking hands.

"… You know that you love her, right?" he heard Mane murmur.

Artemis shook his head, refusing to accept Mane's words.

"But it's so obvious!" Alistair's loud voice boomed. "Why would we all love her if you didn't in the first place?"

Artemis's head shot up, his angry expression making Isidore flinch from his spot at the far end of the table. Alistair just stared back calmly, not scared of the fierce look in Artemis's blue eyes.

Oisin sighed. "Stop," he said firmly, looking to Alistair, and then back to Artemis, who was still glaring at him.

"Why can't you all just disappear? Don't you realise how hard you make my life?" Artemis snapped. Everyone froze, expect for Oisin and Isidore, their eyes annoyed.

"Don't you realise how hard you make our lives," Addison said unexpectedly from his spot at the end of the table. Artemis closed his eyes, sighing.

_That was a bad idea._

"No, don't worry, Artemis, I'm not going to _hurt_ anyone," Addison said, his deep blue eyes almost offended.

"I didn't think you were," Artemis replied quietly, opening his eyes.

Addison smiled sadly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Yes, you did," he said calmly. He chuckled. Isidore glanced at Quaid, a worried look in his eyes. "It's like you think that we're trying to prevent you from getting better, when really, we're not stopping you from trying anything. Go ahead, try and _meld _us back together." He looked up, his eyes unreadable.

Artemis looked down. The office was utterly silent. "I'm sorry," Artemis whispered, surprising the alters sitting at the table. "I know it's not fair on you guys … I just …" A tear slipped down his pale cheek. "I want to get better. I know it's selfish." The tears were slipping uncontrollably down his face now. "I just … want to feel okay again. He said _years_."

Addison's expression faltered, a frown encompassing his face.

"… But … why is that so bad?" Orion asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Artemis's back.

"Orion, I'm never alone. I can't even fall asleep without waking up here. I don't want to. I want to dream like a normal person. I just want to _be_ a normal person," Artemis replied, wiping his tear-streaked face. Orion nodded understandingly, even though Artemis was staring at the table top.

"Maybe you need to admit that you love her, Artemis, in order to get better," Quaid said almost silently. Artemis leaned his forehead on the table, a deep, long sigh escaping his mouth.

"Maybe that's why you felt so tired when you and Oisin joined personalities," Isidore suggested softly. "I mean, Oisin knows that he loves Holly, but … I don't think that you do, so you didn't completely understand each other."

Artemis stayed silent for a long while. "I just need to think about it," he whispered after what seemed like an hour. "Do you want to go out, Addison?" he asked calmly, keeping his forehead pressed against the table, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Addison blinked in surprise. "B-but … don't you want to?" Everyone sitting at the table kept their expressions neutral, but they knew that they were all thinking the same thing: _Why are they suddenly being nice to each other?_

"… Not yet," Artemis murmured. Addison slowly stood, feeling everyone's eyes following him as he moved hesitantly towards the black screen. Before he stepped into it, he looked back at everyone, studying each and every one of them.

Orion looked unusually sad, gazing at the floor mutely.

Artemis was still in the same position as before, his back facing Addison.

Oisin was looking at Addison, approval in his deep blue eyes.

Isidore was at one end of the table, already watching Artemis worriedly again.

Quaid's expression was unreadable.

Mane looked bothered, his eyes averted from everyone.

Alistair looked half annoyed, half concerned, his eyes on Artemis.

Addison sighed quietly, turning around to step in the black void of their mind-screen.

Holly rubbed her sleepy eyes, sitting up in her seat. She saw two brilliant, deep blue eyes staring at her. They saw right through her, seeing her worry, her anxiousness.

_Addison._

Addison quickly looked away, keeping his expression indifferent. Holly tried to guess what he was thinking, but his mysterious eyes never gave anything way. He looked uncomfortable under her stare, his shoulders stiff, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Addison," Holly said gently, reaching out with her small hand to place it gently over his. It loosened slightly, Addison's eyes automatically softening. He looked at her hesitantly, his eyes sceptical and affectionate at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked softly, stroking his pale fist with her thumb. His eyes drifted closed, a slight frown on his handsome face. He nodded slowly. Holly just watched him, entranced by his attractiveness. He looked so worried, so unsure. Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his body go stiff in surprise. Holly could feel his warm cheek against hers, his shallow breaths on her shoulder.

Holly stroked the back of his neck, feeling his breathing stop for a second, before it came back faster and shallower. She felt his heart throbbing against hers. It was fast, too fast.

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear, eliciting a shudder out of him. "Why don't you trust me?" she murmured softly, her fingers creeping closer and closer up to his soft, midnight hair. She heard him gulp, and then take a deep breath, sighing deeply, a soft cry escaping his throat. As soon as her fingers started tangling through his hair, she felt him melt into her, his hands coming to wrap hesitantly around her waist. They stayed like that for a long time, listening to each other's breathing, feeling each other's hearts beating against one another.

"Holly?" Addison whispered suddenly, his voice nervous.

"Hmm?" she replied, her fingers lost in his luscious hair.

"… I-I … I'm … scared," he admitted quietly.

Holly rested her cheek against his bony shoulder. "Of what?" she asked calmly

"Of you … lying to me," he murmured.

Holly sighed. "I'm not lying to you, Addison. I promise."

"That's so easy to say," he mumbled.

"… Why would I lie to you?"

"Because … I'm not very likeable."

"Yes, you are," Holly argued, breathing in his familiar scent.

"How can you care? I hurt you." He sounded annoyed, angry even.

"But you didn't mean to, did you?" Holly said softly.

"Of course I didn't," he replied almost silently. There was a silence.

"… Is Artemis okay?" Holly asked, changing the subject. She knew that he wasn't going to trust her straight away, so there was no point talking about it.

"He's … sad," Addison said, his voice surprisingly gentle. Holly frowned, feeling terrible again. Addison sighed quietly. "Please, Holly, forgive him," he whispered, his voice pleading.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Holly released Addison, quickly turning around to see the door opening. In the doorway were Butler and Juliet, Butler holding a tray of food in his massive hands. Butler knew straight away that the boy lying on the bed wasn't Artemis, but he still had no idea who he was. Juliet seemed to be having trouble figuring it out to. Holly smiled, feeling protective over Addison.

_They think he's bad._

"Hey," Holly greeted, Addison staring at his hands in shame behind her. Butler smiled back, walking into the room with his sister behind him. He noticed Holly's protective stance in front of the teenager. Juliet frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked gently, coming to stand around the other side of the bed. Addison covered his face with his slightly shaking hands, shaking his head vigorously.

Holly spun around, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, before letting her comfort him, her thumb stoking his weak shoulder gently. Butler frowned, placing the tray down on the bedside table before going to stand by Holly. The elf glanced up at him and Juliet, her eyes full of worry.

"Holly, what—" It suddenly occurred to Butler. _What else could it be?_

"… Is he Addison?" Butler asked, keeping his voice calm, looking firmly into Holly's mismatched eyes. Holly looked back to the shaking teenager, her thumb continuously stroking his shoulder. She nodded slowly. Butler wasn't sure how he felt about it. Holly _had_ told him that Addison wasn't bad like everyone assumed. Butler had only told his sister about what Addison had done to Holly earlier, though.

Juliet's eyes narrowed. "Weren't you the guy that—"

"How do you know about this all, Butler?" Holly asked her head shooting to Butler. The bodyguard's eyes widened.

"You hurt—"

"Juliet, stop!" Holly yelled, her sensitive ears hearing Addison's muffled cry. Juliet froze, looking to Holly in confusion. Holly looked back to Butler. "I would like an explanation, Butler," she murmured calmly.

"… Well … It was my faul—"

"Who told you?" Holly cut in, her voice quiet, for Addison's sake only.

"... No. 1," Butler answered guiltily. Holly nodded mutely, turning back to Addison.

"Leave him," she said gently, her soft voice calming Addison. "You don't understand."

Juliet frowned. "I don't think there's much to understand, Holly," she replied, not rudely, but seriously.

"There's a lot to understand, Juliet," Holly murmured. Addison started shaking his head again, mumbling something incoherent into his pale hands.

"What?" Holly asked softly.

"She's right!" Addison suddenly cried. "There are no excuses for what I did!" He burst into tears, bringing his knees up to his chest, hiding his face behind them. Holly grimaced, feeling her heart wrench. She looked towards Juliet, who was stunned, her eyes wide, looking at Addison. Butler had reacted much the same as his sister had, except the fact that he was able to pull himself back together. He felt bad for judging Addison.

_He's just a misunderstood boy._

The Butlers watched as Holly wrapped her small arms around Addison's feeble shoulders, murmuring reassurances softly into his ear. He suddenly seemed so desolate, so miserable. Butler walked silently to his sister, taking her hand and leading the shocked girl out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Holly held Addison tightly, feeling an odd protectiveness over him. She felt as though she would rather get stabbed in the chest than watch him have to be so distraught. And she felt the same for not just Addison, but all the alters, including Alistair and Orion. She released him briefly. Addison froze, looking at her worriedly with his tear-streaked face. Holly hopped onto the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck like earlier, stroking the back of his neck, which seemed to calm him greatly.

Addison sobbed for a long time, unable to stop himself. It felt so good to just release everything. His anger, his pain, his confusion just poured out of him, stronger than ever. When he finally stopped, he couldn't let go. He just couldn't, and he knew why. He loved her. It was as simple as that. And as the realization dawned on him, he actually felt a smile grow on his wet face, even if it was only a tiny one.

* * *

**I know that nothing much happened this chapter, but I kind of wanted to have some Addison/Holly bonding. Thanks for reading! :D**


	28. Figuring it out on his own

Chapter 28: Figuring it out on his own

**Author's note: THANKS FOR BEING BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!**

**happywritingx, YOU ARE NOT DUMB! TAKE THAT BACK! :D**

**Holly Arty foeva, YAY, YOU'RE BACK :D (I thought that you had like ... i don't know, gotten sick of my story or something. lol.)**

**Shadow Huntress, like always, awesome reviews! :)**

**I also want to thank Kuronekohimesama, Ophelia Lokisdottir, and Sarena TheStoryTeller! You guys, as well as the people I just listed above, are THE AWESOMEST! (I don't think that's a word, but WHATEVER.) :D**

**Sorry, I just felt like thanking people ... enjoy ...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis stared at the table, still in the exact same position as before Addison had taken control. All the alters sitting at the table were absolutely silent, their expressions grim. Artemis breathed slowly and deeply, trying to stop his mind racing. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling every one's eyes on him.

"I don't love her, and I never did," he murmured, trying to push the doubt to the back of his mind.

"Yes, you do," he heard Oisin reply calmly.

"No," Artemis said more forcefully, his voice becoming dark.

"Then why do you feel so happy around her?" It was Mane's voice this time, as quiet as a mouse.

"Because she's my friend," Artemis retorted harshly.

"… Artemis," Isidore's voice said softly. "I know it's hard to admit it to yourse—"

"Let him figure it out on his own," Oisin cut in, his voice gentle and full of understanding. Artemis frowned deeply, biting down the boiling retort in his throat.

* * *

"Addison, this is ridicules! Give me your hand," Holly squealed in annoyance, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Addison held his hands protectively to his chest, sceptically eyeing the nail clipper in Holly's hands. He glanced up at her before looking back down to it. "Why?" he asked quietly, his worried tone making Holly's expression soften.

"I don't want you, or any of the others hurting yourselves," she replied calmly, stepping closer to the bed. Addison watched her approach him, his eyes wide with anxiousness. Holly smiled gently, reaching forward to place a gentle hand on his cheek. He blinked. "Addison, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Addison's eyes fell to his pale, bony hands on his chest, clenched in fists. He nodded slowly. Holly leaned in, pressing her lips to his soft forehead, the bruise on it nearly completely healed, making it a light yellowish colour. His eyes widened a fraction, the deep blue pools surprised. Holly's hand slid slowly down his jaw, down his neck, down his shoulder, down his arm, until finally, it reached his left hand, grasping it softly.

Addison stared at their hands in alarm as she slowly brought the nail clipper to his thumbnail. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, wincing as he heard it click.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Holly said gently, her voice fond.

"… No," Addison admitted almost noiselessly, keeping his eyes tightly closed. Holly continued, moving along his fingernails gently.

"What do you like, Addison?" she abruptly asked, her voice genuinely interested.

The question seemed to baffle the teenager, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. "… I don't know," he replied shyly, hanging his head, the slightest hint of a blush on his usual nearly paper-white cheeks.

Holly smiled softly, thinking back to Isidore briefly when she had last asked that question. _"Uh … well … I d-don't know." _

She put his left hand down, leaning over his lap to grasp the other one. She held it in her grip, staring at him, until he hesitantly opened his deep blue eyes. He looked at her questionably, a slight touch of worry in his eyes. Holly's eyes softened.

"That's better," she said gently, continuing to clip his nails. If Holly had been looking at him, she would have seen a small smile grace his lips. There was a long silence as Holly finished clipping his nails. She released his hand, picking up the cut nails from the mattress where they had fallen. She cupped them in her hand, picking one up to hold it in front of Addison's flushed face.

"This," Holly said in a friendly tone, "is too long to have your nails."

Addison's lips twitched in amusement. "It's not my fault," he said, letting her know that he was joking with a small grin. They smiled at each other; Holly's a beam, while Addison's a sly, small smile. Holly turned around walking towards the door, putting the clipped nails in the bin beside it. She walked back to Addison, coming to stand by him. His expression suddenly became serious. Holly's smile faltered.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Addison searched her mismatched eyes, his lips pursed. He hesitated before murmuring, "Are you mad at Artemis?"

Holly frowned. "Why do you suddenly care about how Artemis feels? I thought you hated each other," she said, her voice genuinely curious.

Addison nodded understandingly, his eyes sad. "I do care about him," was all he said, looking down in between them.

"… Sorry, Addison, I didn't mean it like that," Holly said guiltily, reaching out to push a stray hair back behind his ear.

"No … It's fair enough," he said ruefully, a sad smile on his face.

"I … I'm not mad at him. I don't understand how we are meant to sort this out if Artemis doesn't come out." Holly looked down, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I don't want it to be like this."

Addison looked up at her, his eyes gentle, understanding in the deep waves of blue. "Don't want it to be like what?" he asked calmly.

"I don't want it to be awkward." She looked at Addison, her eyes begging him to understand. "I don't know how I feel … I mean … I care for him a lot … and I guess he has to love me, otherwise, why would all the alters feel the same way. Do they all feel the same way?"

Addison nodded slowly, his eyes soft. "Well … I know that … I l-love you," he whispered, averting his eyes. "I think that … everyone does too."

Holly froze in shock. Addison looked up, his eyes worried and regretful.

_I shouldn't have said that._

There was a quiet knock on the door, much to Holly's immense relief. She turned around to face the doctor, unable to meet Addison's eyes. She tried to keep her expression neutral, but found herself glaring at Dr. Argon despite her efforts. Dr. Argon sighed quietly, slowly entering the room. Holly just stormed out of the room, feeling Addison eyes on her back.

* * *

"Artemis, come on," Orion said encouragingly from beside the confused boy.

Oisin nodded, even though Artemis wasn't looking at him. "You heard her. She wants to sort it out," he added softly.

Artemis slowly lifted his head from the table top, rubbing his wet eyes. All the alters were still watching him, their eyes still sympathetic, still worried.

"You should talk to her, Artemis," Quaid said. "It'll help."

Mane nodded. "You need to talk freely. Don't hide your feelings. Don't hide your thoughts."

"That's your best chance of understanding us, therefore, your best chance of recovering," Isidore murmured, his eyes soft.

"She likes you better than she likes any of us. If she understands Addison, she'll understand you," Alistair said, saying the first part with a little bit of jealousy.

Artemis took a deep breath, holding his hands up. "Okay, I will," he said quietly.

Oisin smiled. "You won't regret it, Artemis," he said.

Artemis didn't exactly know what he meant, but he let the comment go, his mind too preoccupied with worry and nervousness.

* * *

Butler, Juliet, Mulch, No. 1, Foaly and Holly were sitting at the round café table again.

"He isn't bad," Holly murmured quietly, feeling every one's eyes on her. She held the warm coffee cup in her hands. "He's just misunderstood."

Mulch seemed unusually serious, no signs of mirth on his face. Foaly No. 1 looked much the same, their sad eyes watching Holly sympathetically.

Juliet looked guilty, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry, Holly, I guess that I didn't really try to understand," she said softly. Butler looked at his sister from the corner of his eye, proud of her for realising her mistake.

Holly nodded. "I understand, Juliet," she replied in the same gentle voice.

"I'm sorry too, Holly," Butler added, looking down. "I was mean to him."

Holly just shook her head again. "No, Butler, you were just trying to protect me. Don't feel bad," she said, lifting her eyes to look at Butler.

"… Is Artemis okay?" Mulch asked quietly, his voice concerned.

Holly kept her expression neutral, nodding mutely.

Foaly frowned, noticing the look in his friend's eyes, but not wanting to ask her about it in front of everyone. He shared a quick concerned glance with No. 1.

* * *

"I—" Addison paused, feeling something in his head shift. He knew the feeling. It was Artemis. He waited until they could hear each other thoughts, ignoring Dr. Argon's curious look.

_Addison … can I … come out when Holly comes back? I'm sorry; I just need to speak to her._

_Of course you can, Artemis. _

… _Thank you, _came the surprised thought. Addison felt Artemis's gratefulness flow through him, smiling a tiny smile.

_You're welcome._

Sympathy flowed through Addison.

… _I know that I'm leaving you to suffer with Dr. Argon, but I might punch him if I come out now. _

_I'm not sure you would do much damage, _Addison thought back humorously.

_Addison … Shut up, _Artemis thought playfully.

Addison smirked.

_You can leave now. I may be stuck here for a while, unless you would like to have a friendly chat with your favourite doctor?_

_No … I'll just leave … right now._

Artemis's presence slowly faded away, leaving Addison to his own thoughts and feelings again. Dr. Argon was looking at him, seemingly interested.

"What happened?" the doctor asked curiously.

Addison smirked a tiny but annoying smirk, his deep blue eyes amused. "Artemis wants to come out," he replied, dragging out the sentence.

"So … why didn't he?" Dr Argon sounded confused, his eyebrows raised a notch.

"Because … he doesn't want to see you," Addison said slowly, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That has _got_ to sting!" Alistair yelled from inside their mind office.

Oisin face-palmed, sighing. _My life. _He shook his head in humour.

Artemis smirked from his spot in front of the screen, his expression identical to Addison's. _He's a teaser, just like … me._

Dr. Argon blinked, trying to control his expression.

Alistair was dying of laughter, tears running down his cheeks. All the alters just watched. Isidore smiled at Mane and Quaid, his eyes full of amusement.

"… E-excuse m-me?" The gnome stuttered, his eyes wide.

"P-PRICESS, DUDE!" Alistair fell on to the imaginary floor, banging it with his fists. All the alters couldn't hide their smirks, including Oisin, who was the sensible one.

Addison blinked, his expression becoming neutral. "You heard me," he said calmly, imagining the alters' reactions inside their head.

None of the alters had ever seen Alistair so hysterical before. Even Mane was surprised.

Oisin looked up, glancing at the funny expression on Mane's face. _Mane surprised. Unheard of … until now._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**_  
_


	29. Confessions

Chapter 29: Confessions

**Author's note: I don't think you are actually aware of how awesome you are ... *VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERYONE!***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He glanced around the silent, empty room, his deep blue eyes anxious. He knew that Holly would turn up soon. He immediately started fiddling with his hands, blinking fast as he felt his heart accelerate.

_How am I going to do this? What am I going to say? Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say that I think I'm in love with you?_

Artemis released a shaky breath, remembering Isidore's words.

"_That's your best chance of understanding us, therefore, your best chance of recovering."_

_Recover. _That's all Artemis wanted. His head shot up when he heard the door creep open. It was Holly. They paused, Holly knowing it was Artemis, and Artemis having a mental panic attack, his deep blue eyes wide. He blinked, gulping.

"Holly, I need to … talk to you," he murmured, averting his eyes. He heard Holly approach him slowly.

"Then talk to me," she said quietly, her voice nervous.

Artemis hesitated, looking nervously at his fiddling hands. "Sit down, Holly," he said, bringing his knees to his chest to his face behind them. He heard Holly sit down in her seat, feeling her eyes burning a hole through him.

"Holly, I-I …" His voice was muffled by his knees. "This seemed a-a lot easier when I was in m-our head." He chuckled nervously, forcing himself to stretch his legs back out. He glanced at her, his lips trembling, his eyes glassing over. Holly frowned, her mismatched eyes full of concern and worry.

"Artemis …"

"N-no, I'm okay," he reassured, looking in the opposite direction of Holly, hiding his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, the deep purple veins in them easily visible through his pale skin. "… Holly, we need to talk about this," he murmured almost silently. "I can't … pretend that I didn't …" Artemis trailed off, burying his face into his hands. Holly stayed silent, slightly stunned, her eyes wide.

Artemis abruptly looked up, a decided look in his blue eyes. "What I'm trying to tell you is …" He paused again. His expression became sad. "… I care for you, Holly," he said hesitantly. He blinked, shaking his head, hiss eyebrows pulled together. "No, I mean … I love you," he whispered, his expression torn, tears beginning to spill down his bony cheeks. His eyes shone with so much emotion, that Holly felt her eyes glassing over just by looking into them. She was shocked silent. She blinked.

Artemis broke into tears, covering his face again. "I-I knew y-you d-d-didn't," he stuttered, crying harder. Holly frowned, feeling her heart break as she watched him cry so vulnerably.

"Artemis, don't cry," she said softly, hesitantly rising from her seat to approach the bawling teenager. He peeked through his hands at her, his body freezing. She stopped in front of him, pushing his hands off of his face. He let her, looking away as she cupped his cheeks.

"Artemis, look at me," Holly said firmly, but gently. Artemis slowly met her eyes, regret in the deep layers of blue. Holly's expression softened. "We can't … be together, you know that, Artemis," she said gently, gazing into his eyes, conveying her love for him silently.

"… I know," Artemis whispered, confused by the expression on her face. He frowned slightly. "… Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked quietly.

Holly chuckled, shaking her head at him. Artemis looked even more confused now, his eyes widening a notch. Holly paused, searching eyes. Her expression abruptly became serious, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between their faces, their lips. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise as her lips claimed his, before rolling slowly back into his head. Her lips were so warm against his, so soft, so gentle. For once, Artemis didn't think, he just acted upon his feelings. His arms wound slowly around her waist, holding her to him. Her fingers tangled and tugged at his midnight hair softly. He let her shape his lips around hers, knowing he would make it awkward if he tried kissing her back. Their chests were pressed tightly together, both of them feeling each other's hammering hearts. They eventually had to pull away from each other to breathe, but stayed in each other's embrace, no one wanting to let go.

There was a long silence as they felt each other's hearts slow back to normal again. "We shouldn't have done that," Artemis murmured quietly, leaning his chin on Holly's shoulder. "We're only hurting each other."

Holly buried her face into the crook of his warm neck, hearing his slightly fast breathing. Her hands untangled from his hair as she wrapped her hands around his neck completely, bringing them even closer together. She pressed her lips once against his soft, pale neck, feeling him shudder. "Please, Artemis, just stop worrying for once," she said calmly. Artemis stayed silent, letting her even breaths and the warmth radiating off her body, lull him slowly to sleep.

* * *

"Butler, is he alright?" Angeline Fowl asked softly, her voice sounding worried.

"Yes, Angeline. Artemis is doing fine. I think he's improving," Butler replied, keeping his voice bright despite the tiredness he felt.

"Really? That's wonderful! Can I come and see him again … just me of course … Butler?"

Butler blinked his sleepy eyes open. "I'll see what I can do, Mrs Fowl, and then I'll call you, okay?"

"… okay … thank you, Butler," Angeline said, sensing his grumpy mood by the sound of his voice. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Artemis, you did it!" Mane squealed in excitement, jumping out of his seat to throw his arms around a stunned Artemis. He pulled back when he realised what he was doing, feeling all the alters' eyes on his back. Artemis smirked slightly at him. Mane chuckled nervously, reaching up to scratch his head. "Uh … sorry, I … get a little carried away sometimes," he apologised, his voice sincere.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," Artemis said light-heartedly, glancing to Alistair, his eyebrows raised. Alistair seemed to be a little shocked, his eyes wide in … jealousy? He looked down, blinking.

Orion seemed to be reacting in much the same way as Addison; his eyes narrowed a fraction, looking down testily at the table top.

_They're jealous, _Artemis realised.

Oisin looked towards Addison, who was sitting at one end of the table. "That really was amusing," he said.

"Dr. Argon couldn't even think of something smart to say back," Quaid added, sharing an amused look with Isidore.

Addison shrugged, a tiny hint of a smile crossing his lips. "It was nothing," he replied modestly.

Oisin smiled at Artemis as he settled down in the seat beside the kind alter. "I'm proud of you, Artemis," he said quietly.

Artemis smiled. "Thank you, Oisin," he said gratefully. "I wouldn't have done it with you around to bug me about it."

Oisin smirked slightly. "I know," he said smugly, his voice teasing.

"… Orion?" Artemis asked unexpectedly, turning to face the jealous alter. Orion kept staring at the table top. "Yes, Artemis?" he asked quietly.

"Would you … like to go out?"

Orion's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His head shot up and he gaped at Artemis. "M-me?" he asked.

Artemis nodded slowly, a small smiling touching his lips. "Yes … as long as you behave yourself … okay?"

Orion beamed. "Oh, thank you, Artemis!" he cried, jumping out of his seat and racing towards the screen.

Orion eyes opened slowly. The first thing he felt was something's warm breaths on him, and someone's arms wrapped around his waist. He slowly looked down.

_MY PRINCESS IS HOLDING ME! … ME! I MUST BE DREAMING!_

Holly was asleep, cuddled up to Orion's chest, her arms looped around his small waist. He watched her dreamily, his dark blue eyes gentle and tranquil. He couldn't believe his luck. He had never dreamed of being this close to Holly. He could feel his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He stared at her face, admiring every detail of it.

_How can someone be so beautiful? _Orion thought dreamily. He hesitantly reached out, stroking her cheek as softly as he could. She suddenly shifted, a smile gracing her lips. She leaned up, her eyes still closed. Orion watched her lips coming closer to his, his eyes widening. His breath hitched before he felt their lips press together. He pulled back slightly.

"P-p-princess?" he stuttered in shock.

Holly's eyes abruptly snapped open. Their eyes met, both of their expression shocked. "Orion! What are you doing here?" she demanded, scrambling off the bed hurriedly. But Orion was too far gone, touching his lips, his eyes a faraway look in them.

"Oh, princess," he murmured, chuckling nervously, "I never knew you felt so strongly for me."

Holly groaned, mentally slapping herself.

_Why, Artemis? Is this your idea of a joke or something? Letting Orion out?_

"Orion? Orion!"

Orion blinked. "I'm sorry, my princess, I didn't catch that. My mind, you see, is flustered. Your lips are as red as roses, as soft a—"

Holly threw her hands up in the air in frustration, actually storming out of the room.

"Wait!" Orion yelled after her, his voice pleading. "I'm sorry, princess! Please, my love, forgive me!"

Holly paused, hesitating. _How can I have a soft spot for Orion? I'm crazy, that's how._

She slowly turned around. Orion was looking at her, his eyes wide in alarm, his hands outstretched. He pulled them back to his chest, looking down sadly. "… Why do you hate me so?" he murmured quietly, his eyes deeply offended.

Holly frowned. "I don't … _hate _you, I just …"

Orion smiled sadly. "Do not like me. I understand," he finished.

Holly walked forward, reaching out to grasp Orion's frail hand. He looked up, his eyes refuel. Holly hated the look of sadness in his eyes.

_I would prefer him to be annoying than sad, _she realised.

"Orion, don't feel upset," she said softly. "I _do _like you. I just don't want you to be so …"

Orion searched her eyes. "Bothersome?" he asked quietly.

"Orion!" Holly snapped. He winced. Holly laced her fingers through his, her expression softening again. "I know you mean well. I appreciate that … I just need to get you something to eat. You must be starving, hmm?" Holly smiled softly, patting his cheek before turning around to leave again.

Orion just stared, completely thrown by Holly's weird mood swings.

_Are all woman like that?_

* * *

**o.O ... It happened! Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	30. A completed puzzle

Chapter 30: A completed puzzle

**Author's note: Thanks to all you lovely people out there who read and review my story! YOU ARE THE BESTEST (lol, another non-word) **

**Yeah ... you're amazing! Enjoy ...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"Okay, so … how are we going to do this?" Quaid asked quietly. Everyone, except Orion, sat at the table still, discussing Artemis's recovery.

Artemis pressed his fingers to his temples in thought, closing his eyes. "… I know that I …" He smiled slightly, unable to stop the thrill that the thought evoked in him. "I know that I love Holly, so maybe if we try again—"

"But shouldn't we try it with everyone?" Mane cut in, not rudely, his voice soft. Artemis opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows just slightly.

"It might work better, Artemis," Addison added quietly from his spot at one end of the table.

"Because we'll all be joined, like we're meant to be," Isidore explained.

"I know," Artemis said slowly, a hint of humour in his eyes. "I was_ just_ about to suggest that."

Isidore smiled sheepishly, averting his eyes. "… Oh … right," he mumbled.

Oisin chuckled. "Ok, back to the point … how are we going to do this, exactly?"

Artemis sighed, turning to look at Oisin next to him at the table. "That is a good question," he said, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe we should all just walk into the screen … you know, together," Oisin suggested simply.

"Can we just try something?" Alistair demanded, still annoyed about Holly giving everyone attention but him.

Artemis nodded, too focused to bother being sympathetic. He stood from the chair, walking towards their mind-screen, motioning for the others to follow. They complied, their chairs screeching as they stood up.

"Why, gentle healer, do you think I am lying. I am speaking the utter truth," Orion said happily, holding his head high.

Dr. Argon raised eyebrow. "Holly Short kissed you … I don't think so. Orion you may be suffering from hallucinations. It is very possible."

"I am not!" Orion cried, throwing his hands into the air. "How dare you declare me a mental patient!"

_Oh, the irony._

"Orion," Dr. Argon said patiently. "Technically, you are a—"

"Artemis, I think this is a bad idea," Oisin said suddenly, interrupting Dr. Argon.

"Excuse me, Orion?" The doctor asked, although he thought he already knew what was happening.

Orion was staring ahead, a faraway look in his worried eyes. "Why are you all here? You are going to damage us!"

Dr. Argon's eyes widened. _All of them?_

"Dude, calm down, won't you?" Orion snapped testily, his voice mixed with Alistair's, hints of other voices in it.

"Alistair, don't be so rude," Orion said, Oisin's voice the other dominating tone.

"Think, don't speak!" Orion exclaimed, clutching at his dark hair, his eyes widening. Dr. Argon watched, intrigued.

_Okay, everyone, calm down. We're getting closer. If you start to feel too tired to keep going, go back … okay? _Artemis thought. Approval flowed through all the alters, including Orion.

_I already feel tired, _Mane thought.

_Man up, _Alistair snapped in annoyence.

Orion felt everyone's feelings slowly mixing together, creating confusion amongst everyone. Thoughts raced through each and every one's minds, exhausting them. Orion went from feeling happy, to sad, to angry, to jealous, to annoyed, to gentle, the cycle of feelings repeating themselves, occasionally mixing together into strange, unusual feelings.

_Stop panicking, _Addison's loud thought boomed. _It's making it worse!_

Orion cringed, whimpering. _I don't feel so good, _he thought, the presences of everyone making it hard to think.

_Wait, we're going to make it. _No one knew who thought it, not even the person who _did _think it.

Orion squeezed his eyes shut, letting the emotions flow through him.

_Open your minds, everyone, and don't hide anything. _They were so close to being one, it was almost as if the thought was the one thought of everyone.

Orion's head throbbed in agony. He moaned in pain, his knees automatically coming to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, shaking slightly.

_Just a little more …_

"Artemis, I can't!" the teenager shrieked, his voice sounding almost like Artemis's, his body starting to twitch unnaturally. "Please, stop!"

"No, we're so close!" Orion yelled, his voice a mixture of tones.

"Artemis, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" the doctor demanded, but the writhing boy wasn't listening to him, and Dr. Argon knew it.

"So close!" Orion hollered.

The doctor reached into the pocket of his white coat, pulling out the syringe hurriedly. He slowly approached the twitching boy. His eyes were full of various emotions. He seemed to be unaware of everything, his expression faraway.

"No, I can't!"

"I love her!"

"Yes, I can!"

Dr. Argon suddenly leaned on the twitching boy's left arm, injecting the sedative swiftly into the pale skin. He let out a harsh, grating cry, pushing the gnome away roughly. Dr. Argon staggered back, looking up in surprise at the teenager. The boy suddenly blinked, a smile growing on his face. Dr. Argon had no idea who it was. The teenager leaned back into the bed, shutting his eyes.

"… Artemis?" the doctor asked hesitantly.

"I am Mathias Fowl," the boy said calmly, his expression tranquil.

_What have I done?_

"Why haven't I heard of you before?" Dr. Argon questioned, settling hesitantly back down into Holly's seat.

Mathias opened his eyes. Dr. Argon shuddered. It was as if his deep blue eyes could see right through the doctor's calm façade.

"You see, I am not really an alter of Artemis, but when you sedated us, Mane was left behind. So basically, I am everyone joined together, but Mane." He seemed so calm, so gentle.

_It must be the sedatives._

Dr. Argon blinked. "So … if I hadn't have sedated you—"

"Not me. I didn't exist before you sedated them. Artemis would have been cured of the disorder, though don't worry," Mathias cut in patiently, "as soon as Mane joins us, I will be gone again. But for now, that is impossible, since I will fall asleep shortly."

Dr. Argon just stared at the calm boy. "And where will you go? What about the office in your head?"

"_Their _head. I repeat, doctor, I am not an alter."

"So … what are you?" The gnome asked impatiently, his voice higher than normal due to his panic.

Mathias closed his eyes again, the sedative starting to work. "I told you. I am the result of all the alters, expect for Mane, joined together."

"B-but, you have to be someone."

"I am Mathias," he murmured, seeming confused by the doctor's question, his eyebrows pulled together into a loose frown.

"Mathias, tell me where you'll go?" The doctor demanded hurriedly, his eyes wide.

"… How am I … to know?" Mathias mumbled quietly, his head lulling slowly to one side.

"All Mane has to do is join you? Mathias!"

"Y-y … yes," came the reply, the boy nearly gone. "That … is … all."

"Mane, if you can hear me, I need you to try to join with Mathias!" Dr. Argon yelled, his voice pleading.

Mane blinked, staring at the screen in shock. He fell onto his knees, nodding numbly, even though the doctor couldn't see him. He took a deep breath and looked around. The office had changed. The room was significantly smaller. There was nothing in it. He glanced at the wall where all the doors of the alters' rooms used to be. Only one door was there. He felt his heart speed up, heard his breathing become ragged.

"Anyone?" he called, feeling awfully alone. Mane hated being alone, more than anything. He felt his legs starting to push him forward, his hesitant pace turning into sprinting. He reached his door quickly, throwing it open.

It was empty.

There was nothing at all in the room. The walls were a dull white. Mane's breath hitched, his hands reaching up to tug at his raven hair. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_This isn't happening to me._

He opened his eyes, startled to see he was still standing in the doorway of the empty room. Something about it was so horrifying, so eerie. Mane felt as though someone was going to tap him on the shoulder from behind. It was so quiet, too quiet. Mane could feel his ears ringing. He shuddered.

_I'm alone. _

_Alone._

_Alone._

He whimpered, feeling his heart staring to throb painfully in his chest. His breaths were loud and uneven. He abruptly spun around, slamming the door of the empty room behind him. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. He suddenly felt claustrophobic.

_I need to get out of here, _he realised desperately.

"_Mane, if you can hear me, I need you to try to join with Mathias!"_

"That's all I have to do," Mane muttered aloud, his voice echoing slightly. He ran to the screen, and instead of hesitantly stepping into it, he threw himself into the black void, wanting to be anywhere else but in the empty room. He sped up, feeling his heart hammering against the wall of his chest. He kept walking briskly, holding his hands out in the darkness in order to stay balanced.

Mane started to hear someone's thoughts. It was a familiar presence somehow. He suddenly knew who Mathias was. It just came to him, without him thinking about it.

… _Mathias? _He thought hesitantly.

_Mane, _the reply came.

Mane paused in his tracks, keeping his hands outstretched.

_How … do I know you? _Mane thought hesitantly.

_I am nearly completely Artemis. I'm just missing you. It's like a puzzle piece, Mane; you need every piece to finish it._

_So … if I join you … you'll be Artemis? _Mane thought, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

_Well … yes, basically, _Mathias thought.

_But … how do you exist? _Mane couldn't help but question.

… _I don't know … _

_Why is the room back there empty?_

… _I think it's because I function like a normal person now, but I am not Artemis yet, so therefore, I can kind of sleep._

_This is so confusing, _Mane thought.

_Yes, I agree with you. _

… _Wait, so if you aren't out there, where are you?_

_I don't know, but I can feel myself. I don't feel … whole. It's an odd feeling._

Mane hesitantly started to walk forward again. He felt familiar feelings entering his mind. It was like being with the other alters, except this time, they were just one presence. He probed, pushing his thoughts further into the presence.

_I guess this is it, Mathias, _he thought, feeling emotional.

_I suppose so … but we will always be one … Goodbye, Mane._

_Goodbye, Mathias. _

_Goodbye, Orion._

_Goodbye, Oisin_

_Goodbye, Alistair._

_Goodbye, Isidore._

_Goodbye, Quaid._

_Goodbye, Addison._

… _Goodbye, Artemis._

Mane gently pushed his thoughts into the other presence's thoughts, feeling them meld slowly into onto one.

And no longer was Artemis aware of anything, for he was asleep.

He was whole.

He was well.

He was a complete puzzle again.

* * *

**Hey, don't be like "THAT'S THE END! WHAT!" **

**I haven't finished yet. That would be ridicules ...**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading. :D**


	31. Content

Chapter 31: Content

**Author's note: Thank you everyone. I actually adore all of you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Holly stood by Artemis's bed, too jittery to sit down like she usually did. Her mismatched eyes were full of worry. Her lips were pressed into a tight line. Her hands were shaking slightly, clenched into fists at her sides. She had walked in earlier, and had freaked out when she saw Dr. Argon's shocked expression and the boy on the bed seemingly unconscious. Dr. Argon had recounted everything that he knew about what had happened, and Holly had just stood there, staring at Artemis is surprise.

_Did Mane do it? If not, is he okay?_

She didn't know what to think about Mathias. She still didn't understand what exactly had happened. Dr. Argon's explanation had been confusing and scattered all over the place in terms of making sense. The teenager stirred, Holly leaning forward, eager to find out if it was Artemis. His eyes opened. They looked calm, yet they looked surprised. His deep blue eyes drifted to Holly, a small smile gracing his lips.

It was Artemis.

But something was different, and Holly couldn't tell what it was, but was sure of it.

"Holly," he murmured, is voice oddly calm, his eyes looking right down into her soul, sparkling with knowledge.

Holly blinked, staring back into the blue waves of fire. She tilted her head slightly. "… Arty, are you okay?" she asked gently.

Artemis made a quiet sound in the back of his throat, gazing at her, his lips pursed.

"Artemis …" Holly's voice faded off as Artemis leaned in closer, cupping her cheeks with his pale, warm hands. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses. He sighed in content. "I feel … different," he whispered, his voice sending chills down Holly's spine. She reached for his forearms, grasping them gently.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked quietly, her thumbs stroking his forearms.

"I mean …" Artemis paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "I feel like … they're still there … but they're not. I just wanted to … hold you. I don't know. They've changed me."

Holly's heart skipped a beat at his words. "… Who's Mathias?" she asked hesitantly.

Artemis's hands slid down her cheeks and jaw, coming to rest softly on either side of her neck. "He was nearly me … but he was missing Mane."

"So … they're gone?" Holly asked, leaning back slightly to look at him in the eyes. Artemis smiled softly.

"Well, technically, yes … but no," he murmured. Holly was extremely aware of his hands resting on her neck. They were so soft, so gentle.

"You're confusing me, Fowl," she said, trying not to flush.

Artemis smirked, pulling her closer. He stared into her eyes, his expression becoming serious. "… How do you do that?" he murmured, searching her eyes.

Holly gulped, unable to tear her eyes away from his gaze. "D-do what?" she stuttered, stunned by his gentle expression.

He smiled. "How do you … make me feel so … happy?" His smile faltered, his eyes lowering to her lips. Holly took the chance to look at his. They were trembling slightly. Artemis's hands hesitantly slid down her shoulder's, down her arms, stopping at her waist. He wrapped his arms around them slowly, closing the gap between their chests. Holly's breath hitched, before coming out in short, fast bursts. She gazed at him as his eyes drifted closed, as he tilted his head to one side. She closed her eyes, hearing Artemis's ragged breaths … _feeling _Artemis's breaths … on her lips.

As soon as she felt the soft pressure of his lips on hers, her hands went for his soft, luscious hair, pulling them closer together. She kissed him with fiery passion, tangling her fingers through the strands of midnight hair, feeling his heart beating frantically against hers. Artemis melted in her, letting her lips move and shape his again. His fingers ran along her back, feeling her. They kissed, conveying all their deep emotions through their lips, until they couldn't breathe anymore. Artemis pulled away, taking a deep breath before leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. Holly took the advantage to kiss his chin, feeling the slight stubble on it as her lips touched it.

A knock on the door interrupted them, both of them hurriedly pulling apart, Artemis soothing his dishevelled hair back. It was their friends: Butler, Juliet, No. 1, Mulch and Foaly. Artemis and Holly shared a nervous glance.

Butler's eyes lit up. "Artemis!" he exclaimed, losing his serious expression for a brief moment. He walked forward, everyone following, smiles on their faces.

Artemis smiled genuinely, shocking everyone with how kind it looked. "Butler," he said, looking up at his bodyguard. He felt his eyes glass over as he stared into Butler's eyes. There was so much worry in them, so many hidden feeling that Artemis could easily see, and vice versa. A tear slipped own Artemis's right cheek. Everyone paused where they were standing, stunned once again.

Butler blinked, feeling his vision blur. Artemis let out a choked cry, unable to stop the emotions springing to life in his chest. Butler, without thinking, stepped forward, encompassing his young charge tightly in in his arms. Artemis gave in, abruptly bursting into tears. Butler felt the tears start to stream down his own cheeks. Artemis wrapped his arms around Butler, crying freely into his chest. Both Butler and Artemis could feel every ones' eyes on them. Juliet suddenly ran forward, leaping onto the bed, throwing her arms around Artemis from behind. Artemis flinched in surprise, moaning quietly.

"J-jules," h stuttered, using her nickname, much to everyone's immense surprise.

"Oh! Let's have a group hug!" No. 1 squealed, pulling Mulch and Foaly with him towards the bed. Everyone was even more dumbfounded when Artemis didn't complain. No. 1 and Mulch looked up at Foaly.

"Lift us, pony boy," Mulch demanded snappily, his voice playful. Foaly laughed, still slightly out of it, thanks to Artemis's extremely odd, sentimental behaviour. He lifted Mulch, and then No. 1, onto Artemis's bed. They scrambled to Artemis's curled up form, hugging him tightly. Foaly glanced at Holly, feeling awkward. She seemed surprised too, but as soon as their eyes met, she smiled. Foaly smiled back, wrapping his arms around the group of friends, Artemis sobbing uncontrollably in the heap of outstretched arms. Holly completed the group hug, jumping up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around the group.

"I-I-I … l-love you," Artemis stuttered through his tears. "All of you."

"We love you too, Artemis," Foaly murmured, feeling unusually emotional.

"All of us," Mulch finished.

"… Well, that was unexpected," Juliet mumbled into Artemis's back. "You know, all the _"I have no emotions" _people being sentimental."

Artemis chuckled. "Jules, just because you are so _sociable_," he said teasingly.

"Oh, Shut up, you," Juliet replied fondly, hugging him tighter. Everyone giggled.

"No, but seriously," Artemis said quietly after the mirth died down. "I couldn't have asked for better friends." Everyone stayed silent, their expressions soft. Artemis continued, knowing he wouldn't have the guts to tell them how much he cared in the future. "Butler, for always being there for me, Juliet, for being that crazy friend, Mulch, for being annoying but helpful—" Everyone chuckled at that one, including Mulch. "No. 1, for being so kind, Foaly, for being that genius to rival with—" Foaly smirked. "And Holly, for always listening to me … for understanding me." Holly's arms instinctively tightened.

"Artemis?" Holly said, suddenly remembering something crucial.

"… Yes?" Artemis asked hesitantly.

"We forgot to mention that you're cured."

Artemis's eyes widened. "Ah … yes … that."

"WHAT?" everyone but Artemis and Holly exclaimed in synchronisation.

Holly sighed. "Well, Artemis and the others tried to join together with Orion when he was in control, but _Dr. Argon _sedated him, leaving Mane to be pulled back into their head. So then, all the alters that were joined together turned into this guy called Mathias, who was apparently Artemis without Mane, which isn't fully Artemis …" Holly paused, taking a deep breath. "And then Mane must have somehow joined with Mathias to become Artemis again … did that make any sense?"

"Uh …" Mulch thought real hard about it. "Oh well, the mud boy's cured! That's all that really matters!"

Artemis chuckled. "Thank you, Mulch," he mumbled. Butler's arms tightened around Artemis, the bodyguard shocked, but so happy and relieved.

"So … he can go home?" Juliet asked excitedly, her voice eager..

"Whoa, hold on a second," Butler said in disapproval. "Let him relax first, Jules."

"Oh … sorry," Juliet said, smiling sheepishly, feeling Artemis chuckle silently. She nudged him gently in the back. "Artemis, shut it."

"I'm not speaking," Artemis retorted, feeling content, snuggled into his friends.

"You just did," Juliet said, smirking.

"I didn't before you accused me of speaking," Artemis replied.

Juliet moaned. "Shut up," she whined.

"Maybe we should feed the poor mud boy," Mulch suggested, smiling humourously.

"That's a good idea," Juliet said affectionately, her voice teasing. "It'll make him be quiet."

"Like you ever shut up," Artemis snapped playfully.

"Okay, time to eat!" Juliet exclaimed, pretending that she didn't hear him. She jumped off of the bed, walking swiftly out the door. Everyone else slowly released Artemis. No. 1 and Mulch took the couch, while Foaly stood by Holly next to Artemis's bed. Artemis leaned back into the soft pillows, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

"We'll be back soon," Butler said before walking out of the door after his sister, closing it behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D I'm going to tell you when my story is ending, so don't feel the need to ask. :)**


	32. Decision

Chapter 32: Decision

**Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

"Artemis, is that you?" Dr. Argon asked, his tone worried, but his expression interested. Artemis paused when he saw Dr. Argon, his eyes falling to his pale hands clasped in one another. He sighed quietly. The gnome had just walked in on Artemis and his friends, surprised to see them so chatty and seemingly happy. No. 1 and Mulch were slouched on the couch, while Butler, Juliet and Foaly were standing around the room. Holly stood right next to Artemis's bed, leaning against it, her back to him.

"Yes, _doctor_, it is," Holly snapped rudely. She felt Artemis place a hand softly on her back. She glanced back at him to see his deep blue eyes looking at Dr. Argon.

"Ah … Dr. Argon, I will not require your support—"

"What support?" Holly cut in, her eyes narrowed at the gnome. Dr. Argon raised his eyebrows, shocked by Holly's obvious dislike for him.

Holly felt Artemis's thumb stroke her back surreptitiously. She shivered slightly, forcing her expression to become neutral. Everyone was looking at Dr. Argon anyway, so neither Holly nor Artemis needed to worry about their friends being suspicious.

Artemis started again. "I will not require your support because I am cured," he said, his voice formal again.

_He's only carefree around us, _Butler thought from his spot by his sister and Foaly.

Dr. Argon blinked, his eyes shocked. "W-what? W-when?" he stuttered, his eyes wide.

"When I woke up this morning," Artemis answered curtly, wanting the doctor to leave.

"I would like to ask you a few more questions, Artemis," Dr. Argon said, the tone of his voice implying that he wanted it to be a private conversation.

Holly lost her neutral expression, her eyes narrowing again. She stood her ground. "I'm staying," she said conclusively.

"Me too," Juliet added, crossing her arms over her chest. Butler hesitated, giving his sister a look. Juliet ignored it, staring at the doctor, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Dr. Argon sighed. "Are you sure that you're cured?" he asked sceptically.

Artemis opened his mouth to say something when Holly cut in. "How stupid do you think he is?" she spat.

"Holly," Artemis murmured gently, his hand rubbing her back. Holly paused, looking down. The gesture caught every one's attention, all of them turning to look at Artemis and Holly in confusion. Artemis froze under their gazes, pretending to be bewildered by their sceptical eyes, raising his eyebrows at them and removing his hand from Holly's back. Holly's expression remained neutral, although her heart was beating frantically against the wall of her chest.

"I am sure," Artemis said, trying to take the attention of him and Holly.

Dr. Argon nodded slowly, worry in his eyes. "And … did Mane join with Mathias?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"This is remarkable. I have never heard of such a fast recovery …" Dr. Argon's eyes seemed to lose focus for a brief moment before he pulled himself together again.

"Can Artemis go home now?" Butler asked slowly, his voice hopeful. Artemis watched Dr. Argon, silently begging him to say yes.

Dr. Argon nodded, still seemingly baffled. "Y-yes, I suppose so," he replied, his voice clearly shocked.

"Oh, great!" Juliet exclaimed, beaming at Artemis, who was smiling a small smile, his eyes full of happiness.

"Like … today?" Foaly questioned, a little worried.

"… Yes, if he wants to," Dr. Argon replied, blinking. "It's your choice, Artemis." He looked at the surprised boy.

Holly lifted her head, slowly turning to gaze at Artemis. He glanced at her before averting his eyes. He nodded slowly. "I would like to home today," he murmured, nodding more furiously, his eyes shining with happiness.

Mulch and No. 1 grinned, sharing a look.

"Maybe we should inform your mother, Artemis," Butler said, slipping his phone out of his pocket, a bright smile on his face. Artemis smiled gratefully at Butler, his white teeth showing slightly.

* * *

Angeline Fowl sat on Artemis's bed in his room. She sighed sadly, looking around the plain room. In it, there was a wooden desk with his laptop resting on it. He had a double bed with two beside tables on either side, a small lamp on each one so that he could read late at night. He had a few bookshelves and other small things around the room. His mother patted the bed with her hands, wishing she had Artemis back home. Artemis senior was downstairs with the twins playing with Lego. Her mobile suddenly rang, making her jump in surprise before reaching into her pocket, pulling it out. She glanced at the name on the screen.

It was Butler.

Angeline's eyes widened and she hurriedly answered it. "Butler?" she asked quickly, her voice panicked.

"Angeline, Artemis is coming home. He's cured," Butler's deep voice said. Angeline froze, unable to process the new information.

"Arty is better?" she asked, her voice becoming exited. "He's coming home?"

"He'll tell you about it when we get there, okay?"

"You're coming today?" Angeline exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

She could literally feel the bodyguard's smile. "Yes, Mrs Fowl, today."

"When?" Angeline asked happily, her voice full of excitement.

"After Artemis has a little rest, I suppose," Butler replied. "Sometime today, I promise."

* * *

Artemis smiled, watching Butler talking into his mobile phone. He didn't notice Dr. Argon slip out of the room, neither did he particularly care.

"Goodbye, Mrs Fowl." Butler hung up, slipping his mobile phone back into his pocket.

Everyone stayed silent for a while, smiles on their faces.

"Alright," Butler said, capping his hands together once. "We should leave Artemis to get some rest."

"I'm hungry," Mulch complained, getting up from the couch and striding towards the door. He paused before turning the handle, looking back to Artemis. His expression softened. "I guess this is it for now, mud boy … or young man, should I say?" He smirked at Artemis's sour expression, turning the handle of the door and disappearing out of the room.

No. 1 rose from the couch, smiling at Artemis kindly. "I guess this is it … for now, of course … Mulch already said that … Yeah, you get the point." He chuckled, looking down sheepishly. Artemis smiled, feeling awkward. No. 1 looked up, grinning again before striding out of the room, waving at Artemis before walking out of the door.

Juliet smiled, jumping forward to grab Artemis's face, kissing him on the head. "I'll be seeing _you_ soon," she giggled. Artemis moaned, smiling shyly, a slight tinge of red on his usual pale cheeks. Foaly smirked, walking towards the door.

"Artemis?" the centaur asked, pausing in the doorway.

Artemis playfully pushed Juliet off of him, looking at Foaly.

"Yes?" he asked sheepishly.

Foaly scratched his head, smiling. "You take care, okay?" And with that, he quickly walked out of the room.

Butler came forward, grabbing Juliet's hand. "Come on," he said, smiling at her fondly as he pulled her out of the room.

"I LOVE YOU, ARTY!" she squealed, blowing him a kiss. She burst out laughing at Artemis's expression, the sound muffled as Butler shut the door behind them.

The room was silent.

Holly was still in the same position as before, leaning on the side of Artemis's bed, her back facing him, her head hung.

"… Holly?" Artemis asked softly.

Holly shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Artemis," she whispered.

"Hey," Artemis said, grasping her shoulders to spin her around. He looked at her in the eyes. "Don't be," he murmured, stroking her cheek softly with his right index finger. Holly closed her eyes.

"Artemis …" she began.

Artemis's finger froze at the tone of her voice. She opened her eyes

"… I … we can't … be together …"

Artemis looked down, bringing his hands to his chest. "… I know," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes shining with emotions. Holly grasped his cheeks, looking at him firmly.

"I love you," she murmured quietly, kissing him chastely once on the lips.

Artemis blinked, the tears slipping down his cheeks freely. He gazed into her eyes, pouring all his affection into the one look. "I love you too," he murmured back. He beamed, liking the way it sounded, the way it felt, to tell her.

"I love you," he repeated, reaching out to place his hands on either side of her cheeks. His expression softened even further, his deep blue eyes stunning Holly into silence. "I love you so much."

Holly felt a smile grow on her face, felt her eyes glass over, felt the tears start to slip relentlessly down her cheeks. Artemis wiped them away with his thumbs, leaning in to kiss her cheek. His soft lips lingered on it, making Holly shiver. He ran his lips down her cheek, down her jaw, until they reached her neck. He kissed it fervently, feeling her fast breathing, hearing it in her throat.

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His lips left her neck to allow him to breathe. He slowly looped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto the bed beside him. She snuggled into his warm chest, clutching the material of his shirt tightly in her fists. She pressed her ear to the spot right above his heart, smiling contently as she heard his heart beating evenly.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered quietly.

Artemis's arms tightened around her, pulling her body further up the bed so that their faces were level. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into hers, smiling as he heard her cute giggle. Holly lifted her right hand, tangling her fingers into his soft, dark hair. He sighed deeply, pulling her even closer to him until her face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered once more, his calm, even breaths lulling Holly to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**


	33. Finally home

Chapter 33: Finally home

**Author's note: What else can I say, but thank you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis, Holly, Butler and Juliet quietly approached the boundary fence of McGraney farm, the dairy farm which rested on top of the Tara shuttle port. The sun was setting slowly, the warm oranges and pinks lighting the sky up, blending together to create amazing colours. The wind blew gently, caressing their faces. Holly jumped over the fence easily, her lithe body graceful. Butler simply stepped over it, as well as Juliet. All three of them turned to see Artemis carefully climbing over it, his eyes worried, his hands shaking slightly. Butler grabbed his arm, helping him over, much to his extreme embarrassment.

"Not used to moving around yet, Artemis?" Butler asked, smiling slightly as Artemis held his head high, refusing to show his embarrassment.

Holly giggled, nudging Artemis gently in the arm. "No, Arty's generally quite …" She pursed her lips, pretending to think about it. "I don't know … uncoordinated."

Juliet giggled. "Nice, Holly," she said, giving her a thumbs up.

Artemis narrowed his eyes at Holly, a touch of playfulness in them. "Well … well … At least I'm not …" Artemis blinked, mentally slapping himself for speaking before thinking.

Holly laughed, pointing at him. "You couldn't think of anything to say!" she exclaimed happily. Butler chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Don't be so noisy," the bodyguard chastised, glancing around alertly, but he needn't worry. It was quite devoid of any people. There were some cows grazing on green, soft grass. Holly paused, wiping her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. Artemis sighed, a nearly indiscernible smile tugging at his lips. "Come on, you two," Butler said, grabbing their shoulders, Juliet following behind them as the bodyguard lead them along the outside of the fence in front of some bushes and a tall tree.

Artemis stood there awkwardly in front of the tree against the fence. He gazed at the empty road, his eyes nervous. They had already discussed what would happen. Angeline would pick them up, thanks to Butler, who had told her the location of the dairy farm on the phone. He felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to gaze at Holly. Their eyes connected in a way that Butler, nor Juliet, had never seen. Juliet blinked in surprise. Artemis looked back down to the road, feeling Holly slip her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many questions he wanted to ask her, but mostly, he wanted her reassurance, her comforting, warm arms. The silence was awkward. Butler and Juliet stood behind them, trying to figure out what the look in Artemis's eyes meant.

_He doesn't … love her … does he?_

The sound of car tyres interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, seeing the black Bentley coming towards them. Juliet was already looking, a smile on her face.

Artemis looked up, squeezing Holly's hand tightly before letting it go. She understood: they were trying to keep a low profile.

The car door swung open, a crazy woman jumping out. She raced to Artemis, and in less than a second had him in her arms, crying softly into him. Artemis froze in shock, and then gently looped his arms around his mother's shaking form, patting her back gently.

"It's okay … mum," he murmured softly. Angeline's arms tightened.

"I love you, sweetie," she cried. Holly, Juliet and Butler watched Artemis as his expression crumbled. He buried his face into his mother neck, hiding it from their prying eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered into his mother's ear, the words only for her to hear. Only Holly heard it, thanks to her sensitive ears, and Artemis knew that, but he still couldn't say it in a normal volume. Angeline let out a quick short breath, leaning back. She looked at Artemis's teary face, her hands automatically coming to cup his cheeks. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs, while Artemis just stared at her, his eyes wide. Her hands slid down his neck to his shoulders. She stroked them.

"Why am I crying, dear?" she asked gently, beaming at him. "I'm so happy, darling." Her smile softened. "So happy," she murmured once more, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead, where only a small bump remained, the bruise completely gone. She looked up, acknowledging Holly, Juliet, and then Butler, her eyes grateful.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks. The three of them nodded mutely, unsure of what to say. Artemis just gazed at his mother's face, realising how much he had missed her. She looked down at him. "I can't thank you enough," she whispered. She put her arm around Artemis's shoulders, her eyes bright, and her lips reaching her ears. Artemis blinked, looking down.

"Now, let's go home," she said, leading him towards the car. Butler followed, slipping into the front seat of the car. Angeline seemed to sense that Artemis wanted sit with Holly, leading him to the back seat straight away. She opened the door, patting his back gently as he slipped in clumsily. She turned around to Holly.

"You can stay with us for a while … Would you like that, Holly?" she asked kindly, motioning Holly forward with a wave of her hand. Holly blinked in surprise, smiling at Angeline.

"Y-yes, Mrs Fowl … I would love to," she mumbled, sheepishly walking towards the car. She smiled at Artemis's mother shyly as she slipped into the back seat. She looked at Artemis, who was already watching her, his eyes nervous. She hesitantly moved to the middle seat, patting Artemis surreptitiously on the thigh before grasping her hands in one another. Artemis nodded once, his eyes turning to look at his mother as she walked around the car to get to her seat. Juliet slipped into the seat next to Holly, a small smile on her face. Holly smiled back.

Artemis watched the outside world fly by, smiling at all the familiar places that flew by as the black Bentley zoomed past them. Everyone was too happy to care about the silence. Holly watched Artemis's eyes as they lit up. She couldn't tear her eyes away; he was too beautiful.

Angeline glanced in her rear-view mirror, understanding the gentle look in Holly's eyes. She frowned slightly, saddened by her realization.

_Forbidden love … poor things._

The Bentley pulled up in front of Fowl manor. Artemis stared at his home, feeling happy to be there. Angeline stopped the car.

"I think there are some excited monkeys to see you, Arty," she said, grinning as the door burst open, two little boys racing out, Artemis senior behind them, trying to keep up. Artemis couldn't help himself. He grinned, chuckling at them, before opening the car door and stepping out to be greeted by two sets of small arms.

"Artemis simple-toon!" Beckett cried in excitement, burying his face into Artemis's neck.

"I missed you," Artemis whispered to both of them, hugging them tighter. He heard car doors close, and footsteps approaching them.

"We missed you too, Artemis," Myles mumbled into his big brother's shirt.

He slowly released the twins, standing up and hesitantly lifting his eyes to his father. Artemis senior opened his arms, pretending to be offended. "Where's my hug?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

Artemis felt his cheeks go hot. He didn't dare to glance around as he took a step towards his dad, letting his warm arms encompass him in a tight hug.

"You're getting taller by the minute, Arty," Artemis senior joked, patting his son's back.

Artemis moaned. He heard his father chuckle.

"Don't be ashamed of growing up. You are turning into a fine young man."

"I agree," Juliet randomly added, earning an amused look from Angeline.

"Fa-dad, I am not _ashamed_," Artemis argued sheepishly, feeling like his face was on fire.

"Oh ok, I apologise, son," Artemis senior said, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"No, you're not, daddy," Myles said from behind them. "You're laughing."

"In secret," Beckett finished, crossing his arms proudly over his puffed out chest. Artemis senior released his son, sharing a smile with Angeline, Juliet, and Butler before his eyes fell to Holly.

He blinked. "Holly," he greeted kindly, smiling softly. Holly smiled, bowing her head shyly.

"Mr Fowl," she said.

"Call me Artem—that may not work, actually." Everyone laughed, except for Beckett, who was still smiling brightly, reminding Holly of Mane.

_Mane. _

She had to admit, she did miss him. She missed his craziness that had always been so contagious. She missed his smile that had always been so genuine. She missed all of the alters. Of course, she didn't regret Artemis getting better, she just wished she could have said goodbye before they had left.

_They haven't left, _Holly corrected herself. _They're Artemis._

"Holly, honey, do you feel unwell?" Angeline's worried voice pulled Holly out of her thoughts. She blinked, seeing everyone's eyes on her, including Artemis's, their expressions slightly concerned. Artemis frowned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just … a little tired," Holly said. She could tell that Artemis didn't believe her just by his expression. She averted her eyes from him, looking at Angeline.

Angeline glanced up at the sky. The sun had nearly disappeared completely over the horizon, the stars starting to become visible in the sky. "Well, I'll take you to your room … Are you hungry, dear?" She looked back down to Holly.

Holly shook her head. "No, Mrs Fowl, not really."

Angeline smiled kindly. "Are you sure? I have dinner ready," she said, her eyes gentle.

Holly shook her head again, smiling. "No, I'm sure," she replied quietly.

"I'm hungry, mum!" Beckett cried. Myles smiled sheepishly at his brother's behaviour, him being the more mature one of the two.

Angeline smiled, picking him up from the ground. Myles ran to Butler, hugging his leg. Butler chuckled, leaning down to pick him up. Juliet leaned in, patting a happy Myles on the head. Artemis senior smiled at Myles, shaking his head. Angeline walked towards the door, Artemis senior, Juliet and Butler next to her. Angeline turned back.

"Are you coming?" she asked. They all turned around, their eyes questioning.

Artemis paused, glancing to his mother. "Yes, mot-mum, of course," he said, signalling for Holly to come. Angeline smiled, turning around to walk into the manor, ignoring the questioning look her husband gave her.

Holly walked to Artemis slowly. He grasped her hand. "Holly," he said gently, leaning over to gaze into her mismatched eyes in the darkness. "Are you okay?"

Holly sighed. "They're waiting, Artemis. Come on," she said, ignoring the question.

Artemis gave her a disapproving look. "Holly," he said quietly, leaning closer to her, searching her eyes for something.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Holly said firmly, leaving no room for argument as she pulled Artemis towards the door.

They entered the mansion, hesitantly letting each other's hand go. They wandered towards the kitchen. Everyone was in there, Beckett and Myles at the table with Artemis senior, as well as Juliet and Butler. The bodyguard was amusing the twins with silly jokes, while Juliet was making silly faces at them, causing them to squeal and laugh in delight.

Angeline looked up from the bench where she was preparing food.

Artemis smiled. "Mot-mum, I'll just take Holly to a guest room, and then I'll come back to have dinner," he said quietly, seeing his father turn to him, a curious look in his eyes.

Angeline smiled. "Okay, Arty," she said kindly. "That's fine."

Artemis left the kitchen, Holly following him after saying a quick goodnight to everyone. As soon as they were out of sight, Holly slipped her hand into Artemis's, looking up at him softly. He kept looking ahead, walking up the wooden steps. He walked past his room, leading her to the door next to it, but on the other side of the hall. He opened the door, holding it open for Holly.

Holly slipped in, letting go of his pale hand. She wandered into the dark, massive room, hearing the door close behind her. There was a massive queen-sized bed against the wall, a bedside table on either side of it. She heard footsteps and a "flick" as Artemis turned one of the warm-light lamps on. She gasped, looking around the room. It was much bigger thank she had initially thought.

She looked to Artemis, who was approaching her slowly, his eyes concerned.

"This is crazy. That bed is going to swallow me up whole," she said, trying to change the subject.

Artemis grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bed, where he lifted her onto it, sitting beside her, their legs dangling of the side. He kept hold of her hand.

"Tell me, Holly," Artemis begged, his deep blue eyes shining.

Holly shook her head. "You're making everyone suspicious, Artemis," she said disapprovingly.

Artemis looked at her incredulously. "Shouldn't we tell them?" he demanded, leaning closer to her. "I'm serious about us, Holly," he murmured gently. "I'm going to make this work."

Holly closed the distance between their lips, kissing him gently once. She pulled away slowly, lying down on her side. "Go, Artemis," she said, her eyes drifting closed. She heard him sigh quietly and felt a shadow fall over her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Good night," he murmured lovingly, making her want to shiver and hug him tightly. She felt his weight lift off the bed as he stood up. She listened to his steps as they slowly walked towards the door, listened as the door opened, listened to the silence before the door finally shut.

_Good night, Arty._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ;D (Not finished yet ... so don't ask or freak out.) :)**


	34. The gentle words of a mother

Chapter 34: The gentle words of a mother

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Holly moaned quietly, shifting on the soft mattress. She suddenly realised that she was above ground in one of Fowl manor's guest rooms. She heard someone's quiet breathing. She abruptly opened her eyes, blinking in surprise when she saw Artemis lying next to her, curled up into a ball. The room was partially lit thanks to the light creeping out of the corners of the closed curtains. His chest rose gently up and down. Holly stared at his face. His mouth was slightly open, revealing the top row his front teeth. His eyes were fluttering beneath their lids.

She couldn't believe how open he was becoming with her. She thought about the days before, ever since they had kissed. He had been acting so differently, and as of late, it had become substantially more obvious. The way he looked at her with so much passion, his body language around her, the way he hugged her, was so impossibly affectionate. Artemis's eyebrows suddenly pulled together, his body becoming stiff. His lips quivered, and his hands tightened around his knees.

"Arty?" Holly murmured worriedly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

His frown deepened, and a shaky breath escaped his mouth. "Holly," he mumbled almost indiscernibly, his voice pained.

Holly leaned, putting her lips to his ear. "Artemis, wake up," she whispered against it.

She felt his body pause and then relax, and she leaned back to see his gentle blue eyes looking at her, a slight hint of nervousness in them.

Holly smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, sitting up slowly. Artemis blinked, sitting up with her. He looked at his hands on his lap. His midnight hair was dishevelled, swaying forward over his hung head.

"Well-I just … I came t-to see you … because I couldn't … sleep," he stuttered, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, feeling Holly's eyes on him. He concentrated on keeping his breaths even.

"What did you dream about just then," Holly asked worriedly, her voice gentle.

Artemis hesitated, feeling Holly's finger hook under his chin, pulling his head up. She moved forward snuggling into his lap, laying her cheek on his shoulder. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"About … It's nothing, Holly."

Holly frowned, leaning forward to kiss his jaw, right under his ear. She felt his breath hitch before continuing again, although slightly faster. "It's not nothing, Arty," she murmured, stroking his pale, exposed collarbone with the fingers of her left hand. Artemis looked at her, his hand coming to rest on her right cheek. He had a resigned look in his eyes, and Holly knew that she had won.

"About … losing you," he admitted quietly, unable to tear his eyes from hers. "About my parents hating me …" His hand fell back to his chest.

Holly's hand paused, before moving to his cheek. She smiled sadly. "You silly boy, Fowl," she whispered gently, her voice fond as she stroked his right cheek. Artemis smiled shyly, a rosy red colour touching his cheeks. He looked down in between them. "Your parents love you so much, don't you know that?"

Artemis nodded slowly. "I know …" he whispered. He paused, looking up again, his eyes worried.

"Tell me what was bothering you last night," he pleaded.

Holly looked down and then hesitated before looking up again, removing her hand from his cheek. Artemis frowned. "It's just … I thought about the alters …" Artemis nodded, his eyes calm. Holly sighed. "Artemis, I love you … don't get me wrong … I guess I just … miss them a bit. But they're part of you, so technically I shouldn't—"

Artemis suddenly chuckled, leaning in so that their noses were touching. He smirked. "Is that all?" he asked, cupping her cheeks softly. Holly blushed, averting her eyes. "You're the silly one," Artemis murmured, his breath touching Holly's lips. He hesitantly closed the gap between their lips, slowly moving his against hers. Holly grinned against his lips, making him pout.

"Am I that terrible a kisser?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Shh!" Holly hissed under her breath. "I thought you were good at keeping secrets."

"Am I, Holly?" he asked, Holly feeling his eyebrows rise against hers.

"Well," she giggled. "You could use some practice."

"Perfect," Artemis whispered huskily. It took Holly a while to realize what he meant, but the thought was blown away as his lips came back to hers, and his hands tangled through her hair, tugging at it softly. Holly grabbed his collar, clutching at the material tightly, letting him kiss her instead of the other way around. Artemis poured all of his emotion through his gentle lips, kissing her softly but passionately. Their lips broke apart when they heard footsteps in the hall.

They stayed silent as the sound echoed off. Artemis sighed, pulling Holly off the bed with him. He kneeled down so that they were eye level, holding both of Holly's hands in his. Holly frowned at his serious expression.

"Holly," he said calmly. "I want to tell them. I'm _going_ to tell them."

Holly nodded slowly, feeling her eyes glass over. Artemis froze.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Holly took a deep breath, breathing in his ever so familiar scent.

"Come on, Holly, tell me," he murmured.

"Artemis, I love you," she whispered.

"… I love you too," he replied, shocked by her sudden burst of emotion.

* * *

Angeline sat at the table with her husband and Butler. Juliet and the twins were outside, playing around in the massive garden.

"Were they acting like this in the clinic?" Artemis senior asked quietly, his elbows propped up on the table.

Butler sighed. "Not at the start, but they started acting quite close later, I noticed." He looked between Angeline and Artemis senior, his eyes nervous. Angeline looked down, her eyes sad.

* * *

"Arty," Holly whispered as they walked downstairs.

"Yes?" he asked gently, his hand resting on her shoulder as they walked.

"… Nothing," she said, looking back ahead as they walked down the hall.

Artemis thought about asking again, but as soon as he heard the sounds of hushed voices from the kitchen, paused, the hand holding Holly by the shoulder tightening, keeping her in place. She looked back at him, her eyes gentle

"_Artemis,"_ she mouthed, _"Come on."_

Artemis being Artemis shook his head, looking at her in a way that silently said, _"I'm not going to listen to you."_

Holly raised an eyebrow, shrugging his hand off. He frowned at her in confusion.

"They can't be together," the quiet voice of Artemis senior said, making Artemis eyes widen and shoot to the wall of the hall that the room was behind. "How old is Holly, and how long will she live? It's impossible. My son will die before she comes close to the same fate."

"Artemis!" Angeline hissed quietly. Artemis knew that his mother only called his father by his real name when she was really angry.

"But it's true, is it not?" Artemis senior snapped.

Silence.

Artemis looked back to Holly, his eyes sad but determined. Holly started to shake her head. Artemis leant over and grabbed her face, looking firmly into her eyes. His deep blue eyes shone with emotions. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear. "Why won't you even try?" he whispered under his breath. "Please," he breathed. She nodded slowly, placing a hand on his chest. He looked at it, grasping it in his own.

"Mum, Dad, Butler," Artemis's voice sounded from the archway. Everyone at the table flinched, looking towards him and Holly.

Angeline sighed. "You heard," she said simply, seeing the hurt look in Artemis's eyes that he was trying so desperately to hide. Artemis blinked in surprise. Holly just stared at the ground in front of them, unable to meet their eyes.

"Yes," Artemis said, his voice calm, despite the anger he felt

"And you love her, darling," Angeline murmured, ignoring the shocked looks she got from Butler and Artemis senior.

Artemis nodded curtly. "Yes," he replied quietly.

"Artemis, you're different species," Artemis senior said, his eyes wide.

"I am aware, fath-dad," Artemis said firmly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Butler knew how upset Artemis was in inside, as well as Angeline, them being the only people that could really see through him. Butler looked down at the table top, not sure how he would cope if he had to see Artemis's hurt eyes.

Artemis senior leaned forward in his seat. "Think, son. You know this is impossible."

Artemis's tightly closed lips twitched, his cold stare faltering. Holly could hear his uneven breathing from beside him. She was trying desperately to restrain from crying, standing stiffly by the young man she loved.

Angeline grimaced, gazing at him sympathetically.

"The decision is mine," Artemis said stiffly, staring flatly at his father.

Artemis senior shook his head. "No, you're blinded by love," he said, shaking his head.

Holly couldn't do it anymore. She abruptly walked out of the room, covering her face with her hand. Artemis kept staring at his father, his eyes glassing over. Angeline felt her own eyes grow wet, feeling the pain he felt. Butler didn't dare to look up, knowing he would cry too. Artemis senior's expression became worried, and he felt instantly guilty.

_My little Arty._

Tears slipped relentlessly down Artemis Fowl the second's cheeks, his expression becoming miserable.

"The first time I truly feel happy, and you come and crush it," he said slowly, smiling hysterically in rage. His eyebrows pulled together, his deep blue eyes full of pain. "You crushed it!" he shrieked, surprising everyone at the table. "I love her with all my heart! No one ever pulled you away from mother! No one!" Artemis ran out of the room, crying. He went for the door, seeing it open and realising Holly must have run out, but through his clumsiness and his blurred vision, he tripped over, falling to the ground with a loud "thud".

He heard his mother gasp from behind him, heard her run towards him and lean over him. He cried into the carpet, hearing a pained sound coming from his mother's mouth. He felt her strong arms lift him up. He slowly got up with her. His eyes widened.

"Moth-mum, what are you doing?" he demanded, holding onto her forearms.

Angeline reached up—Artemis's hands letting her arms go—and stroked his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. You can be with Holly. You're father's scared, don't you understand?"

Artemis looked down. "... I do," he admitted quietly.

Angeline smiled gently. "You're a smart young man, Arty, and this is your life."

Artemis looked up, his eyes shocked. "Mum …" he whispered, leaning up to cup her cheeks. Angeline's eyes widened.

"Yes, dear?" she asked softly.

"Did you just say that I could be Holly?" he asked, new tears slipping down his already wet cheeks.

Angeline smiled. "Darling, I'll love whoever you become, whoever you chose to hold close to your heart."

Artemis smiled, suddenly throwing his arms around his mother's neck, surprising her. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Angeline felt her vision blur, felt her salty tears crawl down her face. "I love you too, Arty," she murmured. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before Angeline pulled back, smiling at Artemis. He smiled hesitantly back, wiping his face.

"You go get her, and never let her go," Angeline said, pushing him softly towards the door. Artemis hesitated, looking back at her, before nodding, a small smile gracing his lips. He turned around, walking briskly out of the manor, Holly on his mind.

* * *

**Not finished yet. Thanks for reading! :)**


	35. Awkward

Chapter 35: Awkward

**Author's note: Thanks once again. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

It was beautiful outside.

The morning breeze gently blew through Artemis's hair, twisting and swirling into the soft midnight strands. He took a deep breath, closing the door behind him, walking down the porch steps to sit down by Holly, who was on the bottom step, her head her face buried in her hands. Artemis sighed, looking down at his hands on his lap. He hesitated before speaking.

"Holly … what my father said …"

"He's right," Holly murmured.

There was a brief silence.

"No, he's just—"

"What, Artemis, has happened to you?" Holly snapped, looking up to glare at him. "Have you lost all your reasoning? Have you?"

Artemis blinked, closing his mouth into a tight line, turning to look ahead. His eyes looked so hurt, that Holly instantly felt terrible.

"Artemis—"

"I acted like I did before because …" Artemis looked at her softly. "Because he came out in me … It was like I was being slightly influenced by Addison." Holly's eyes widened. Artemis grasped her hands firmly but gently. He looked into her eyes, shaking his head. "I _am cured_, Holly, I just … I've been more aware of them … because I know they're there," he muttered, almost to himself.

Holly squeezed his hands, her eyes relieved. "I thought … Wait, what do you mean?"

Artemis pursed his lips, trying to find the words to convey what he felt. "I felt like … I _reacted _as Addison would have," he murmured, his dark blue eyes deep in thought. "I don't know why. I would never have normally reacted so … strongly."

Holly's expression faltered slightly. Artemis shook his head furiously, his eyes exasperated. "Holly, I felt as though I acted, but I wouldn't have normally shown it, that's all I'm saying." He leaned up to stroke her cheek, his eyes sad. "Trust me, Holly, I love you more than I can explain," he said seriously. He chuckled, sounding nervous and rueful at the same time. "If anything, I'm worried that you … no, it doesn't matter."

"Arty," Holly said sternly, reaching up to grasp his pale hand on her cheek and hold it in her two hands. "Tell me."

Artemis shook his head, looking down at their hands. "No, it's nothing, Holly," he insisted weakly.

"When did you become so bad at lying?" Holly asked, chuckling out of anxiousness.

Artemis's expression became annoyed, and he looked up, his eyes narrowed. "I've lost the plot, Holly! I don't think you love me as much I love you!" His ragged breaths came out uneven through his snarling lips. His deep blue eyes looked wounded, the waves of blue fire swaying, shining with intense emotion.

Holly frowned, her hands tightening around his. "I love you more," she said gently.

"No, you don't!" he cried, pulling his handout of her grip, shocking her silent. He buried his face into his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. "If you did," he muttered quietly, "you would at least try to be part of this relationship … You don't really want me, do you?" He whispered the last part so vulnerably, so desolately.

Holly pulled at Artemis's arms, forcing him to loosen them and let go of his knees. She grabbed his face, crushing her lips against his before he could react. She had never kissed him this way before. Her lips were hungry, desperate as they moved against his shocked ones. She moved onto his lap eagerly, her fingers attacking his dark, soft hair. Their chests were pressed together, both of their hearts throbbing against one another. Artemis made a deep sound in his throat, making Holly shiver. He fervently wrapped his arms around her, standing up, not breaking their deep kiss. Holly wrapped her legs around his waist, hearing him gasp before pulling away for air. He leaned his cheek against her shoulder, closing his eyes, letting cold air fill his lungs.

Holly kissed the top of his head, her lips quivering as they touched his luscious hair. She was extremely aware of her legs wound around his skinny waist. "Of course," she whispered. "I love you. I just don't want to hurt you, neither of us."

"I don't care anymore," Artemis murmured, his husky voice causing her to shiver again.

Holly sighed, her fingers continuing to explore his hair keenly. "Oh, Artemis, I honestly can't think very reasonably right now."

"Then don't," Artemis whispered, leaning up to kiss her enthusiastically again. Holly didn't have a problem with that. When they finally pulled back again, Holly suddenly remembered something.

"Artemis, can you put me down? I need to talk to you."

Artemis frowned, his expression slightly dazed from their passionate kiss. "About what?" he asked quietly, leaning over to place her gently on the floor. He kneeled in front of her, giving her his full attention.

Holly's expression became angry. "I have to make_ him_ feel pain, Artemis."

Artemis's expression became serious. "Holly … what happened to him after … you know."

Holly tried to remember. "I … I don't know …" She panicked, realising she didn't know how to catch him.

Artemis sighed, his eyes patient. "Holly … he was as young as me … I don't think … he knew what he was doing," he murmured hesitantly.

Holly gaped. "So, what's happening in that brain of yours now? Oisin _influencing _you?" she asked cynically, her eyes mocking.

Artemis frowned, trying to hide his wounded expression. "Holly, I understand how you feel, but … it's just … I just … I don't think he meant to do it."

Holly blinked, her eyes wide, stunned. "Artemis, since when did you become so understanding?"

"Since I actually empathised with whoever this young man is, that's when!" Artemis snapped.

"Are you crazy, Artemis?" Holly shrieked, and without thinking, slapped him hard across the face. He staggered back, his hand flying to his cheek, his eyes full of shock.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly, his voice offended and stunned.

Holly blinked, her hand flying her moth. "Arty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it …" she whispered, her own voice bewildered.

Artemis hid his face behind his hands. "… yeah … okay," he muttered, his voice genuinely hurt and isolated.

"Arty, you're not okay," Holly said quietly.

Artemis blinked rapidly. "I'm fine," he said stiffly, slowly removing his hands from his face.

"Art—"

"Holly, please, just forget about it," Artemis said, hesitantly walking towards her. She threw her arms around his waist when he reached her, whispering apologies again and again.

* * *

"Timmy, you need to talk to him."

Artemis senior and Angeline sat on their bed in their room. Artemis senior was sitting at the end of it next to his wife, his head in his hands. He took a deep breath. "I didn't do it to be cruel, Angeline," he whispered, his voice laced with guilt.

Angeline stroked his back gently, her eyes soft. "I know, honey. Arty knows too."

"Does he?" the distraught father mumbled into his hands.

"He's a smart young man … I know he does," Angeline replied softly, her gentle hand soothing the tense muscles in her husband's back.

"… Okay … I'll go," Artemis senior said conclusively, slowly rising from the king-sized bed.

* * *

Butler was trying his best to keep his expression bright. Juliet was sitting next to him at the table, amusing the twins by making them draw pictures with crayons. Butler had told his sister what had happened, making sure to speak quietly so that the twins couldn't hear.

"Butler, look!" Beckett cried in delight, holding his paper up. It was something, but Butler wasn't sure what. He smiled.

"That's wonderful, Beckett," he said kindly, too worried to bother asking what it was.

"Mine's so much better!" Myles argued, holding his paper up to reveal a portrait of the family. Butler smiled slightly.

"I don't think Artemis's hair is that spiky, Myles," he said playfully.

Myles smiled. "It's meant to be. He's crazy with love … see?" he asked, pointing to the boy's face. The stick figure's eyes were replaced by hearts. Butler and Juliet shared a shocked glance.

Myles pouted, looking back and forth between them. "It's so obvious!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it really is."

Everyone flinched, turning to see Artemis and Holly standing in the archway.

"… Are you guys okay?" Juliet asked quietly. The twins just stared at Artemis and Holly's' linked hands, disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Eww, that's yucky," Beckett whispered into Myles ear. He may as well have yelled it to the whole world.

Juliet turned to smirk at them. "You'll understand one day," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Jules, no," Butler chastised, giving her a stern look.

"How did simple-toon get a girlfriend?" Myles asked in bewilderment, his eyes shocked.

"Myles!" The Butlers yelled at the same time. The boy paused, smiling innocently.

"What?" he asked.

Artemis pulled Holly along with him to the table, sitting down by the twins

Beckett beamed, holding up his picture to Holly and Artemis. "Look what I drawed!"

Artemis nodded patiently, his expression nuetral. "Drew," he corrected.

Myles laughed. "I knew that!" he said evilly.

Holly giggled quietly, feeling a little better because of the twins' bouncy personalities.

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked up, stiffening when he saw his father standing in the archway. Holly looked down, unable to meet the man's eyes. Juliet and Butler kept talking to the twins, distracting them. To them, no argument had taken place between their father and older brother.

"… Yes, fath-dad?" Artemis corrected himself again, knowing he would feel terrible if he ever said "father" again.

Artemis senior sighed. "I want to talk to you, son," he said calmly. Artemis slowly released Holly's hand from under the table, rising from his seat to follow his father out of the room. Artemis senior turned around when they were further down the hallway, his eyes watering slightly.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he whispered, grasping his son's shoulders.

Artemis nodded slowly, his eyes confused. "Yes, fa-dad, I know," he replied quietly.

Artemis senior's eyes shone with worry. "I want you to take it slow with Holly, okay? I don't want you throwing yourself into such a vulnerable position." His father paused, shaking his head vigorously. "Of course, being in love is the most wonderful feeling, especially when you're young. It becomes everything, and I understand. The concept is so … intriguing to young minds. But taking it too fast usually ends the whole relationship in tears, no matter how much you may love the other person. Now, I know you're smart. You probably don't think that I need to tell you this, but it's a very important part of growing up. Not even a genius can figure it out on his or her own. Take it _slow_."

Artemis blinked, blushing slightly. "Fath-dad, I-I'm aware of … Yeah."

Artemis senior smirked slightly. "Oh, you wouldn't know, son, unless you've been there, which I would advise not to, for a while at least. You're a bit too young still. In other words, don't you dare try anything or I will get very _mad_."

"Dad, I'm not going to! I …" Artemis was as red as a tomato by now, his blue eyes avoiding his dad's smug ones.

"Don't say that you don't want to," Artemis senior said, smirking annoyingly, enjoying Artemis's extreme embarrassment. "It's only natural—"

"Okay! I'm going to leave now!" Artemis said hurriedly, spinning around and basically running back down the hall back towards the kitchen.

Artemis senior burst out laughing, doubling over.

_Oh, young love. I remember the days._

* * *

**Oh, that was naughty of me xD Thanks for reading! (Not finished ... don't ask)**


	36. Bliss

Chapter 36: Bliss

**Author's note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. OMG, this is it,the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis nearly smacked into someone as he turned sharply to the right into the kitchen. He froze, his eyes narrowing at a sheepish Juliet standing in front of him, barely restrained amusement on her face.

"Don't you have something better to do with yourself?" Artemis demanded, not daring to look behind her. He could literally feel Holly's eyes on him. Butler was too busy trying to distract the twins.

Juliet guffawed. "What? I wouldn't have missed that for anything!" She burst out laughing, catching the twins' attention from their spots at the table.

Artemis blinked rapidly, his deep blue eyes neutral, despite the embarrassment he felt. His lips twitched slightly. "Juliet, calm down," he murmured calmly, his eyes serious. Juliet paused, frowning at his hard expression. She suddenly grabbed him into a head lock, ruffling his midnight hair.

"Aww, lighten up, Arty!" she cooed in a childish voice.

Artemis groaned, squealing his eyes shut. "Get off!" he yelled in shock, trying to struggle free.

She smirked, and—as if Artemis could do anything about it—reached down, looping her arm right around his legs, around the spot where his knees were. He squealed in surprise as she lifted him, cradling him like a baby.

"Arty's so cute!" Juliet sang merrily, her smile exaggerated. Artemis heard the twins start laughing from the table. He hurriedly glanced at Holly, only to see her smiling humorously, her eyebrows raised a notch. He felt his cheeks burning, his eyes widening to the point where it just looked ridicules, making the twins laugh even harder. Butler couldn't help himself anymore. He burst out laughing, nearly falling of his chair. It didn't take any longer for Holly to break as well.

Juliet smirked, looking down at a fuming and embarrassed Artemis. His cheeks were tinged the colour of roses. Artemis tried to struggle free again. He stared at her in disbelief when she didn't release him.

"Juliet, you have five seconds to put me onto my feet again," he threatened, crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly.

"What are you going to do?" Juliet asked teasingly, her eyes full of mirth. "Hmm?"

"Artemis looks like a baby!" Myles cried through his laughter, making everyone else laugh more hysterically. Holly was banging her fists against the table, her forehead pressed against it. Butler was holding his stomach, doubled over in his chair, and the twins were draped over each other on the floor, their laughter high pitched and bubbly.

Artemis turned a shade darker. "Juliet, please," he begged, changing tactics, pouting at her cutely. Juliet nearly dropped him, her eyes widening in shock.

"What? Artemis Fowl the second doesn't pout! Nice try, Arty," Juliet said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Artemis's expression fell. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, his voice innocent.

Holly looked up, snorting. Artemis turned to her. "What?" he asked in the same tone, looking at her from under his eyelashes. There was a hint of humour in them. Holly blinked, stunned by his handsome face for a brief moment before she caught herself. Butler paused, looking up to see Holly's baffled expression.

"… I-I mean … w-well …" Her mind went blank when it registered that Artemis was gazing at her, the blue waves of fire in his eyes swaying gently, a small smile twitching at his soft lips.

The twins stopped laughing, looking between the new couple, their expressions disgusted.

"Stop! Eww!" Myles practically begged.

"Yeah!" Beckett added, his face scrunched in repulsion.

Artemis tore his eyes away from Holly's, glaring up at Juliet, who was still smirking.

"Put me down," he ordered, his voice clearly frustrated. Juliet's expression fell, becoming sad. Artemis frowned. "Juliet?" he asked hesitantly.

Juliet suddenly made a playful sound, her expression becoming amused, rushing out of the room with a shocked teenager in her arms.

"Hey!" Artemis yelled in shock, clinging onto her neck so that he didn't fall.

Juliet laughed, entering the lounge room and throwing him onto the massive couch. "I wonder if you're ticklish," she said, a glint in her eyes, before jumping at him. He squealed as she tickled him with all her might. He was laughing so hard, that he couldn't even beg her to stop.

"Juliet, leave him! You're going to hurt him! His heart's not that fit, you know," Holly's worried voice said from behind them.

Artemis held a hand up, his eyes squeezed shut. "S-save… me," he begged, his voice a hoarse mumble.

"Myles and Beckett, to the rescue!" Myles yelled, before jumping onto the couch, Beckett following suit, both of them trying to push Juliet off. Juliet let them, pretending that she was resisting. Myles beamed when Juliet pouted, going to stand by her brother, and he turned back to Artemis and Beckett, who were lying there, Artemis's expression soft. Myles snuggled into Artemis's chest. "We got her away," he said, his voice triumphant.

Artemis smiled slightly, feeling every one's eyes on him. "Good job," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss Myles on the head, and then Beckett. Holly smiled gently at him, her eyes affectionate.

"Oh, here you all are!" came the familiar voice of Angeline Fowl from the archway. She smiled at Artemis and the twins, her eyes gentle. The twins looked at their mother, their expressions happy.

"Now, I need to give you two a bath," Angeline said humorously. The twins' expression faltered.

Beckett blinked in surprise. "B-but …"

Angeline sighed contently. "You can come back straight after, okay?"

"… Okay," Beckett said, slowly getting up, Myles hesitantly doing the same. Angeline and Artemis shared a quick smile before the three disappeared around the corner.

Holly slowly approached Artemis, sitting down beside his spread out body. Artemis blinked, hurriedly sitting up. Butler and Juliet followed, sitting on the opposite side as Holly.

"Uh … everyone?" Butler said humorously after an awkward silence.

Juliet, Artemis and Holly looked to him, confused by his tone of voice. The bodyguard blinked, slowly slipping his phone out of his pocket. Artemis eyed it sceptically.

"I videoed Alistair when he was arguing with you, Holly."

Holly gaped. "Why?" she asked, her voice shocked.

"Because," the bodyguard replied, shrugging, "he was funny."

Artemis's eyes widened, catching Juliet eyeing the phone, curiosity in her eyes.

Holly sighed. "Well, come on. I think we're all going to see at one point anyway."

Butler smiled. "Oh, it's funny … trust me." He pressed the "play" button.

"_Earth to jackass!" _Holly's frustrated voice boomed through the phone. Artemis face-palmed, unable to look at any of them. Juliet laughed, leaning into Butler to get a better view of the screen.

"_Jackass, do you not understand?"_

Holly blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

_"You're worse than Orion." _

Juliet gaped, glancing at Holly. "Burn!" she said to the screen.

_"I am not! How is that possible?"_

_"Orion isn't hormonal, that's how!"_

Artemis groaned. "Why me?" he muttered weakly. Holly placed a hand the small of his back, making him want to shiver.

_"I'm not hormonal."_

"Of course, you're not," Juliet said sarcastically.

_"O-oh, n-nice one!"_

The camera suddenly zoomed in onto Alistair's blushing face. Butler simply laughed, while Juliet went insane, her giggles turning into full on hysterical laughing.

_"I don't like it when you laugh at me." _

_"I don't like it when you stare at me."_

Artemis grinned, his face hidden behind his pale hands.

_"Well, I don't care."_

"Sure, you don't," Butler said, smirking.

_"Yes, you do, and you know it."_

Juliet shook her head. "Poor, Alistair."

"Easy for you to say," Artemis muttered into his hands.

_"What are you doing?" _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

Holly sighed. "I was being a little mean," she admitted, her eyes guilty.

The moaning sound of Alistair came out of the speaker.

_"Stop it, Holly!"_

_"Stop it, jackass."_

Juliet smacked her knee with her hand, laughing. Butler smiled, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"That was priceless!"

Artemis shook his head, sighing quietly. Holly giggled, rubbing his back. Butler and Juliet shared an awkward look.

Juliet gagged. "… Okay, when you're finished your little _moment_, I'll come back. Goodbye." With that, she stood up, pulling Butler along with her.

Holly held her hands out in a questioning gesture, looking at the archway Butler and Juliet had just disappeared out off. "What?" she said in confusion. She felt Artemis's eyes on her. She slowly turned her head. He had moved closer to her. She stared at him, her expression startled. She felt him grasp her hand gently. His lips twitched into a smile as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her eyebrow.

"I love you," she blurted without thinking.

She felt Artemis's lips pull into a smile. His soft lips slid down her nose, pausing before they reached her mouth. "I love you more," he murmured huskily, leaving her no space to argue as he closed the distance between their lips. He leaned back after a short, blissful moment.

"Come with me," he whispered, slowly standing up. Holly looked up at him. His eyes were calm and gentle. She stood up, lacing their hands together. She stayed silent, still trying to figure out his expression. He led her out of the lounge room, down the hallway, until they reached the front door of the manor.

"Artemis, where are—"

"Be quiet, love," he said softly, opening the door slowly. Holly's heart skipped a beat.

_Love._

The chilling wind blew gently outside, caressing their faces, dishevelling their hair. Artemis led her down the porch steps, onto the driveway, and then to the massive, beautiful garden. He pulled her onto the soft, green, swaying grass. They walked across the massive garden, Artemis's expression peaceful the whole time. He abruptly came to a stop. Holly paused, looking at him in confusion. She froze under his gaze. She had never seen him so open before. He was smiling. It was such an impossibly content smile.

"Artemis …" Holly's voice faded off. He was too beautiful. The wind blew through his soft, dark, luscious hair, the strands flying around in the air freely. But what made her heart throb with such intensity were his eyes. She stared into them openly, the deep blue waves, the swaying fire, the endless pools of blue that shone with such intensity, that Holly forgot how to breathe for a moment. For the first time, she felt like she truly saw him for who he was. He wasn't just a smug boy, and he never had been. He had faults and worries just like everyone else. He wasn't perfect, but that's what made him perfect. She felt his hand tighten.

And as she searched his eyes, it was almost as if she could see the subtle hints of the alters.

The gentleness in them was Oisin.

The affection in them was Orion.

The worry in them was Addison.

The nervousness in them was Isidore.

The sadness in them was Quaid.

The joy in them was Mane.

The shock in them was Alistair.

But the biggest emotion was all of theirs put together. It was bliss, pure, raw bliss.

She knew she would never, could never forget them. As she realised it, she smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Artemis," she whispered.

"Holly," he murmured back.

"I … I love y—"

"You're so easy to love," he suddenly said, his voice so gentle, so affectionate. "So easy."

Holly felt a happy tear slip down her cheek. They both turned their heads slowly towards the sky, smiling as the cold wind blew their hair around. And as the wind embraced their faces, and bliss filled their hearts, they smiled, knowing their love would last for as long as they would live and beyond.

_The end._

* * *

**OMG, If you're a Muser, and you're reading this, you'll probably realise what song influenced this last bit. **

**THE END. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING! I ADORE YOU ALL! xD**

**Thanks once again. :)  
**


	37. MANE TURNS INTO A CAT

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, you know this fic is finished, but I have an announcement to make. I may be writing a new fic, but instead of this scenario, Arty's Atlantis complex ( with my alters). Okay, JUST WAIT A MINUTE. I want to write it better, because to be honest, I rushed "The Long Way Home" and I think Arty was a little TOO OOC and I just want to improve everything (more scenes out of the clinic, more Oisin, Alistair, Quaid... I didn't give them time to shine because they're cuties too) I also want to add an evil character (like Opal evil) I have a poll up on my profile, so please vote if you want to, and ideas, tips and comments are always welcome. And if I do end up writing it, updates won't be as quick, because I'm busy writing my other story (Inheritance fic) Anyway, thanks! **

**I'W WRITING IT. MY DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. Thanks for voting if you did! :)**


End file.
